More than Just a Girl
by PadfootLotte
Summary: Weet jij hoe het voelt om voor een onmogelijke liefde te staan. Weet jij hoe het voelt om anders te zijn, anders dan je dacht wie je was? Lees dit verhaal en ontdek het. Ondanks de magie van Rowling is het een waargebeurt verhaal.
1. Het begin

More than Just a Girl

- Hoofdstuk 1: Het Begin - 

Marlies zat in de les van Toverdranken. Het was altijd hetzelfde ritueel. Iedere vrijdag het laatste uur was het Toverdranken samen met de Zwadderaars en iedere keer was professor Sneep nog irritanter dan de rest van de week. Marlies zat nu in haar zevende en laatste jaar Zweinstein en iedereen vond haar speciaal. Hoewel ze zelf niet kon bedenken waarom, er was niets speciaals aan haar. Ze had gewoon blond haar, dat krullend op haar schouders lag en van die ijskoude, twinkelende blauwe ogen. Ze droeg een rechthoekige bril met bijna dezelfde kleur van haar ogen. Haar naam was Marlies Penutsmaker, een ongelooflijke stomme achternaam. Ze was zeven jaar geleden ingedeeld door de Sorteerhoed in Griffoendor, werd in haar vijfde jaar Klassenoudste en dit jaar was ze Hoofdmonitor geworden. Ze had altijd goede punten, daar zorgde ze voor, zelfs bij Toverdranken. Het enige opvallende aan haar was, dat ze goed bevriend was met de professor Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, niemand minder dan Harry Potter. Vier jaar geleden had hij het vak op zich genomen en was hij Marlies lievelingsleerkracht en lievelingsvak geworden. Ze was er heel goed in en behaalde op haar duizendste gemak altijd het maximum van de punten, of toch bijna altijd. Wat er ook opvallend aan haar was, was hoe professor Sneep, ondanks ze een Griffoendor was, heel goed met haar kon opschieten. Marlies was één van de weinigen die goed met iedereen kon opschieten en vooral met leerkrachten, hoewel ze dit zelf niet doorhad. Zwadderaars waren jaloers op haar vanwege haar goede punten bij alle lessen en vooral bij die van Toverdranken. En de vele meisjes van Zweinstein keken haar altijd bedreigt aan, overal waar Marlies kwam waren er altijd jongens die zich omdraaiden en haar aangaapten, maar van dit alles was Marlies zich niet van bewust. Het enige wat ze wist, was dat ze vele vrienden en vriendinnen had, hetzij meer jongens dan meisjes. En dat was het, meer viel er over haar niet te vertellen.

Marlies was net bezig met haar brouwsel van deze les in een flesje te droppen toen professor Sneep aan haar zijde kwam staan.

'Dat heeft de perfecte kleur, juffrouw Penutsmaker.' Keurde professor Sneep goed.

'Dank u.' antwoordde Marlies.

Professor Sneep legde zijn hand op haar schouder terwijl hij goedkeurend verder keek naar het brouwsel in het flesje. Marlies voelde haar niet op haar gemak met de hand van de leerkracht op haar schouder en ademde zwaar door haar neusgaten. Ze voelde hoe de hand zachtjes in haar schouder kneep en dan haar losliet.

Professor Sneep ging over naar de volgende leerling in zijn klas. Hij had zonet de schouder vastgehad van zijn lievelingsleerlinge. Hij had moeite om zich te bedwingen om Marlies gewoon vast te nemen en haar geur op te snuiven, in haar haar zitten woelen, haar strelen. Ondanks zijn vele nachtmerries de voorbije twee jaar, was hij meer en meer voor haar charmes gevallen. Severus wist dat er nooit iets zou kunnen zijn tussen hen. Tenslotte was hij haar leerkracht en zij zijn leerlinge en dan kwam er ook nog eens bij dat hij veel te oud voor haar was, maar deze redenen waren niet voldoende om Severus' hart minder snel te laten kloppen als hij Marlies zag. Bij iedere gelegenheid dat zich voordeed en hij haar kon aanraken dan gebruikte hij die ook met volle teugen. Hoe langer hij haar kende, hoe meer hij viel voor haar charmes en hoe meer het hem niet meer kon schelen wat de eventuele gevolgen zouden kunnen zijn. Dit was haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein en het was nu of nooit!

'Juffrouw Penutsmaker, kan ik je na de les even spreken?' vroeg hij Marlies vriendelijk.

'Ja, hoor.'

Het antwoord kwam volgens Severus er liefdevol uit en het deed zijn bloed hard stromen tegen de aders. Maar de echte klank van het antwoord was vriendelijk en onverschillig, maar dat ontging Severus.Hij stapte richting zijn bureau en zette zich neer. Hij liet zijn blik dwalen en keek, zonder dat hij het wist, weer naar Marlies.Ze was zo perfect, hij had haar zien opgroeien, hij had haar daarmee geholpen door haar Toverdranken aan te leren. Hij had gezien hoe Marlies twee jaar geleden, toen alles was begonnen, naar hem toegekomen was. Ze kon nergens anders heen.Er werd op zijn deur geklopt en Severus keek op.

'Ja?' Vroeg hij met tegenzin. Hij was uitgeput, zijn leerlingen hadden deze week hem een vermoeiende week bezorgd.

'Professor?'

'Ja, wat is er?' en hij keek op, naar degene die het zich waagde hem op dit uur nog lastig te vallen. Het was een griffoendor meisje, wat deed die hier, vroeg hij zich af.

'Euhm, professor. Ik weet,' begon ze aarzelend.

Severus dacht diep na, wie was dit meisje nu ook al weer? Was het niet juffrouw Protsemakers? Nee, dat was het niet. Of misschien was het Prutsemakers? Nee. Wat was het nu weer? Ah, juffrouw Penutsmaker, ja dat was het! Blij dat zijn geheugen zich nog niet in de steek liet, zakte hij achterover in zijn stoel en keek het meisje vragend aan.

'Ik wou je niet storen, professor. Maar…'

'Kom terzake, juffrouw Penutsmaker. Ik heb niet de hele avond de tijd!' Sneep begon woedend te worden. Wat was er nu weer aan de hand?Maar daarvoor kreeg hij de tijd niet.

Marlies stond voor haar professor Toverdranken. Ze had iets op haar hart liggen dat er absoluut af moest. Ze was eerst bij Harry geweest, maar hij was er niet en ze had steun van iemand volwassen nodig, eender wie als het maar Perkamentus niet was!Toen de professor haar zo ruw onderbrak, was de moed haar in de schoenen gezonken en vroeg ze zich af waarom ze naar hem was gekomen. Hij was professor Sneep!Nog voor ze zich kon inhouden, of nog maar wenrennen, begon ze luid te snikken. Haar emoties waren te veel, het was alles in één keer!

'Wat in godsnaam is er mis, juffrouw Penutsmaker?' Marlies vond dat zijn stem zo streng klonk, hoe kon ze nu op het idee komen om het aan hem te zeggen?

'Ik,' stotterde ze 'Ik, ik, ik kan het niet zeggen. Niet tegen u.' fluisterde ze zacht.

'Hoe, u kunt het niet tegen mij zeggen? Waarom komt u dan naar hier?' de leerkracht keek haar nieuwsgierig aan en door haar betraande wimpers heen kon Marlies zien dat zijn blik er bezorgd uitzag, ondanks de afschuw in zijn stem.

'Ik ben, ik ben,'

'Ga je nu nog verder geraken dan "ik ben"?'

Hierdoor begon Marlies nog meer te snikken. Het begon haar te duizelen, alles begon vaag te worden, maar ze hield haar sterk. Ze besloot om het gewoon te zeggen. Hij moest toch ergens een greintje fatsoenlijkheid hebben, waar dan ook?

'Mijn ouders zijn in een vliegtuigongeluk omgekomen, vorige nacht,' Marlies nam adem 'Ik ben wees.' En toen stortte ze in.

Severus liet de informatie, die als een klap in zijn gezicht aankwam, tot zich doordringen. Hoewel hij daar niet echt de kans voor kreeg. Nog voor hij kon reageren, zakte Marlies in elkaar en sprong hij recht zodanig dat ze niet tegen de vloer zou vallen. Met een zachte plof kwam ze bewusteloos in zijn armen terecht. Severus vroeg zich af wat hij moest doen, zou hij haar naar de ziekenzaal brengen of haar naar zijn slaapkamer brengen? Hij besloot voor het laatste, aangezien dat veel dichter bij was.

Ze lag daar nu al meer dan 5 uur en al die tijd zat Severus naar haar te kijken. Hij had zitten nadenken over hoe hij zou reageren moesten zijn ouders zo een dood gehad hebben. Waarschijnlijk niets, hij hield niet van hen. Maar dit meisje had in een paar seconden tijd te weten gekomen dat ze geen thuis meer had en geen familie. Ze was wees.Opeens draaide Marlies zich om en keek hem recht in de ogen, die ijskoude ogen deden Severus lichtjes trillen.

Marlies opende haar ogen en vroeg zich af waar ze was. Dit alles kwam haar niet bekend voor. Het bed, met zijn matras, kwam haar onbekend voor. Dan maar de kamer eens bekijken, in plaats van die kale muur en ze draaide zich om. Marlies schrok vanbinnen toen ze in de ogen van professor Sneep keek. Ze wist opeens weer wat er was gebeurd. Het begon haar allemaal weer duidelijk te worden. Het briefje dat haar werd gegeven dat ze bij professor Perkamentus moest gaan, het schoolhoofd vertelde haar het slechte nieuws over haar ouders, hoe haar wereld in elkaar stortte en hoe ze met iemand wou spreken, die haar begreep. Wie kon dat beter dan Harry Potter, die ook wees was? Maar hij was er niet geweest. De enige naam, die toen door haar hoofd vlamde, was professor Sneep. Marlies was de enigste geweest van de Griffoendor meisjes, of algemeen van Griffoendor, die hij goede punten gaf.Plots kwam er een schaamtegevoel over haar heen, ze wist dat ze bewusteloos moet geweest zijn en dat in de buurt van een leerkracht. Marlies besefte ook onmiddellijk, toen ze weer bij haar positieven was, dat zij professor Sneep's ogen aan het bestuderen was. Ze hadden een mooie, diepe, zwarte kleur waar zoveel gevoelens zich schuilhielden . Ze zag niet alleen haat, hebzucht en gierigheid, maar ook bezorgdheid, liefde en medeleven, of beeldde ze zich dat maar in? Hij had borstelige wenkbrauwen en korte wimpers. Haar blik dwaalde weg van zijn ogen en keek naar zijn neus. Het was een lange neus, ook weer niet te lang. De neus was een klein beetje gebogen, alsof er een bult onder zat, maar vreemd genoeg paste de neus bij de rest van de professor zijn gezicht.

'Ahum,' kuchte professor Sneep, 'Is mijn gezicht goedgekeurd?'

'Euhm, professor?'

Severus keek verschrikt op en keek in die ijskoude, blauwe ogen van Marlies.

'Ja, wat is er?' vroeg hij verbaast.

'De bel is gegaan.' Nu was het Marlies haar beurt om Severus verbaast aan te kijken. 'U had toch gevraagd of ik even kon blijven? U wou me toch spreken, of niet soms?'

'Huh?' Severus begon bijna te glimlachen toen hij haar onzekere en verbaasde blik zag. Hij schrok weer op uit zijn gedachten en besefte dat Marlies hem een vraag had gesteld. 'Oh, ja. Was ik even vergeten.'

'Als u me nu niet wilt spreken, professor, dan ga ik hoor.'

'Nee, neen,' schudde Severus heftig zijn hoofd. Dat was wel het laatste wat hij wou dat ze zou weggaan, 'Blijf maar of beter gezegd, zou u mij willen volgen naar mijn kantoor? Daar kunnen we rustig verder praten.'

Marlies knikte.

Marlies volgde professor Sneep en vroeg zich af wat hij nu weer van plan was. Toen hij toonde dat ze zich moest zetten op de stoel tegenover zijn bureau, kon ze niet langer haar nieuwsgierigheid bedwingen en vroeg professor Sneep op de man af: 'Waarvoor wilt u mij spreken, professor Sneep? Heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan, misschien?'

'Neen, natuurlijk niet. Hoe gaat het met je?'

Marlies trok verbaast haar wenkbrauwen naar omhoog. Dat had hij haar niet meer gevraagd sinds…sinds…ja, sinds wanneer?

'Hoe bedoelt u, professor?'

'Wel, ik vraag gewoon hoe het met je gaat, of begrijp je dat niet?' snerpte het antwoord van professor Sneep door haar ziel.

'Natuurlijk, wel.' Stotterde ze.

'Wel dan, waar wacht je dan nog op?'

'Het gaat prima met me.' Antwoordde ze toonloos.

'Prima? Ben je daar zeker van?'

'Euh, ja,' maar toen ze de blik van haar leerkracht zag, twijfelde ze. 'Ik denk het toch.'

'Je denkt het, maar bent niet zeker?'

'Euh, ja.'

'Waarom ben je niet zeker?'

'Ik weet het niet, professor.'

'Waarom weet je het niet zeker?'

Marlies begon zich onzekerder en onzekerder te voelen. Professor Sneep bleef maar vragen op haar afvuren, waar ze geen antwoord – of toch geen juiste, volgens de professor – kon geven. Waar wou hij naartoe? Probeerde hij haar in één of andere hoek te drijven? Dat ging ze toch niet laten gebeuren en besloot om de rollen om te draaien.

'Waarom twijfelt u eraan dat het niet prima met me gaat?'

'Omdat je antwoord er maar zinloos uitkwam. Alsof je mij probeerde te misleiden.'

'Waarom zou ik u willen misleiden?'

'Omdat je zelf de waarheid van je antwoord wilt ontvluchten, misschien?'

'Waarom zou ik mijn antwoord willen ontvluchten?'

'Om niet gekwetst te worden, juffrouw Penutsmaker.'

'Waarvoor zou ik dan gekwetst moeten zijn?'

Marlies begon zo haar twijfels te krijgen over het gezonde verstand van professor Sneep.

'Ik denk dat we beiden weten waarom.'

'Oh, ja. Dan moet ik u teleurstellen, professor. Ik heb geen flauw idee waarover u het hebt. Zou u mij een tip kunnen geven?'

Severus kreeg er zenuwen van. Hij had geantwoord op haar vragen, maar nu was hij het toch beu aan het worden. Hij wou werkelijk weten hoe het met haar ging.

'Juffrouw Penutsmaker, ik ga niet zinloos rond de ketel gaan draaien. Hoe voel je je nu, op dit eigen moment!'

'Zoals ik al zei, professor. Prima!'

'De waarheid!' brulde hij en om zijn woede nog meer te laten uitkomen, klopte hij hard met zijn vuist op het blad van zijn bureau. Een paar seconden later had hij er spijt van, toen zijn hand pijnlijk begon te bonzen en vooral wanneer hij zag hoe zijn studente trilde van zijn woede uitbarsting.

'Angstig, professor.'

'Het spijt me,' meende Severus oprecht, 'Ik had niet zo tegen u mogen uitvallen. Ik wil weten hoe je je voelde, voordat ik tegen je uitvloog.'

'De waarheid?'

'De waarheid.' Knikte Severus bevestigend.

'Niet zo goed.'

Severus zag haar aarzelen en besloot om er meer achter te weten te komen. 'Wat is het probleem?' vroeg hij medelevend.

'Als ik eerlijk mag zijn, professor,' begon Marlies en wanneer ze professor Sneep een handgebaar zag doen dat ze vooral niet mocht stoppen, ging ze verder. 'Ik dacht dat ik me prima voelde tot dat u me deed twijfelen.'

'Deed ik je dan twijfelen?'

Marlies besloot om daar niet op in te gaan en vervolgde haar uitleg. 'U deed me inzien, dat ik mij maar oppervlakkig prima voelde. Nu weet ik beter. Ik voel me…'

'Je voelt je allesbehalve prima?'

Ook dit negeerde Marlies. 'Ik voel me hartstikke goed in mijn vel.'

Marlies kreeg de slappe lach toen ze de verbaasde blik van professor Sneep zag en besefte dat hij er in getuimeld was. Opeens stopte ze met lachen.

Severus keek haar woedend aan. Hij had aan haar getoond dat hij bezorgd om haar was en als beloning zag hij haar hem uitlachen. Severus moest wel toegeven dat ze een mooie lach had, vooral aanstekelijk. Hij had Marlies al eerder zien lachen: aan de tafels in de Grote Zaal, in de gang, wanneer Griffoendor een Zwerkbalmatch won, onder haar vrienden, zelfs naar hem. Het had hem ook al opgevallen dat wanneer ze lachte, haar ogen altijd die vrolijke twinkelende schijn had. Iedere keer als hij Marlies zag lachen, vrolijkte hij meteen ook op.Maar niet deze keer, hij wist dat ze het niet meende wat ze zei. Dan maar de harde en korte pijn, dacht hij bij zichzelf.

'Goed, je laat me geen keus. Als je het liever zo wilt.' Zei hij koeltjes tegen Marlies.

'Welke keus?' keek Marlies hem argwanend aan.

'Deze keus. Ik vroeg me af hoe je je voelde nu je al twee jaar zonder ouders leeft, zonder enige familie en toen je had besloten om hier op Zweinstein in de vakanties te blijven en hier te komen wonen.' Hij ademde eventjes en sprak toen toonloos verder: 'Ik vroeg me af of je niet eens met mij daarover wou praten, aangezien ik je toen ook hebt geholpen. Ik vroeg me af of het werkelijk met je goed ging, want als ik nu eens eerlijk mag zijn, juffrouw Penutsmaker, je punten gaan achteruit wat Toverdranken betreft, en niet omdat ik je haat, maar omdat je onvolledig bent en bovenal, afwezig bent in de lessen!'

'Ik heb nog nooit een les gemist.' Zei Marlies, die duidelijk haar oren niet kon geloven.

'Daar heb ik het niet over.' Severus zuchtte lichtbaar geërgerd. 'Je bent lichamelijk aanwezig, maar niet met je gedachten, Penutsmaker. Ik heb ook al gemerkt dat je je onder vrienden niet meer gedraagt zoals je dat vroeger deed. Ik zie je wel nog plezier maken, maar het is geforceerd, je lacht geforceerd, je bent vriendelijk, maar het is geforceerd. Ik heb gehoord dat je je voortdurend afzondert op je kamer en in de uilenvleugel. Ik heb gemerkt dat je bijna niets meer eet.'Severus zag de ogen van Marlies van verbazing opensperren. Ze keek hem ongelovig aan.

'Hoe kom je daar nu bij? Bespioneer je mij soms?' vroeg Marlies verbluffend.

Was het zo duidelijk dat ze de laatste tijd afwezig was en nu meer dan ooit haar ouders miste, was het echt zo duidelijk dat zelf een vreemde, een leerkracht het veranderde gedrag van haar merkte?

'Je weet net zo goed als ik dat ik dit niet aan het verzinnen ben.' Zuchtte professor Sneep. 'Ik heb je twee jaar geleden verteld, juffrouw Penutsmaker, dat ik je in de gaten zou houden en dat je altijd bij mij langs mocht komen als het niet ging. Maar blijkbaar ben je dat vergeten of wil je mijn hulp niet.'

'Ik ben het niet vergeten.' Mompelde ze.

Integendeel! Ze had er al een paar keer over nagedacht om bij professor Sneep te gaan, maar had dat voor de één of andere manier steeds uitgesteld. Ze was stom geweest om te denken dat niemand het zou gemerkt hebben. Ze kon zich nog zo goed herinneren dat professor Sneep voortdurend opdoemde op momenten wanneer ze het minste had verwacht, hij haar in de gaten hield dat ze niet depressief zou zijn en iets stoms zou uithalen, dit allemaal in het eerste jaar na de dood van haar ouders. Daarna was hij gestopt met haar in het oog te houden, of dat had Marlies toch gedacht.

'Waarom ben je dan niet langsgekomen?' vroeg professor Sneep met een zachte stem.

'Ik – Ik – Ik,' stamelde Marlies.

Severus zag dat zijn leerlinge op het punt stond om in huilen uit te barsten. Om geen moment van schaamte te hebben stond hij op en ging op zijn hurk naast marlies zitten en legde een troostende hand op haar schouder.

'Het is goed, ik hoef geen antwoord.' Zei Severus stilletjes en hij liet toe dat Marlies zich omdraaide om hem tenslotte vast te nemen rond de nek en in huilen uit te barsten.

Terwijl Severus Marlies troostte, was hij in gedachten verzonken. Hij had haar nu al sinds de grote vakantie tot nu toe zien veranderen. In het begin was ze nog vrolijk en speels geweest, niet haar grote mond te vergeten! Maar naarmate dat het schooljaar zich verstrekte was ze gaan veranderen. Haar punten begonnen langzaam te zakken, ze lachte maar af en toe, 's morgens zat ze niet aan de ontbijttafel en naarmate de weken verstreken zat ze ook al niet meer 's middags en 's avonds voor het eten aan de tafel. Twee weken geleden bij de Zwerkbalmatch Griffoendor – Zwadderich was Marlies niet komen opdagen en nog steeds zakte haar punten en kwam nu zelfs af en toe te laat in zijn lessen. Hij zag haar geleidelijk aan magerder worden tot over een week een vriendin van haar tegen Marlies zich bezorgt maakte. Sindsdien kwam ze weer eten – al was het maar weinig tot bijna niets – lachte ze weer – wel geforceerd. Maar haar gedrag was er niet beter op geworden. Misschien dachten haar vrienden dat Marlies weer de oude was geworden, maar Severus wist beter. In deze laatste week was Marlies begonnen met zich op te sluiten op haar kamer en een rol speelde tegenover haar vrienden. Severus moest toegeven dat ze goed kon acteren, aangezien zelfs haar beste vrienden mooi in de val liepen. Severus zag dat de laatste test van Marlies allesbehalve nog goed was. Ze was op drie dagen tijd vier punten gedaald en had nu nog maar een één behaald. Snikkend verstoorde Marlies zijn gedachten: 'Professor?'

'Hmm.' Antwoordde hij uit teken dat ze mocht spreken.

'Professor, wilt u mij helpen?'

Marlies keek professor Sneep onzeker aan. Wanneer ze hem bemoedigend zag glimlachen, ontspande ze zich meer.

'Natuurlijk wil ik je helpen, Marlies.' De woorden waren slechts een gefluister, maar Marlies had ieder woord verstaan. Ook zij glimlachte terug, ook al was het een beetje beverig. Marlies zocht naar een zakdoek in één van haar zakken, maar vond er geen. Ze besloot dan maar om gewoon haar neus op te halen, bij gebrek aan iets dergelijks. Bij dat teken was het alsof professor Sneep wakker sprong en naar zijn bureau terug liep. Daar zag ze hem een lade openen en er een zakdoek uithalen.

'Hier,' gaf hij haar de zakdoek, 'kan ietsje handiger zijn.'

Dankbaar nam ze het aan en maakte er gebruik van. Toen ze het weer opvouwde stak ze het in haar binnenzak van haar gewaad en toen werd het stil, vreselijk stil.

In de voorbije tien minuten hadden ze elkaar alleen maar stilzwijgend aangestaard. Professor Sneep had soms van zijn stoel opgestaan en stapte rond in zijn kantoor. Af en toe had hij zijn mond geopend alsof hij iets wou zeggen, maar had zich toen weer bedacht en was dan weer op zijn stoel gaan zitten. Daar was hij zenuwachtig met zijn veer beginnen te spelen en toen hij had gemerkt dat het op Marlies haar zenuwen werkte, was hij gestopt. Nu had professor Sneep zich niet meer bewogen voor wel vier minuten en waren ze in een stilzwijgend ooggevecht geraakt.

Marlies herinnerde zich nog toen ze voor het eerst zijn ogen had opgemerkt en later nog vele keren had bestudeert. Iedere keer wanneer ze hem diep aankeek, kreeg ze twijfels. De ene keer hadden die ogen haar met begrip, liefde, genegenheid, trots en geluk aangekeken. De andere keer: haat, schaamte, droevigheid, afgunstig en vooral met afkeer. Professor sneep had zoveel verschillende opzichten wat zijn ogen betrof, dat ze zich nog steeds afvroeg of hij zich op dit eigen moment zich schaamde, haar iets wou zeggen dat belangrijk was, of haar gewoon wou wegsturen uit verveling. Wat ging er toch in hem om?

'Moet ik het haar nu vertellen, of niet?' Dacht Severus. 'Nee, dit was geen goed moment, of juist wel?'

'Nee, nu nog niet! Wachten, Severus, wachten!'antwoordde een stemmetje in Severus zijn gedachten. 'Je wilt haar niet wegjagen, niet nu ze je hulp nodig heeft.'

'Maar heeft ze wel je hulp nodig?' antwoordde nog een ander een stemmetje.

'Natuurlijk, anders zou ze het toch niet vragen?'

'Misschien is het weer één van haar sarcastische opmerkingen, of gewoon een grap die ze uithaalde?'

'Neen!' schreeuwde het ene stemmetje weer. 'Dit was geen grap, ze had geweend, hem gesmeekt om haar te helpen. Ze had zijn hulp nodig en wel zo snel mogelijk!'

'Maar hoe kan ik haar helpen? Met wat moet ik beginnen?' vroeg Severus tegen zijn eigen gedachten.

'Misschien met te beginnen dat ze zich ontspant, op haar gemak voelt?' stelde het andere stemmetje weer voor.

Severus glimlachte om zijn gedachten. God, wat was hij blij met hen, ze zorgden er steeds voor dat hij een oplossing had.

'Marlies,' zei Severus wachtend tot ze uit haar eigen gedachten wereld kwam. 'ik stel voor dat je vanaf nu iedere avond rond acht uur bij mij komt, dan zullen we eens zien of we je weer kunnen oplappen. Als het belangrijkste achter de rug is, zal ik eens kijken of ik je kan helpen met je schoolwerk.' Hij keek Marlies aan en zag haar instemmend knikken. 'Goed,' ging Severus verder. 'je hoeft voor mij geen huistaken meer te maken en de testen niet mee te doen. Maar iedere vrijdag zal ik je hier op mijn kantoor overhoren of je wel hebt opgelet, misschien doe ik hier dan wel een klein testje voor je. Ik zal zien of ik iets dergelijks kan regelen bij je hoofdvakken, geen huiswerk meer of zo. Vanavond zal ik nog snel eens bij professor Perkamentus gaan, als je morgen voor de lessen nog eens wilt langskomen zal ik je verder informeren.'

'Ok,' antwoordde Marlies. 'Bedankt.'

'Is graag gedaan.' Glimlachte hij weer en stapte naar de stoel van Marlies. 'Als er iets is, kun je altijd langskomen, al was het in het holst van de nacht, of bij het krieken van de dag!'

'Zal ik onthouden, professor.'

'Als je wilt, mag je nu gaan. Ik hou je niet langer meer tegen.'

Hierbij stond Marlies recht en keek hem diep in de ogen. Een lichte trilling kwam er via zijn rug omhoog naar zijn nek en zijn maag maakte een vreselijke tuimeling, die hij nog wel leuk vond. Voor hij het goed en wel besefte haalde Marlies haar armen uit en sloeg ze rond zijn nek en omhelsde hem hevig.

'Bedankt, professor.' Zei ze stilletjes en vertrok toen, zachtjes de deur sluitend.


	2. Een vreemde droom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only my characters...**

**- Hoofdstuk 2: Een vreemde droom. -**

Marlies was nu al een tijdje aan het ronddwalen in het kasteel. Ze had al een paar verdiepingen gedaan en keek naar haar horloge. Tijd om te gaan eten. Ze stopte eventjes en merkte op dat ze niet eens honger had, ze wou liever nadenken over het gesprek bij professor Sneep. Marlies had net het gevoel alsof hij nog iets anders wou zeggen, maar dat had hij niet gedaan. Ze was blij dat ze geholpen werd en nu er iemand was die dat deed, zou ze toch moeten gaan eten, al was het een beetje. Aangekomen in de Grote Zaal stapte Marlies naar haar tafel en plofte zich neer op de bank. Ze nam een toast en smeerde er een beetje boter op.

'Hey, Marlies,' groette Tinne, haar beste vriendin. 'Je hebt vreselijk lang bij professor Sneep gezeten. Stronk vroeg zich af waar je bleef en de derdejaars beschouwen je als een godin, aangezien ze geen Toverdranken hebben gehad!' Marlies glimlachte met die opmerkingen en at verder.

'Wel ja, dan niet.' Mompelde Tinne.

Met de volgende hap die Marlies nam, voelde ze haar maag draaien. Een hevige misselijkheid maakte plaats in haar buik. Marlies sprong recht en holde naar de dichtstbijzijnde meisjes wc. Eenmaal binnengekomen, duwde ze een eerstejaars Ravenklauw aan de kant en gaf over in de enige leegstaande toilet. Daar bleef ze wel vijf minuten tot de misselijkheid weer afnam.

'Euhm, alstublieft.' Gaf de eerstejaars haar een handdoek. 'Gaat het beter?'

Dankbaar nam ze het aan en knikte, hoewel ze zich nog steeds draaierig voelde. Marlies stapte naar de wasbak en keek in de spiegel, ze zag lijkbleek. Na zich te verfrissen, stapte ze naar buiten. Ze besloot om niet meer terug naar de Grote Zaal te keren, maar gewoon naar haar slaapkamer. Marlies draaide zich om en botste plotseling tegen iemand aan. Ze voelde een harde stoot tegen haar maag zodat weer terug naar de wc moest hollen om weer hetzelfde voor te hebben als tien minuutjes geleden. Toen ze net terug naar buiten wou, hield een gestalte haar tegen.

'Gaat het, juffrouw Penutsmaker?' vroeg de gestalte van ver.

Marlies knikte weer en toen ze aanstalten maakte om verder te gaan, werd ze vastgenomen aan haar schouder en omgedraaid. Marlies keek recht in het gezicht van haar favoriete professor, Harry Potter.

'Professor.' Stamelde Marlies verbaast, hoe had ze de klank van zijn stem niet herkent?

'Goedenavond, Marlies.' Glimlachte professor Potter. 'Sorry wat die botsing betrof hè.'

'Oh, niks, hoor.' Marlies voelde zich zwakker worden, haar benen begonnen te knikken en haar handen trilden. Was dit nu omdat ze zich zo ellendig voelde, of gewoon bij het zien van haar professor?

'Ik had je niet gezien.' Ging professor Potter verder. 'En wat die misselijkheid veroorzaakt heeft, moet je maar op deze testen steken.' Hij wees naar een dikke map die blijkbaar vol met testen stak en die de oorzaak had gevormd tot een tweede keer toiletlopen. 'Zou je me eventjes willen vergezellen, Marlies?'

Met het horen van haar voornaam, nam ze maar aan dat het wel veilig was om hem ook zo te noemen, zoals ze altijd had gedaan als ze met hem alleen was.

'Ja, is prima, Harry.'

Eenmaal aangekomen in het kantoor, zwaaide Harry met zijn toverstok naar het haardvuur, waar snel een vuurtje brandde die de kamer verwarmde.

'Zo, zet je Marlies of kom je liever mee naar mijn persoonlijke vertrekken?' vroeg Harry vriendelijk. 'Ik kan je verzekeren dat het daar veel warmer zal zijn. Het is hier om te bevriezen!'

Marlies knikte maar snel van ja, hét was hier ook vreselijk koud! Harry nam haar bij de elleboog en begeleide haar naar een deur die leidde naar zijn vertrekken. Met een gemompelde wachtwoord ging de deur open en een warme gloed overspoelde Marlies, die er van genoot. De kamer hing vol met persoonlijke spullen zoals: foto's van zijn beste vrienden, Ron en Hermelien, een diploma van leerkracht Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, een foto waar Harry een hand schudde met de Minister van Toverkunsten, een paar jaar geleden, voor bewezen diensten, de overwinnaar van de strijd tussen goed en kwaad. Er hing ook een spandoek omhoog met 'Potter is the best!' iets dat resteerde van zijn Zwerkbalcarrière in zijn laatste jaar toen ze de Cup hadden gewonnen, met daar onder een gigantische foto in posterformaat waar het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor stond. Er was zelfs een glazen kast met al zijn magische medailles die hij had verkregen, hij was niet voor niets Harry Potter! Harry toverde een bord met sandwiches tevoorschijn en twee glazen gevuld met pompoensap.

'Neem maar gerust een bord, hoor.' Stelde Harry voor. 'Ik heb nog niets gegeten.' Verklaarde hij toen hij zelf een sandwich nam met ham.

Marlies schudde dankbaar van nee, ze voelde zich nog steeds niet goed. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en at rustig verder. Terwijl hij at, nam Marlies hem op. Ze had altijd al een speciale band met hem gehad en hield van hem met heel haar hart en ziel. Ze keek naar het litteken op zijn voorhoofd en er kwam een pijnlijke trek rond haar mond. Marlies wist dat hij dat litteken verafschuwde, het had hem niets dan ellende gegeven. Zijn ouders waren gestorven, zijn peetvader Sirius, Kannewasser- een Huffelpuffer, en goede vrienden. Het had hem veel verdriet in zijn leven gebracht en een leegte. Marlies dwaalde verder naar zijn ogen en huiverde wanneer ze zag dat hij haar glimlachend aankeek, toen at hij verder. Harry had van die mooie, amandelgroene ogen, die hij van zijn moeder had geërfd. Haar blikken dwaalde verder en kwamen tot stilstand bij zijn borst, die zachtjes op en neer ging. Die op-en-neerbeweging zorgde ervoor dat Marlies zich wat beter voelde en zich geruststelde. Haar hart was ondertussen zo erg gaan kloppen in haar keel, dat ze dacht dat Harry het zou zien. Haar handen zweetten, ondanks dat ze voortdurend ze afveegde aan haar gewaad, haar mond voelde droog aan en haar ademhaling was oppervlakkig, ze durfde niet te diep in te halen.

'Drink wat.' Bood Harry haar het glas aan met een spottende blik in zijn ogen.

Een blozende Marlies nam het glas aan en dronk er met grote teugen van en zette het weer neer op het tafeltje. Harry stopte met eten en dronk zelf ook wat, vooraleer hij rechtstond en zich naast Marlies zette. Hij plantte zijn hand op haar linker bovenbeen, meer langs de binnenkant en streelde het liefkozend. Bij de aanraking van zijn hand, voelde Marlies het bloed razendsnel stromen door haar aderen en kon het niet laten om zachtjes te kreunen van genot. Ze keek naar zijn glimlachende gezicht en ook zij toverde er eentje tevoorschijn. Vooraleer Marlies het goed en wel besefte trok Harry aan haar arm zodat ze op zijn benen kwam te zitten. Met zijn rechterhand streelde hij haar over de rug terwijl zijn ander hand zich nestelde achter haar nek en haar dwong om zich voorover te buigen, zodat hij lichtjes een kus op haar lippen kon plaatsen.

Marlies voelde haar maag omkeren en daar was weer het misselijke gevoel, maar ze negeerde het. Ze voelde de teleurstelling toen Harry stopte en haar aankeek. Vastbesloten door zijn blik nestelde ze zich dichter bij hem en sloeg een hand rond zijn nek en legde haar andere hand op zijn borstkas. Ze boog zich weer voorover en besloot voor een kus met meer passie. Toen ze merkte dat hij zelf niet het initiatief nam, deed ze het maar zelf en wreef met haar tong langs zijn onderlip, hem dwingend haar toe te laten. Eindelijk opende hij zijn mond en kon ze genieten van de sensatie die erdoor haar lichaam ging. Marlies voelde zijn hand verwijderen van haar rug en naar de voorkant komen van haar gewaad en begon langzaam de knopen los te maken. Ze voelde hoe hij zijn mond verwijderde en er mee dwaalde over haar huid naar haar schouder, die hij had bloot gemaakt. Zijn ademhaling versnelde en zijn kussen werden vuriger naarmate Marlies probeerde zijn gewaad uit te doen, tussen de kussen door. Harry nam haar vast en drukte haar heel dicht tegen hem aan, dit zorgde ervoor dat Marlies naar adem moest happen van genot. Zijn mond kwam terug naar haar lippen en terwijl ze elkaar innig kusten duwde hij haar naar achteren, tot dat Marlies iets tegen haar been voelde. Harry duwde haar achterover met een hand achter haar rug, zodat ze niet zou vallen en Marlies voelde de zachte matras van zijn bed. Ook haar ademhaling ging steeds sneller en de misselijkheid maakte plaats voor een verlangen. Met bibberende handen trok ze de T-shirt van Harry uit en keek ze verwonderd naar de gespierde borstkas. _Dat moet nog van al zijn Zwerkbaltrainingen zijn_, dacht ze. Opeens voelde ze een hand langs haar benen omhoog glijden en werd ze weer overrompeld door vurige lippen die weer haar mond hadden gevonden. Zelf streelde ze met haar hand over zijn naakte bovenlijf en door zijn haren. Net toen Marlies de knopen van zijn broek wou opendoen werd er hard op de deur van zijn kantoor geklopt.

Marlies keerde weer terug op aarde met een schok en besefte opeens waar ze mee bezig was. Plotseling voelde ze een afkeer van haar eigen. Ze hield van Harry, maar was ze er wel al klaar voor?

'Harry,' fluisterde Marlies. 'stop.'

'Shh, als het belangrijk is komen ze wel terug.' Mompelde hij, maar toen hij haar net een kus op de lippen wou geven draaide Marlies haar hoofd weg.

'Neen, Harry.' Duwde ze hem lichtjes van haar af. 'Ik wil niet.'

Harry stond woedend recht. Marlies zag hem kijken met haat in zijn ogen terwijl hij haar kleren aan het sorteren was. Hij gooide de weinige kleren naar haar hoofd en snauwde: 'Trek ze aan.' En ook hij trok zijn kleren snel aan. Er werd voor een vierde keer geklopt.

'Blijf hier en laat je niet zien.' Zei Harry op zo een ijzige toon zodat Marlies ter plekke vervroor.

Marlies kleedde zich verder aan, nadat ze Harry had zien verdwijnen via de deur. Haar gedachten gingen razendsnel en strafte haar eigen voor deze stommiteit. Ze moest hier weg, ze moest kunnen nadenken over wat er was gebeurd en nog belangrijker: hoe had ze het zo ver laten komen? Dit was zij niet meer, de oude Marlies zou nooit zoiets roekeloos doen. Marlies stond aan de deur en wou ze net opendoen, toen ze haar naam hoorde vallen in het gesprek tussen Harry en degene die op de deur had geklopt.

'Ik ben zonet bij het schoolhoofd geweest,' zei de stem en onmiddellijk herkende Marlies wie het was, professor Sneep. 'Juffrouw Penutsmaker moet voor haar hoofdvakken geen huistaken meer maken, maar wel nog de testen en aangezien Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten haar hoofd…'

'Ja, ik heb het wel begrepen.' Snauwde Harry naar zijn collega. 'Het is goed, je kunt weer gaan.'

'Kalm daar, Potter.' Zei Sneep alsof hij tegen één van zijn leerlingen bezig was. 'Waarom zo'n haast? Zit er iemand op je te wachten misschien?'

'Hoe kom je daar nu bij?' zei Harry op een verschrikte toon en ietsje te snel, zodat het er verdacht uitzag.

'Ah, wie is de ongelukkige?'

Marlies hoorde dat professor Sneep zijn stem een geamuseerde klank had aangenomen. Ze wist niet hoe het kwam, maar opeens moest ze zich inhouden om niet te gaan lachen.

'Er is hier niemand!' zei Harry op een vervelende toon.

'Oh, daarmee dat het zo lang duurde voor je me binnen liet.'

Marlies hoorde de spottende klank van professor Sneep en kon zich inbeelden dat hij zich aan het amuseren was.

'Rot van hem.' Fluisterde ze stilletjes tegen zichzelf. 'Andermans ellende gebruiken voor je eigen ontspanning.' En toch kon Marlies het niet laten om te glimlachen.

'Ik lag te slapen, sneep.'

'Professor Sneep, dat hoor ik liever.' Zei professor Sneep op zachte, doordringende toon.

'Is er nog iets, PROFESSOR sneep?'

Marlies voelde de haat in de stem van Harry toen hij het verzoek van professor Sneep had herhaald. Opeens voelde ze iets kriebelen aan haar neus en toen ze naar beneden keek voor te zien wat het was kwam er een luide Hatshoe! Opgeschrikt luisterde Marlies naar de conversatie in de andere kamer.

'Wat was dat Potter?' vroeg professor Sneep verbaasd nadat hij een geluid in de kamer er tegen had gehoord.

'Euhm – mijn uil.' Flapte Harry uit. 'Ze zal honger hebben.'

'Doe niet dom, Potter!' onderbrak professor Sneep. 'We weten beiden dat dat geen dier was. Ik dacht eerder aan een persoon, een jonge persoon aan het geluid te horen.'

Harry begon zenuwachtig met zijn handen in zijn zakken te frutselen, wat professor Sneep niet ontging.

'Zou ik eens mogen kijken wie, gewoon voor het belang van de school.' Professor Sneep glimlachte geniepig. 'We willen niet dat een leerkracht de regels verbrak met een leerlinge, hè?'

'Euhm-.' Aarzelde Harry.

Marlies schrok wakker. Ze moest zich zo snel mogelijk gaan verbergen, maar waar? Sneep mocht haar alle sinds niet vinden! Marlies keek de kamer rond. De ene oplossing belachelijker dan de andere: onder de lakens, nee natuurlijk niet, zie je zo en dan zou het maar een raar zicht zijn; onder het bed, nee was geen mogelijkheid, te smal; in de kast, ja in de kast!

Marlies holde naar de kastdeur en wanneer ze net in de kast wou kruipen ging de slaapkamerdeur open.

'Wat moet dit voorstellen!' klonk de stem van de leerkracht Toverdranken woedend.

Severus voelde zijn hart breken. Hij kon z'n ogen niet geloven en al zeker niet dat daar Marlies stond. Hij zag haar blozen en zenuwachtig naar Harry kijken, Severus draaide zich woedend om naar Potter. God, wat haat ik die jongen, dacht hij.

'Wel,' vroeg Severus kalm, extreem kalm voor zijn doen. 'krijg ik nog een antwoord?'

'P-professor Sneep,' stotterde Marlies. 'het is niet, het is niet w – wat u d – denkt.'

'Ah, en aan wat denk ik dan, juffrouw Penutsmaker?' voor de eerste keer in zijn leven voelde hij woede voor zijn leerlinge, geen medelijden, maar pure woede.

Marlies had de woedende blik van professor Sneep gezien en keek naar haar schoenen. Hoe kon ze hier heelhuids uitgeraken?

'I – ik,' stotterde Marlies verder.

'Ach ja, aangezien u aan iets schijnt te denken, wat ik volgens u zou denken blijkt het dus nogmaals waar te zijn, anders zou u er niet aan denken.' Eindigde professor Sneep haar gestotter, maar toen hij zich net wou omdraaien stopte Marlies hem.

'Professor, wacht!' kwam het fluisterend uit haar mond.

Professor Sneep draaide zich weer om en keek haar recht in de ogen aan.

'Professor, zou u – zou u het tegen niemand willen zeggen?' Marlies zag het nut er niet van in om het te ontkennen, ze richtte voor een paar momenten haar blikken op Harry, maar die stond daar gewoon als een standbeeld dat vastgeroest was door de jaren heen; aan hem had ze dus ook niets voor de moment. Er ging een sceptische wenkbrauw omhoog bij professor Sneep vooraleer hij antwoordde op haar vraag in nog steeds die zelfde extreme kalmte.

'Als ik het niet zou zeggen, juffrouw Penutsmaker, dan zou ik mijn eigen werk als leerkracht kunnen in gevaar brengen aangezien ik nu op de hoogte ben van u affaire met Potter.' Professor Sneep bekeek haar met de meest koele blik dat Marlies ooit had gezien. 'Aan de andere kant zou ik jullie kunnen chanteren…' een gemene glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht toen hij verder ging. 'Nu, juffrouw Penutsmaker, u bent een slimme heks, vertel mij is wat mijn keuze zal zijn, of geen één van de twee?'

'Euhm,' aarzelde Marlies. Waarom deed Harry niets en stond hij daar gewoon? Het was niet alleen haar fout!

'Ik hoef niet meteen een antwoord.' Zei nog steeds professor Sneep op die koele en kalme toon. 'Ik zie je morgenvroeg tien minuten voor de lessen beginnen.' En met dit zag Marlies professor Sneep vertrekken uit de kamer en de deur toegaan in het lokaal er tegen.

'Dat was nipt.' Zuchtte Harry.

Marlies keek hem woedend aan; ze had er alleen voor gestaan en nu kwam hij eindelijk weer tot leven!

'Aargh!' riep Marlies half luidop vooraleer ze zelf de kamer verliet en zo ver mogelijk wegging van Harry zijn kantoor. Ze moest kunnen nadenken.

Het was donker op de gangen, nergens klonk er geluid. Marlies kwam in de trappenhal terecht en opeens hoorde ze iets. Ze schrok en besefte dat het de portretten waren die zaten te snurken. Opgelucht stapte ze verder met haar toverstok voor haar.

'Miaauw.'

Marlies keek naar beneden en zag nog net Mevrouw Norks verdwijnen achter een deur.

'Verdomme,' fluisterde ze. 'Waar die rotkat zit, zit natuurlijk Vilder!'

Marlies holde weg van de plaats waar Mevrouw Norks haar had gezien en bleef vijf minuten later voor een deur hijgend staan. Ze deed de deur open en zag dat dit naar de Astronomietoren leidde. Ja, dat was de plaats waar ze alleen zou zijn en zou kunnen nadenken, zonder dat iemand haar stoorde, dacht Marlies. Aan de toren zelf aangekomen deed ze voorzichtig de deur open en stapte het vertrek binnen. Ze liep naar het raampje waar ze mooi uitzicht had op de sterren, iets waarvan ze hield. Marlies leunde tegen de rand en zag dat het volle maan was. De spanning – die de laatste tijd nogal aanwezig was bij haar – vloeide uit haar lichaam en Marlies relaxte. De volle maan had altijd iets rustgevends voor haar geweest, ze was er zeker van dat hij haar nooit zou verlaten.

Severus bekeek Marlies stilletjes. Hij had op het bankje gelegen in de toren en had nagedacht wat er allemaal zonet was gebeurd, toen plotseling de deur openging en hij Marlies had zien binnenkomen. Ze had hem duidelijk niet gezien en Severus dacht dat het wel het beste was als hij niet liet merken dat hij er was – voorlopig niet. Hij zag dat ze genoot van het nachtelijke schouwspel en toch ondertussen diep aan het nadenken was, iets wat hij begreep. Hij kwam hier zelf vaak om van de nacht te genieten en om te kunnen nadenken. Opeens hoorde hij een gesnik uit de richting van Marlies en zag haar schouders schokkende bewegingen maken. Hij kreeg ter plekke medelijden en stond geruisloos op en ging naast Marlies staan. Severus draaide haar om en nog voor ze iets kon zeggen omhelsde hij haar hevig en stelde haar gerust.

'Shh, ik ben het maar, Marlies.' Suste hij in haar oor.

Tot zijn grote vreugde ontspande Marlies in zijn armen en omhelsde hem ook, iets wat hij nu nooit had verwacht.Hij wreef troostend met zijn ene hand over haar rug en met zijn andere hand hield hij haar stevig vast.

'Het komt wel goed, shh.'

'Haat u mij professor?'

Severus keek verbaast naar zijn leerlinge en zag opnieuw die schitterende, ijskoude, blauwe ogen. Hiermee verdween het kleine beetje woede, die hij nog had gehad, en probeerde haar gedachten te lezen toen hij antwoordde.

'Natuurlijk haat ik je niet, Marlies.' Zei hij. Hij had gedeeltelijk de waarheid gesproken. Op het moment dat hij haar had gezien in het kantoor, ja, op dat moment had hij haar gehaat. Maar zijn haat had onmiddellijk ruimte gemaakt voor woede, verdriet, pijn en teleurstelling. Nadat hij hier had gelegen was de meeste woede geëbd en de teleurstelling minder groot geweest. De pijn en het verdriet was gebleven. Maar nu was hij niet meer boos, nee. Hij had haar zelfs in zijn hart al vergeven. 'Ik heb je nooit gehaat. Waarom denk je dat?'

'Omdat, omdat…' Marlies zweeg.

Severus trok haar mee naar het bankje en keek haar doordringend aan. 'Omdat wat, Marlies?'

'Omdat je ogen. Je ogen – je keek alsof je me vervloekte, me nooit meer wou zien, alsof – alsof…'

Severus bleef haar aankijken tot ze het zei. Hij was verbaast geweest dat zijn gevoelens zo duidelijk waren geweest in zijn ogen. Zolang ze hem maar niet zag hoe hij werkelijk dacht over haar, dan zou alles goed komen.

Hij nam haar hand en kneep er zachtjes in, als wijze dat ze moest verder spreken en haar toch steunde.

'Alsof ik je – alsof ik je bedrogen had.' Zei Marlies zonder te ademen.

Marlies dacht dat hiermee professor Sneep zou uitvliegen van woede tegen haar, maar tot haar verbazing bleef hij gewoon stilletjes zitten; hij was in gedachten verzonken. Ze schrok toen professor Sneep zijn gezicht naar haar toe draaide en haar recht in de ogen keek, dwingend zodat ze het ook bij hem zou doen. Marlies zag in die diepe zwarte ogen niet langer haat, maar eerder liefde en onzekerheid. Marlies fronste haar wenkbrauwen en wist niet meer hoe ze erover moest nadenken.

'Hoe kom je daarbij, Marlies?' vroeg professor Sneep als een fluistering, wat heel luid klonk wegens de aanwezige stilte rondom hen.

'Ik zal mis geweest zijn, professor.' Krabbelde Marlies terug. 'Ik was verward, ik – ik – het spijt me dat ik dat gezegd heb.' Bij deze zin staarde ze terug naar haar schoenen. Ze was blij dat je haar blos niet kon zien in de donkere toren, heel blij.

'Spijt is een groot woord. Je gebruikt het enkel en alleen wanneer je berouw hebt als je iets gezegd of gedaan hebt en je in de latere toekomst achtervolgt, waardoor je schuldgevoelens hebt. Spijt is een woord dat je moet menen en niet gewoon gebruiken om je veilig te stellen. Het is juist door dat specifiek woordje dat je je bloot stelt aan de ander, vooral je kwetsbaarheid, Marlies. Vertel me nu eens of je werkelijk spijt hebt of gewoon bang bent voor de gevolgen wat je gezegd hebt?'

Was dit weer een standje dat ze had gekregen? Ze dacht na over zijn beschrijving van het woordje spijt en bedacht dat ze moeilijk kon liegen.

'Bang voor de gevolgen.' Fluisterde ze zo zachtjes dat professor Sneep zich voorover moest buigen om haar te versteen.

'Dacht ik het niet.' Keek hij haar glimlachend aan. 'Ik ga je heus niet bijten, iedereen heeft recht op zijn eigen mening, maar vergeet niet om altijd twee keer na te denken vooraleer je iets zegt. Je mening kan soms andere mensen kwetsen.'

Professor Sneep nam haar kin vast en draaide het naar zijn gezicht zodat ze wel verplicht was om hem aan te kijken. Hij gaf een ontspannende, vriendelijke indruk waardoor zij een klein glimlachje te voorschijn toverde.

'Aah,' zei professor Sneep speels. 'je bent zoveel mooier wanneer je lacht, helaas gebeurt dat een beetje te weinig.'

Hiermee moest Marlies nog meer lachen, of beter ze gaf hem een ontspannende glimlach; één van de eerste sinds weken.

'Veel beter, Marlies, veel beter.' Zei professor Sneep goedkeurend 'Vertel me eens, waarom ben je naar hier gekomen en niet naar je leerlingenkamer? Het is bijna middernacht, jonge dame.'

De glimlach van Marlies verdween onmiddellijk en Severus zag haar woedend kijken.

'Eerst doet u alsof u aardig bent, professor, en nu gaat u waarschijnlijk punten afrekken om dat ik hier aanwezig ben. Waarom zou ik dan vertellen waarom ik hier ben?'

'Je zit tenslotte wel in de verboden toren, Marlies. Enkel wanneer je Astronomie hebt mag je hier komen.' Severus was op zijn hoede. Hij had niets beledigends willen zeggen, maar blijkbaar was dat toch het effect geweest op Marlies. Ze is net een poesje, dacht hij, heel lief en speels maar voor je het weet heb je een klauw in je gezicht…Leuk!

'Weet ik wel,' snauwde Marlies. 'Wat doet u hier dan?'

'Ah, maar ik ben professor. Ik mag gaan en staan waar ik wil in dit gebouw.'

'Dan zal ik u maar laten, professor, vooraleer u punten aftrekt.' Woedend draaide Marlies zich om en stapte in een snelle pas naar de deur.

'Juffrouw Penutsmaker, als u niet maakt dat u weer voor mij staat dan zal ik inderdaad punten aftrekken!' Hij zag Marlies abrupt stilstaan met de klink van de deur in haar handen en de deur al op een kier. Ze draaide zich kalm om en Severus was tevreden over zijn gezag dat hij had over leerlingen.

'Dan moet ik Griffoendor maar teleurstellen, maar hier blijf ik niet langer!' zei ze net op dezelfde kalme toon dat hij daarstraks had gebruikt in het kantoor van Harry, net een imitatie. 'Het is hier namelijk verboden voor mij!'

Met dit stapte Marlies weg en sloeg de deur met een helse klap dicht, een verbijsterde professor Sneep achterlatend. Ze nam haar toverstok en haar wand lichte op. Marlies kreeg een grotere uitzicht en stapte woedend verder. Eenmaal bij het portret aangekomen riep ze de Dikke Dame wakker.

'Rustig liefje, rustig.' Zei ze met een slaperige stem. 'Hmm, wachtwoord?'

'Apokalyptiek'

Het portret zwaaide open en Marlies stapte de leerlingenkamer binnen. Het vuur was aan het na sissen, overal stonden drankjes en voedselresten. Ze stapte verder en struikelde over iets. Toen ze beter keek zag ze dat ze over Marc was gestruikeld, een jongen van haar jaar. Marlies bukte zich en maakte hem zachtjes wakker.

'Marc wordt wakker.'

'Hmm?' klonk het van ver.

'Het is laat, je moet in je bed liggen.'

'Laat me slapen, ma!'

Marc zette zich recht en Marlies kon meteen vertellen dat hij gedronken had.

'Och, Marc, niet weer!' ze zuchtte en hielp hem met rechtstaan. 'Kom ik breng je naar je bed.'

'Ik kan het zelf wel, dank u.' weerde hij zich. Marlies liet hem eventjes los, maar moest hem meteen weer ondersteunen; hij wankelde vreselijk op zijn benen.

'Vergeet het, Marc! In nog geen honderd jaar laat ik je alleen de trap op kruipen als een gewond dier.'

Ze gooide zijn arm om haar schouders en kreunde eventjes met het gewicht van de jongen die nu op haar schouders rustte. Na wat wel een uur leek was ze eindelijk met Marc de trap omhoog geraakt.

'En we gaan nog niet naar huis,' zong hij. 'want mijn moeder is nog niet thuis, en we gaan nog niet naar huis, bijlange niet, bijlange niet, want ons moeder is nog niet thuis!'

'Marc, sshh,' probeerde ze voor de achtste keer. 'Er slapen mensen, het is morgen school.'

'En!'

'Wees nu gewoon stil!'

'Shh, Marlies, er slapen mensen.'

Ze opende de deur van de jongensslaapkamer en een luid gesnurk kwam over de twee laatstejaars heen. Strompelend liep ze met Marc naar het leegstaande bed en liet hem er op neer ploffen.

'Marlies…je bent…be- be.' Zei hij slaperig.

'Het is niks, Marc, dit is wat ik altijd doe.' Glimlachte ze.

'Ja, dat is waar…' een luide geeuw onderbrak hen.

'Wat moet dat hier?' zei degene die wakker was geworden.

'Slaap verder Sam,' zei Marlies tegen hem. 'Het is Marc, hij heeft weer te veel gedronken.'

'Hey!' protesteerde Marc. 'Nietes!'

'Blijkbaar wel, dus. Slaapwel, Marlies.' Sam draaide zich om en sliep verder.

'Kom zatlap, leg je neer, dan kan ik je schoenen uitdoen.'

'Ja, ma.'

Marlies deed zijn schoenen en sokken uit, hielp hem met zijn gewaad en bovenste van zijn uniform uit te doen. Ze vouwde alles netjes op en legde het op een stoel in de buurt van zijn bed. Tegen de tijd dat ze weer aan zijn bed stond probeerde Marc tevergeefs zijn broek open te doen.

'Kleine jongen,' grinnikte Marlies. 'hou je broek aan en ga zo slapen.'

'Nee, ligt niet goed.' Hij keek Marlies met smekende oogjes aan. 'Help je me?'

'Marc, vergeet het. Je probeert dat nu al zeker twee jaar en mijn antwoord is nog steeds hetzelfde: je kan het zelf!'

'Shh, er slapen mensen.' Herhaalde hij dezelfde woorden als daarnet. Hij deed zelf zijn broek uit en stond daar gewoon maar te staan – hij was opgestaan terwijl hij zijn broek had uitgedaan.

'Wel, kruip dan onder de lakens.' Stelde ze voor.

'Neen.'

'Wat is er? Is er iets mis met je bed?'

'Neen.'

'Moet je nog iets doen, dan?'

'Neen.'

'Marc, stop daarmee.' Begon Marlies woedend te doen; in die twee jaar dat Marc steeds dronken werd en zij hem hielp naar zijn bed te gaan, kwam hij steeds op een moment waarin hij niet meer luisterde en altijd koppig "neen" antwoordde. Ze sloeg zijn lakens weg en wees gebiedend met een vinger naar zijn matras.

'Neen.' Hield hij aan.

'Dit kun je niet menen.' Zuchtte ze. 'Niet weer. Marc, liefje, ga gewoon slapen. Morgen is het vroeg en doe nu niet zo. Ik ben ook moe.'

'Waarom zei je dat niet eerder?'

'Wat eerder?'

'Dat je moe bent.' Hij keek haar medelevend aan en kroop toen in zijn bed. 'Wil jij mij toedekken?'

Marlies nam het deken en legde het over hem heen. Ze draaide zich om en liep net naar de deur, toen Marc haar aandacht weer trok.

'Marlies?'

'Ja, Marc.'

'Krijg ik geen nachtzoentje?'

'Slaapwel, Marc.' Ze deed de deur dicht maar kon nog net een zucht horen voor hij ook slaperig 'Slaapwel, Marlies.'zei.

Marlies lag in haar bed en kon de slaap niet vatten. Er was zoveel gebeurd vandaag. Professor Sneep dat had gevraagd om langs te komen, hoe hij had gezegd dat hij alles wist, dat ze geholpen zou worden. Ging gaan eten en misselijk werd en toen Harry had tegengekomen, de slaapkamer. Daar wou ze verder over nadenken. Het was niet haar gewoonte om bij een leerkracht naar zijn privé-vertrekken te gaan, zelfs niet bij Harry. Hoe kwam het dat ze zover was gekomen, zo ver dat ze neen moest zeggen, zo ver dat een klop op de deur haar weer tot haar volle verstand had moeten brengen en doen beseffen wat ze deed? Marlies vroeg zich af wat er zou gebeurd zijn moesten ze niet gestoord geweest zijn. Zou ze – zou ze – zou ze ontmaagd geweest zijn?

'Neen!' gilde ze het uit.

'Tisser, Marlies?' vroeg Tinne slaperig.

'Niets, nachtmerrie.'

Ze probeerde er niet verder over na te denken en draaide zich om naar het raam. De maan glinsterde in de duisternis rond hem heen. Marlies keek geconcentreerd naar de maan en het was net alsof hij heel stilletjes danste. Meeslepend op het ritme van de nacht dacht ze niet langer meer aan vandaag, of wat er was gebeurd en kwam in een soort trance terecht. Sluimerend gingen haar ogen dicht en weer open, tot opeens haar ogen voor de laatste keer open gingen en Marlies glimlachend naar de maan keek en net voor ze ze sloot een gezicht voor haar ogen verscheen, maar ze was te moe om erbij stil te staan.

_Marlies liep in één van de gangen op Zweinstein. Ze keek bang achter zich en toen ze hoorde dat ze nog steeds werd achtervolgd, rende ze verder. Hijgend stopte ze een paar verdiepingen hoger. Net toen ze dacht dat ze veilig was kwam er een gestalte voor haar staan._

'_Waarom loop je weg, Marlies?' zei de gestalte. 'Wees niet bang.'_

'_Ga weg!' riep ze. De gestalte droeg een zwart gewaad en had vreemde ogen; ijskoude, blauwe ogen, net als die van haar._

'_Wees niet bang. Ik doe je niets, Marlies.' Hij zette een stap dichter en nu zag Marlies net zijn gelaat niet. Hij deed de kap van zijn hoofd en ze zag blonde haren tevoorschijn komen die glinsterden in het maanlicht die door een raampje vielen._

'_Wie ben je? Wat moet je van me?' schreeuwde ze hem in het gezicht._

'_Kom uit voor je gevoelens. Leg ze niet opzij, schenk ze aandacht.'_

_De man verdween en maakte plaats voor professor Sneep, die bezorgd keek._

'_Gaat het, Marlies?'_

_Ze ontspande zich toen ze hem zag en wist dat ze veilig was._

'_Ja, hoor. Nu toch.' Zei ze._

_Even later stond ze voor een deur die ze opende. Voor ze het goed en wel besefte zag ze daar Harry met een ander meisje – vrouw – staan zoenen. Hij draaide zijn gezicht om en staarde haar aan. Marlies kon haar ogen niet geloven. Ze krijste het uit en sloeg hem vlak in zijn gezicht._

'_Jij!' gilde ze. 'Jij! Smeerlap!'_

'_Marlies, wacht. Ik kan het uitleggen!' hield hij haar tegen aan haar arm. Ze rukte zich los._

'_Als je mij nog één keer aanraakt, dan zweer ik bij al wat me lief is dat ik je vermoord met mijn bloedeigen handen!'_

'Marlies, Marlies!'

'Huh? Wat tisser?' vroeg ze slaperig.

'Je had een nachtmerrie.' Keek Tinne haar bezorgd aan.


	3. Vervloekt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize. Only Marlies, Marc and Tinne, and all other characters you don't know.

**Author's Note: **Eerst en vooral, sorry dat het zoooo lang heeft geduurd. Normaal had ik dit al veel eerder gepost enzo, maar jah. Ik wou in feite stoppen met dit verhaal, maar ik dacht laat ik even doorzetten. Ik heb ook een tijdje in het ziekenhuis gelegen en ik ben eindelijk helemaal genezen.

**Sue-****AnneSparrow:** Bedankt voor de tips. Maar dat was het eerste hoofdstuk en ik had het er zelf moeilijk mee om het goed te krijgen. In dat hoofdstuk werd nogal veel uitgelegd en ik weet dat er weinig actie enzo inzat, maar ik zit nu al aan hoofdstuk 10 en ik hoop dat het ondertussen al wat meer actie inzit.

**goddes-of-imaginary-light:** Sorry dat het zo lang heeftgeduurd en bedankt voor je review, hopelijk vind je dit hoofdstuk goed.

* * *

**- Hoofdstuk 3: Vervloekt -**

De zon kroop stilletjes de kamer binnen en jaagde het laatste beetje duisternis weg in de meisjesslaapzaal. Plagend scheen een zonnestraal op de gesloten oogleden van Marlies. Kreunend draaide het 17-jarig meisje zich om en keek hoe laat het was. Toen ze het uur zag nam ze haar hoofdkussen en kroop eronder – de zonnestralen afwerend. Toen Marlies dacht dat ze mooi weer in slaap zou kunnen vallen begon buiten de vogels hun ochtendlied te fluiten en Marlies sprong recht.

'Gunnen ze me nu werkelijk nog niet een beetje rust!' schreeuwde ze het uit.

Na haar droom van deze nacht had ze bijna geen oog meer dicht gedaan en was ze pas een uur geleden in slaap gevallen. Het was nog maar halfzeven, maar toch stapte ze uit het bed. Ze nam haar uniform uit de kast en sloeg een ochtendjas rond haar heen. Nog geen twee minuten later stapte ze rond in het nog slapende kasteel richting de badkamer van de Hoofdmonitors. Even bleef ze staan toen ze voetstappen hoorde. Ze luisterde aandachtig, maar ze verwijderden zich van haar. Even later stond Marlies voor een ridder. De ridder trok zijn zwaard uit zijn schede en liet zo blijken dat ze niet door mocht.

'Jonkvrouwe Marlies Penutsmaker, tot u dienst, heer.' Boog ze door haar knieën.

'Goedemorgen, mylady,' antwoordde de ridder. 'Het belooft een prachtige dag te worden, is het niet?'

'Uiteraard, heer.' Antwoordde ze glimlachend. 'Heer, als u het niet erg vind zou ik mij graag willen klaarmaken voor de nieuwe dag.'

'Natuurlijk, mylady.' De ridder deed zijn zwaard weer in zijn schede en deed een stap opzij. Hij gebaarde met zijn hand de ze mocht doorlopen en de muur veranderde in een deur.

'Tot nog eens, mylady.'

Marlies stapte de ruimte binnen en kwam in een grote badkamer terecht. Ondanks dat hoofdmonitors met twee zijn en klassenoudsten met vier, was deze badkamer veel groter. Er stonden verscheidene baden, douches, handdoeken in een rekje, of gewoon kortweg: alle luxe die je je maar kon inbeelden. Marlies liep richting een stoel en legde haar schooluniform er netjes op neer. Ze deed haar ochtendjas uit en liep toen naar één van de baden. Ze draaide aan de linkse kraan en vervolgens aan de middelste. Er kwam water uit en aan de stoom die zich vrijmaakte, zag het er warm uit. Bij de andere kraan kwam er sop uit en binnen de kortste keren was het bad vol schuim en werd de kamer verhuld met de geur van rozemarijn. Ze draaide de kraan toe en liet haar slaapkleed op de vloer zakken. Met een vermoeiende zucht stapte ze het warme water in het bad tegemoet en speelde met haar handen in het schuim. Marlies genoot ervan. Ze sloot haar ogen zachtjes en dacht weer aan een leuke tijd, heel lang geleden.

'Nee,' zei ze tegen zichzelf. 'wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd. Of ik nu honderd wensen doe of eentje, ze zullen nooit meer terugkomen.' Ze zuchtte en kreeg tranen in haar ogen. Ze probeerde het beeld van haar ouders voor haar geestesoog te krijgen, maar Marlies merkte dat het niet zo vlot ging zoals ze het vroeger kon. Ze herinnerde haar moeder nog, een slanke vrouw die maar niet genoeg kon hebben van het leven. Iedere morgen stond ze opgewekt op en kon steeds met haar dansende bewegingen mensen aan het lachen brengen. Als haar moeder zag dat het haar weer gelukt was iemand vrolijk te krijgen, dan schudde ze steeds haar zwarte haren achter haar schouders en glimlachte zelfvoldaan. 's Avonds kwam ze steeds bij Marlies langs om haar een verhaal te vertellen dat haar moeder in haar jeugd ooit had meegemaakt. Er was maar één ding vreemd aan haar geweest, en aan haar familie. Ondanks dat haar moeder steeds beweerde een Dreuzel te zijn – net zoals haar vader – had Marlies haar twijfels daarover gehad. Van haar vader had ze het altijd zeker geweten dat hij een Dreuzel was, maar haar moeder, neen, die was toch volgens Marlies een heks. Marlies dacht diep na en ze kon zich zelfs niet meer herinneren hoe lang ze al zelf wist dat ze een heks was. Haar moeder had al sinds haar kleuterjaren zeker gezegd dat ze later naar Zweinstein zou gaan, naar de tovenaarschool omdat ze een heks was. Marlies had er toen nooit bij stil gestaan, maar sinds de dood van haar ouders had ze beginnen na te denken, en hoe meer ze erover nadacht hoe zeker dat ze wist dat haar moeder een heks moet geweest zijn. De vraag die daarop had gevolgd: waarom heeft ze dat willen verbergen?

Marlies staarde naar het plafond en nog steeds had ze er geen antwoord op gekregen. Beelden kwamen tevoorschijn.

_De zevenjarige Marlies kwam huilend de keuken binnengelopen. De buurjongen had haar van haar nieuwe fiets geduwd en haar arm was geschaafd._

'_Marlies, wat is er aan de hand.' Klonk de bezorgde stem van haar moeder. Ze liet snel haar mes vallen op het plankje en kwam op Marlies af. Troostend legde ze een arm om haar schouders en leidde Marlies naar de keukentafel, waar ze mocht gaan opzitten._

'_Kenny heeft mij geduwd.' Jammerde Marlies en toonde haar arm._

'_Och, het ziet er nog niet zo erg uit.' Suste haar moeder. 'Mama zal snel even de pijn laten verdwijnen.' Ze nam een potje met een zalfje en wreef het op de wonde. Marlies voelde snel de pijn uit haar arm wegtrekken en haar moeder gaf er een zoentje op._

'_Zo, nu doet het geen pijn meer hè, zoet?' vroeg ze lachend._

'_Neen, mam.' Ze omhelsde haar moeder en ging weer buiten verder spelen._

_De bijna negenjarige Marlies lag woelend in haar bed. Ze had al drie dagen hoge koorts en zag het verschil niet meer tussen realiteit en dromen. Ze ijlde en er stond een dokter naast haar._

'_Nog steeds veertig graden.' Zuchtte hij. 'Ben je zeker Lisa dat je niet met haar naar het ziekenhuis wilt?'_

_Haar moeder schudde haar hoofd vastbesloten. 'Ik kan zelf wel voor haar zorgen.' Was haar antwoord toen geweest. _

_Kort daarna had er een geur de kamer binnengedrongen en kreeg Marlies iets te drinken. Na het drinken van, wat dat het ook mocht geweest zijn, was Marlies na twee dagen weer de oude en kon zelfs na de vierde dag weer normaal op haar benen staan zonder te wankelen._

_Op een nacht was Marlies wakker geschrokken door het gesnik van haar moeder in de kamer tegen haar van haar ouders. Ze had zich stil gehouden en kon aandachtig het gesprek volgen in de kamer ernaast._

'_Kalm, Lisa.' Troostte haar vader. 'Het komt in orde.'_

'_Nee,' snikte Lisa. 'Je begrijpt het niet. Sirius Zwarts is weer op vrije voeten!'_

'_Ken je die man?'_

'_Uiteraard! Hij was één van de knapste jongens op school.' Snauwde ze haar man toe._

'_Is hij gevaarlijk, schat?' vroeg de kalme stem._

'_Ja, hij heeft zijn beste vrienden verraden en hen de dood ingejaagd!' snikte ze. 'Ik was een goede vriendin van hem, schat, zie je het niet?'_

'_Hij zal hier niet komen. We zijn veilig.'_

'_Neen! Marlies is niet veilig en je weet goed waarom! Ik wil Lucas niet teleurstellen.' Nu snikte ze nog luider dan ze al deed._

'_Ga met hem praten, hij zal de nodige maatregelen wel treffen, voor haar veiligheid. Waarom ga je niet eens naar – euhm – hoe heet die man?'_

'_Albus?'_

'_Ja, die man. Die zal je wel helpen.'_

'_Ja, ik zal er morgen langs gaan en zal contact opnemen met Lucas.' Het snikken was opgehouden en Marlies draaide zich om in haar bed._

_Wie was Sirius Zwarts? Wie was Lucas en wie was Albus?_

Nu, zeven jaar later had ze al twee van de drie vragen kunnen oplossen. Sirius Zwarts was de peetvader van Harry gebleken, die ze enkel in haar eerste jaar eens had gezien en mee had gesproken en Albus was dan hoogstwaarschijnlijk professor Perkamentus geweest; ze kende niemand anders met zo een vreemde naam. Wie Lucas was? Dat had Marlies opgegeven.

Kokhalzend spuwde ze water uit en keek verwarrend in het gezicht van Jonathan, hoofdmonitor van Ravenklauw.

'Alles goed, Marlies?' keek hij haar geschrokken aan.

'Wat moet dit?' vroeg Marlies woedend.

'Sorry hoor, maar je was onder water in slaap gevallen.'

'Onder water?'

'Ja, ik kwam binnen en toen zag ik je slapen in bad en ben ik teruggekeerd achter de gordijnen.' Hij stond recht en nam een handdoek. 'Hier.' Gooide hij.

Marlies werd plotseling knalrood toen ze besefte dat hij haar naakt had gezien, ze zat tenslotte niet meer in bad maar op de grond. 'Toen hoorde ik een plons en lange tijd niets en toen ik eens keek zag ik je niet meer. Ben toen naar het bad gelopen en heb je eruit gehaald en tenslotte ervoor gezorgd dat je weer adem haalde.' Onschuldig haalde Jonathan zijn schouders op en bleef haar bezorgd aankijken. 'Je was toch aan het slapen, hè?'

'Ik weet het niet, ik was –' verwarrend keek ze hem aan. 'Ik was aan het denken, of dat dacht ik dan toch.'

'Wel ja, je zal in slaap gevallen zijn.' Hij haalde zijn schouders omhoog en keek naar zijn horloge. 'Moet jij niet in je les zitten?'

'Hoe laat is het?' vroeg Marlies geschrokken.

'Euhm, tien voor negen.'

'Wat!' Marlies nam haar handdoek vast en liep naar haar kleren. Ze was al twintig minuten te laat bij Toverdranken én ze zou al voor de les bij hem moeten geweest zijn. 'Oh, nee. Oh, nee.' Kreunde ze. 'Sneep gaat razend zijn.'

'Sneep? Wel meisje, ik wens je veel geluk.'

'Ja! Kan ik gebruiken.' Ze holde naar de deur terwijl ze zich nog aan het afdrogen was; haar haar uiteraard.

'Marlies!'

'Ja?'

'Je schoenen staan hier nog en je vergeet je badge.'

'O.' Marlies liep snel weer en trok haar schoenen gewoon aan. Ze gooide de handdoek naar Jonathan zijn hoofd. Ze nam de badge en haastte zich door de deur. Ze duwde de ridder in haar haast omver en spurtte verder weg. Ze hoorde enkel in de verte de ridder "Mylady is blijkbaar gehaast."zeggen en rende de trappen naar beneden. Op de vierde verdieping sloeg ze af en nam een geheime gang die veel sneller was dan de trappen. Eenmaal op de eerste verdieping aangekomen holde ze richting de gang en draaide zich net achter de hoek om. Voor Marlies het goed en wel besefte botste ze tegen iemand op en viel achterwaarts op de grond.

'Sorry, juffrouw.' Zei dat iemand. 'Alles in orde?'

Een knalrode, hijgende Marlies stond recht en verontschuldigde zich meteen. 'Sorry, meneer. Alles prima, maar ik ben wat gehaast. Als u mij wilt excuseren?'

Zonder notitie van de man te hebben genomen liep ze verder naar de trappen. Opeens besefte ze iets, draaide zich om om de man beter te bekijken en bleef daarbij hangen met haar voeten achter een los zittende steen. Marlies verloor haar evenwicht en viel 7 treden naar beneden met een luide gil.

Kreunend stond ze recht en keek hoe laag ze gevallen was. 'Dat beloofd een paar blauwe plekken.' Ze liep mankend de trappen verder naar beneden; met iedere stap die ze zette trok ze een grimas van pijn. Eenmaal in de kerkers aangekomen hinkte ze richting de deur van de klas en klopte aarzelend op de deur.

'Binnen.' Klonk de stem van professor Sneep.

Marlies stapte zo waardig mogelijk de klas binnen – haar manken niet vergeten – en probeerde er zelfverzekerd uit te zien. Even zag ze de wenkbrauwen van de professor omhoog gaan en haar verbaasd aankijken tot zijn stem door het muisstille klaslokaal ging.

'U ben laat.' Zei hij op toon die haar verzekerde dat ze er niet met een waarschuwing vanaf zou komen. '32 minuten om precies te zijn. Verklaar!'

'Euhm -.' Stamelde Marlies. Het klein beetje zelfverzekerdheid was spoorloos verdwenen.

'Hoe ziet u eruit?' vroeg hij woedend Marlies onderbrekend. 'Je gewaad is verkeerd geknoopt, je schoenen zijn open, je haar is kletsnat, je bent zo rood als een tomaat en hijgt alsof je voor je leven gelopen hebt. Vanwaar kom jij?'

'Van nergens.' Zei Marlies, haar trots kwam haar te hulp en gaf haar een beetje moed. Ze stapte kalm naar een lege plaats op de tweede rij en zette zich neer.

'Ik wil uitleg, juffrouw Penutsmaker!'

'Zijn je zaken niet, man.'

'20 punten afrek voor je onbeleefdheid, nog eens 20 omdat je te laat bent en 10 omdat je geen verklaring geeft als ik het je vraag!' Professor Sneep stapte naar zijn bureau en haalde er een boekje uit, kraste iets met zijn veer en legde het daarna weer neer.

'Als u het persé wilt weten, professor, goed dan. Hou je schrap.' Daagde Marlies hem uit. 'Ik zal beginnen met het begin.' Ze haalde diep adem en deed toen haar verhaal. 'Het zit namelijk zo, nadat ik gisterenavond naar de leerlingenkamer ben geweest moest ik Marc naar zijn bed brengen, dat heeft me zeker een halfuur gekost. Toen ik eindelijk in mijn bed lag, kon ik niet slapen en toen ik dat eindelijk deed had ik een nachtmerrie. Na die nachtmerrie was slapen totaal hopeloos en ben ik pas tegen de ochtend in een sluimering geraakt. Nog geen uur later besluit het mooie weer met zijn o zo mooie vogeltjes mij wakker te maken en ging ik mij wassen, aangezien ik nu ook niet meer kon slapen. Daar moet ik in slaap zijn gevallen en tot mijn grote verbazing moet ik onder water terecht zijn gekomen. Moest Jonathan niet binnen gekomen zijn en mij gered hebben was ik nu vermoedelijk dood.' Ze stopte eventjes en haalde weer adem. 'Nadat ik weer bij positieven was, kwam ik te weten dat ik te laat was en sindsdien heb ik mij inderdaad gehaast alsof mijn leven ervan afhing! Dan bots ik nog eens tegen iemand op en als ik mij nog eens wou omdraaien ben ik van de trap gevallen. Wel tien minuten later, bijna verdronken, mijn achterwerk zo blauw als de lucht, mijn botten zo gebroken alsof er een stoomtrein is over gereden, zo nat als een vis in de vijver en een vampier van een leerkracht voor mijn neus die mij staat af te blaffen begin ik nu mijn geduld echt wel te verliezen en ik kan u al zeggen dat dit geen al te goede dag voor mij zal worden!' Marlies stopte en keek hem uitdagend aan.

'Naar mijn kantoor!' Schreeuwde professor sneep. Toen wendde hij zijn blik naar de klas en snauwde woedend: 'Waar staan jullie naar te kijken? Aan het werk!'

Marlies stapte kwaad naar de deur van het klaslokaal, met iedere stap die ze deed trok ze een pijnlijk gezicht; iets wat haar woede niet bluste maar eerder aanwakkerde. Ze hoorde dat professor Sneep haar volgde en de deur sloot van het klaslokaal. Toen ze zich wou omdraaien kwam zijn hand razendsnel op haar schouder terecht, dwingend om verder te stappen. Aan zijn kantoor aangekomen snauwde hij: 'Naar binnen.'

Marlies stapte naar binnen en maakte snel plaats toen zijn hand haar opzij duwde. Terwijl Marlies hem naar de haard zag lopen ging zij op de stoel zitten en keek hem woedend aan. Professor Sneep kwam naar haar toegelopen en de warme gloed van de brandende haard maakte dat ze enigszins haar woede een beetje vergat.

Severus was woedend. Hij had deze nacht uren wakker gelegen en had liggen piekeren over Marlies. Hij moest gisteravond iets verkeerd tegen haar gezegd hebben, ze had tenslotte geweigerd naar hem – een professor - te luisteren. Deze morgen had hij geduldig gewacht op haar, maar toen de bel ging dat de lessen begonnen was hij een tikkeltje bezorgd geworden. Hij kende Marlies als iemand die haar afspraken nakwam, maar dan kwam weer de gedachte dat ze waarschijnlijk razend op hem was. Waarom? Geen flauw idee. Toen hij even later voor de klas had gestaan, had hij Marlies nergens zien zitten. Hij had zich gewend naar Tinne en haar gevraagd waar ze was, maar het enige wat hij als antwoord had gekregen was een schouderophalen en dat ze zelf niet wist waar Marlies was. Alleen dat ze toch niet in haar bed had gelegen en dat ze al wakker moest geweest zijn. Hij was eindelijk met zijn les begonnen en was al zeker het hele lesuur bezorgd; zijn gedachten gingen razendsnel. Een geklop op de deur had hem uit zijn gedachten wereld gehaald en wanneer hij Marlies had zien staan, had zijn hart een sprongetje gemaakt van angst. Hij had het gevoel gehad dat zijn naarste gedachten waren uitgekomen. Hij was zo bezorgd geweest dat hij riep om uitleg. Verbaasd had hij Marlies zien uitvliegen en dat was voor hem te veel geworden. Eenmaal in zijn kantoor aangekomen had hij een kleine huivering door het lichaam van Marlies gevoeld. Hij bekeek haar snel, besefte opeens dat ze kletsnat was en liep naar de haard voor een vuurtje te doen branden. Hij keerde zich om en zag haar klappertanden.

'Het zal wel snel warm worden.' Severus zwaaide eventjes met zijn toverstok en er kwam een kopje met een theepot tevoorschijn. Bibberend nam Marlies de theepot en probeerde de thee klingelend in haar kopje te doen. Severus kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken en nam het van haar over.

'Over tien minuten ben ik terug.' Zei hij terwijl hij de pot weer neerzette en naar de deur liep. 'Verwarm je een beetje en trek andere kleren aan. Degene die je nu aanhebt zijn kletsnat van je haar, niet te vergeten dat je zo plagen oploopt.'

Hij sloot de deur en leunde er eventjes met zijn rug tegen. Zuchtte en liep toen terug naar het klaslokaal.

Marlies durfde zich niet te verroeren. Opeens klonk er een plop en twee waterachtige oogjes keken haar aan.

'Meester heeft Smelly laten komen, juffrouw.' Zei de huiself neerbuigend.

'Meester?' keek Marlies vragend.

'Meester Sneep, mevrouw. Hij zei Smelly juffrouw te helpen.'

'Mij helpen, met wat?' Marlies keek aandachtig naar de huiself. Ze had er wel al gezien in de keukens van Zweinstein, maar deze kwam haar toch niet bekend voor.

'Met drogen, juffrouw. Smelly nieuwe kleren voor juffrouw.' Met deze hield Smelly een bundeltje gewaden vast en legde het op het bureau. Ze knipte eventjes met haar vingers en er verscheen een gordijn rond Marlies en Smelly dat ervoor zorgde dat ze afgezonderd waren van het kantoor.

'Kleed u maar uit, juffrouw, Smelly zal helpen.' Zei de huiself vriendelijk.

'U hebt kleren bij zich? Ben je dan niet vrij?' de verbazing bij Marlies groeide met de minuut.

'Smelly niet aantrekken, Smelly meester graag dienen en nu ook juffrouw.'

'En wat zegt professor Perkamentus daarvan?'

'Meneer Perkamentus?' Smelly schudde haar hoofd. 'Meneer heeft niet te bevelen. Smelly van meester en niemand anders. Tenzij meester zegt.'

Smelly duwde Marlies zachtjes op een stoel en begon met de schoenen uit te doen en haar sokken. Marlies kon zich niet bewegen van verbazing, dit was toch een merkwaardige huiself.

'Juffrouw zelf verder uitkleden of Smelly helpen?' vroeg de huiself vriendelijk.

'Euhm, ik zal het zelf wel doen, dank je.'

Smelly knipte nogmaals met haar vingers en ze hield een lange handdoek vast die ze rond Marlies hield, zodat ze zich kon ontdoen van haar natte gewaad. Toen ze enkel nog in haar ondergoed stond werd er geklopt op de deur en klonk de stem van professor Sneep.

'Smelly alles veilig?'

'Ja, meester. Komt u toch binnen.'

Marlies keek verschrikt naar de huiself.

'Maar, maar..' stamelde ze. 'Ik ben nog niet aangekleed.'

'Een gordijn, juffrouw. Rond u.'

'Behandeld mijn huiself u goed, juffrouw Penutsmaker?' vroeg professor Sneep verdacht heel dicht bij het gordijn.

Marlies liet een gilletje ontsnappen en stamelde: 'Ja, hoor. Prima.'

'Kom, juffrouw. Bind handdoek om je.' Zei de huiself vrolijk. 'Smelly natte kleren wegdoen.' Er klonk weer een plop en Smelly was nergens meer te zien.

Marlies keek zenuwachtig om zich heen en was blij toen ze zag dat het gordijn overal goed was afgesloten.

'Ben je al een beetje warmer?' vroeg de stem van de professor.

'Warmer?' bibberde ze zenuwachtig en onzeker. Warmer! Oh ja, dat was ze. Ze zag waarschijnlijk knalrood van schaamte.

'Ja, of je het niet meer koud hebt.'

'Euhm, nee, hoor.'

Plop.

'Smelly droge handdoek meegenomen om haar te drogen.' Zei de huiself fier.

'Dat is prima, Smelly.' Zei professor Sneep vanachter het gordijn. 'Zorg dat ze het niet koud heeft.'

'Ja, meester. Dank u, meester.' En hiermee toonde Smelly dat Marlies zich op het krukje moest zetten zodat Smelly haar haar kon afdrogen.

Severus had het moeilijk. Nu, meer dan ooit, was hij zich bewust van zijn verlangens voor zijn leerlinge. De verleiding was groot om te weten dat ze daar zo goed als naakt achter een gordijn stond, een nutteloos gordijn dat hij zo zou willen wegtoveren. Maar daar was het te vroeg voor, hij moest zich in bedwang houden. Hij nam het stapeltje gewaden en rook er eens aan. Severus probeerde de geur op te slaan. Plots stond Smelly glimlachend voor hem.

'Smelly gewaden hebben, meester?' vroeg ze met haar handen uitgestoken.

'Uiteraard.'

Smelly kwam weer tevoorschijn van achter de gordijnen met het bundeltje. Ze hielp Marlies en toverde tenslotte een borstel tevoorschijn, met een laatste knip verdween de gordijnen en was Smelly verdwenen.

Marlies had nog steeds koud, hoewel het verminderd was. Ze stapte naar de stoel voor het bureau en plofte neer. Zuchtend nam ze een nieuw kopje thee en dronk er met veel plezier van. In al die tijd was professor Sneep haar in het oog aan het houden. Met iedere beweging die ze deed volgden zijn ogen heel snel. Toen ze opkeek zag ze dat de ogen nu op haar gezicht rustten en tot haar verbazing zag hij er helemaal niet meer woedend uit; hij glimlachte vriendelijk. Marlies kreeg een schuldgevoel over wat ze had gezegd, tenslotte had hij alleen in de klas staan schreeuwen en in zijn kantoor Marlies het alleen maar gemakkelijk gemaakt.

'Professor?' vroeg ze onzeker.

'Ja, wat is er?'

'Het spijt me dat ik zo tekeer ging tijdens de les. Ik had het recht niet om...'

'Marlies,' zuchtte professor Sneep. 'Iedereen heeft recht op zijn mening en je was hoogstwaarschijnlijk geïrriteerd. Dan zeggen mensen dingen die ze niet menen.'

'Dat is dan nog geen reden waarom ik zo naar tegen u deed.'

'Dat is waar, maar ik weet dat je het niet meende.'

'Het spijt me van die, euhm, belediging, professor.'

Professor Sneep lachte vriendelijk. 'Ja, dat was een goede. Die heb ik nog nooit naar mijn hoofd geslingerd gekregen.'

Marlies schuifelde zenuwachtig op de stoel en keek hem onzeker en verlegen aan. Professor Sneep zag het en legde zijn twee handen op haar schouders en dwong haar om hem aan te kijken.

'Het is goed, Marlies.' Zei hij met een kalme stem. 'Ik wil niet dat je bang van me hebt voor zoiets kleins.'

'Ik ben niet bang.' Fluisterde Marlies zo stil dat professor Sneep zich naar haar toe moest buigen om haar te kunnen verstaan. Blijkbaar had hij haar verstaan, want hij kneep zachtjes in haar linkerschouder.

'Je moet vast honger hebben.' Zei hij stil. Hij toverde een bord met sandwiches tevoorschijn en duwde het voor haar neus. Uit beleefdheid nam ze eentje en nam er een klein hapje van – ze had helemaal geen honger, ze had nooit honger.

'En dit wordt het eerste ernstige probleem dat we gaan oplossen.' Zei professor Sneep terwijl hij naar de sandwich in haar hand wees.

Marlies keek hem niet begrijpend aan, was dit dan een probleem?

'Je eet niet.' Was het simpele antwoord dat ze kreeg. Hij nam haar elleboog vast en begeleidde haar naar de open haard waar hij gebaarde dat ze daar moest gaan neerzitten. 'Luister naar me, Marlies. Als je weer goede punten wilt halen en weer terug op aarde wilt komen in plaats van in die droom van je te blijven rondhangen moet je op de eerste plaats weer eten, gezond eten.'

'Dat is het probleem, professor. Ik kan niet eten, ik heb nooit honger.'

'Dat komt omdat je maag verkleind is.' Zuchtte hij.

Marlies keek hem weer niet begrijpend aan.

'Kijk,' zei hij. 'Iemand die iedere dag eet wat hij moet eten zal honger voelen wanneer hij geen eten meer krijgt. Maar als je stilletjes aan afbouwt met de hoeveelheid dat je binnenspeelt, gaat je maag zich daaraan aanpassen. Op lange termijn is de maag zo klein dat de persoon in kwestie geen honger meer voelt en als die dan eens iets eet, kan de maag het niet verteren. Het overbelast de maag, zie je?'

'Ja, en dat is wat ik voor heb?'

'Inderdaad. Je kan zelfs zeggen dat je in zekere zin een anorexia- patiënt bent, Marlies.'

'Hoe dan?'

'Je bent zeker en vast een paar kilootjes vermagerd, je eet niet meer, kan eten zelfs niet meer verdragen. Vind je je zelf te dik?'

'Neen, natuurlijk niet!' riep Marlies verbaast.

'Vandaar in zekere zin. Iemand die anorexia heeft eet meestal niet meer omdat zij zichzelf te dik vinden. Het is trouwens typisch voor meisjes van je leeftijd.'

'Oh.' Was het enige dat Marlies kon uitbrengen.

'Over een halfuur eindigt je andere les en ik wil niet dat je nog meer mist dan dat je vandaag al hebt gedaan, dus luister nu goed en probeert te voldoen naar wat ik ga zeggen, begrepen?'

Marlies knikte en spitste haar oren.

'Ik wil dat je van deze sandwich nog twee happen neemt en dan is het voor mij goed. Zo gaan we stilletjes je maag weer eten gewoon laten worden. Probeer tot de middag af en toe te drinken, maar niet te veel. Je snoept niet of eet ook geen andere etenswaren die ongezond zijn. Kom tijdens de middagpauze eventjes naar hier. Begrepen?

'Ja, professor.'

'Goed.' Professor Sneep zette zich recht en liep naar zijn bureau, schreef iets op perkament en overhandigde het haar. 'Geef dit aan professor Anderling.'

Marlies klopte op de deur van het Transfiguratie lokaal en stapte binnen zonder op antwoord te wachten.

'Juffrouw Penutsmaker?' keek Anderling haar aan.

'Sorry, professor. Ik kom van bij professor Sneep. Hij heeft me dit meegegeven.' Ze overhandigde de brief en ging naast Tinne zitten.

'Ah, ik zie het. Het is in orde.' Zei professor Anderling. 'Goed, ik had het vandaag over Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen. Dit is heel belangrijk voor u P.U.I.S.T.- examen. Dus let goed op, juffrouw Penutsmaker. U kunt u notities later wel in orde brengen, als u nog vragen had wil ik u die gerust na de les eens uitleggen.' Na dit ging professor Anderling verder met haar uitleg en Marlies ontdekte al snel dat ze even goed Japans kon gaan studeren.

'Wat bezielde jou?' vroeg Tinne fluisterend. 'Bij Sneep.'

'Och, ik ben een beetje slecht gezind vandaag.'

'Een beetje? Je bedoelt een hoop, zeker!' Tinne kuchte eventjes om haar lachen te verbergen, keek eventjes op en zag dat alles nog veilig was en professor Anderling nog met haar uitleg bezig was. 'Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien toen hij terug kwam.'

'Hoe bedoel je?' Marlies had een hele tijd haar aandacht proberen te houden bij de les, maar toen ze dit hoorde was dit naar de achtergrond verschoven en was Tinne op de eerste plaats gekomen. Aandachtig luisterde ze naar haar vriendin.

'Wel, komaan. Je noemde hem een vampier van een leerkracht. Wat denk je zelf?'

'Euhm, niet al te vriendelijk?'

'Prima, Marlies. Nooit gedacht dat je dat zou raden.' Zei Tinne sarcastisch.

'Hey, Marlies!' Voegde Marc zich ook in het gesprek. 'Echt leuk, hoe je het toch doet! Hij heeft niet eens punten afgetrokken toen je dat hebt gezegd.'

'Dank je, Marc.' Giechelde Marlies en negeerde de sarcastische blik van Tinne. 'Trouwens hoe zit het met je hoofd?'

'Och, heb al erger gehad.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en wees naar Jonathan. 'Zoals hem daar.'

'Huh, hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Tinne en probeerde weer in het gesprek te komen.

'Ach, ik bedoel, hij is zo een idioot.'

'Niet waar!' riep Tinne.

'Juffrouw Kruipers? Is er iets aan de hand?' vroeg professor Anderling.

Marlies en Marc keken beiden naar elkaar en toen naar Tinne die vuurrood werd. Marlies kon het schokken niet meer onder controle houden van het lachen en dook haar boekentas in, opeens dringend iets zoekend, terwijl Marc een vreselijke hoestbui kreeg die verdacht veel leek op het proberen inslikken van zijn lachen.

'Euhm, nee, professor.' Stotterde Tinne. 'Ik besefte opeens dat ik, euhm, mijn les Leer der Ouder Runen vergeten ben te leren.'

'Ik vind het heel erg voor u, juffrouw Kruipers, maar wilt u in het vervolg daarmee mijn les niet storen en nog tien minuutjes wachten?'

'Sorry, professor.'

'Waar was ik gebleven?'

'Bij de gevaren van Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen, professor.' Zei Jonathan en hij keek achter zich naar het drietal. Hij lachte eventjes en draaide zich toen weer om.

'Heeft er iemand een oogje op, idiotie?' vroeg Marc plagerig aan Tinne.

'Och, hou je mond.' Snauwde ze weer.

'Hé, komaan, Tinne.' Zei Marlies smekend. 'Ik ben je beste vriendin, tegen mij kun je het toch wel zeggen?'

'Ja, en Marc is je beste vriend. Ik denk er nog niet aan!'

'Euhm, Tinneke.' Zei Marc. 'Ik weet niet of het tot je door dringt maar, euhm, ik ben ook je beste vriend.'

'En?' Tinne kruiste haar handen en keek boos voor zich, hoewel Marlies het gevoel had dat ze boos voor zich keek, maar ook heimelijke blikken naar Jonathan stuurde.

Marlies tikte eventjes op de arm van Marc en wees toen naar Tinne en Jonathan. Marc boog zich naar haar ene oor en fluisterde: 'Mooi paar, hè?'

Hierbij barstten ze in lachen uit. Een waarschuwende blik van professor Anderling deden hen abrupt stoppen maar met het woede gezicht van Tinne, was het stoppen snel weer vergeten en moest Marlies haar buik vast houden van het schudden.

'Kleine kinderen.' Mompelde Tinne.

'Tegen de volgende les wil ik een halve perkamentrol over Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen. In je boek p 83 kan je alle informatie vinden die je in de richting zou kunnen helpen.' Zei professor Anderling vijf minuten later vlak voor dat de bel ging.

Iedereen grabbelde zijn boeken bij elkaar en maakten zich zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten om van het warme zonnetje te kunnen genieten.

'Mooi weer, hè?' zei Marc neutraal toen hij het woedende gezicht van Tinne zag. 'Ik bedoel voor november te zijn, is het toch prachtig?'

'Marc,' zei Marlies fluisterend. 'Ik denk dat het nu het beste is dat je gewoon je mond houdt.'

'Oh, ok.' Ze stapten alledrie naar de Grote Zaal en ploften neer aan de tafel. Jonathan kwam naar hen toe gestapt en bleef voor Marlies staan. Tinne zag opeens haar zus en zei met een excuus dat ze nog iets moest gaan vragen terwijl ze wegliep. Jonathan keek haar spottend aan en keek vervolgens naar Marlies.

'Blijkbaar was je niet alleen laat voor Toverdranken, maar ook voor Transfiguratie.' Lachte hij en zette zich naast haar neer. 'Was hij razend?'

'Dat kun je wel zeggen, ja.'

'Poeh.' Snoof Marc.

'Wel, die Tinne is ook maar een rare hoor.' Zei Jonathan snel van onderwerp veranderend.

'Tegen Tinne, is tegen mij, Konker.' Zei Marc nors.

'Oh, kalm daar, jongen.' Verweerde Jonathan zich. 'Ik ben Hoofdmonitor.'

'En ik ben zwanger.' Maakte Marc duidelijk dat het hem niet kon schelen welke positie Jonathan op school had.

'Kalm, jongens.' Suste Marlies. 'Dat is het allemaal niet waart.'

'Marlies hij beledigt Tinne.' Antwoordde Marc verontwaardigt.

'Heb ik wel gehoord, maar dat betekend nog niet dat jullie op de vuisten moeten gaan.'

'We waren niet aan het vechten.' Verweerde Marc zich.

'Neen, maar wel aan het bekvechten zoals kleine kinderen het doen.' Zei Marlies op een kalme toon. 'Trouwens hij meende niet wat hij zei. Als je beter had geluisterd had je het wel gehoord dat hij het lachend bedoelde.'

'Hmm,' gromde Marc als antwoord.

'Oh, nee.' Kreunde Marlies toen ze het eten zag verschijnen op de tafels. Ze was de afspraak met professor Sneep vergeten. Haastig verontschuldigde ze zich en liep naar de kerkers. Toen ze deur wou nemen en erdoor lopen, liep ze pardoes op een muur die nu verscheen.

Vloekend tegen de muur, schopte ze tegen de valse deur. Hoe kon ze nu toch vergeten dat deze deur een muur werd als je erdoor wou lopen?

'Auch.' Gilde ze toen haar voet pijnlijk tegen de muur kwam. 'Och, het moet mij weer allemaal overkomen!'

Pijnlijk over haar voet wrijvend klopte ze op de deur van het kantoor.

'Binnen.' Klonk de stem achter de deur. Toen ze binnenkwam keek professor Sneep haar spottend aan. 'U bent weer te laat, juffrouw Penutsmaker.'

'Sorry,' mompelde Marlies terwijl ze op een stoel ging zitten. 'Ik was het vergeten.'

'Kan wel voorvallen.' Lachte professor Sneep. Hij toverde een grote schotel met allerlei koude groenten op. Er kwamen nog twee borden tevoorschijn, bestek en twee glazen pompoensap. 'Neem je maar een beetje groentjes.'

Marlies nam een bord, nam een blaadje sla en een schijfje tomaat. Even aarzelde of ze wel zou eten, het voelde een beetje raar aan.

'Ik ga je heus niet vergiftigen of zo.' Merkte de professor nonchalant op terwijl hij voor zichzelf aan het opscheppen was.

Geschrokken begon ze te eten.

'Kalmer, Marlies.' Zei professor Sneep. 'Je hebt alle tijd van de wereld, anders ga je je misselijk voelen.'

Marlies knikte en begon langzamer te eten, maar ze had al snel genoeg. Aarzelend zette ze het bord weer terug op het bureau. Professor Sneep at gewoon door en wees gewoon met een vinger naar het bord en toonde dat ze nog twee happen moest eten. Zuchtend nam ze het bord en at er heel traag nog twee beetjes van.'

'Mooi.' Eindigde nu ook professor Sneep zijn maaltijd.

Severus dacht na terwijl hij aan het eten was. Hij moest haar uit haar wereldje krijgen. Hij wist dat ze wel nog genoeg met andere mensen omging, maar had toch het gevoel dat ze de laatste tijd terug dacht aan het verleden, en dat moest verdwijnen. Of toch dat het geen grote rol meer zou gaan spelen in haar leven, zoals nu het geval was. Hij hield op met eten en keek haar aan. Voor hij daar zou over beginnen moest Marlies hem eerst vertrouwen. Dat kon maar op één manier, laten blijken dat ook hij haar vertrouwd en iets vertellen over zijn jeugd.

'Weet je, Marlies,' begon Severus. 'ik wil best geloven dat je denkt dat je het enige meisje ter wereld bent die zich zo ellendig voelt, klopt dat?'

Hij zag Marlies knikken.

'Weet je, ik heb ook niet zo een geweldige jeugd gehad, zoals de meeste kinderen.'

Marlies keek opeens aandachtig naar hem en Severus had het gevoel dat ze probeerde tot hem door te dringen en zijn gedachten te proberen lezen.

'Hoe bedoelt u, professor?' vroeg Marlies op het puntje van haar stoel.

'Neen, Marlies. Dat ga ik je nog niet vertellen.' Schudde Severus zijn hoofd. 'Dit is een spel van vertrouwen dat we gaan spelen. Ik heb je toevertrouwd dat ik geen al te leuke jeugd heb gehad en nu is het jouw beurt om iets te zeggen. Om mij iets toe te vertrouwen en zo gaan we verder.'

'Oh.' Marlies fronste haar wenkbrauwen en er verschenen denkrimpeltjes op haar voorhoofd. 'Over wat moet ik dan praten?'

'Wat je maar wilt.'

'Iets toevertrouwen?'

'Ik weet dat het moeilijk is, maar probeer het maar. Het mag zelfs je grootste geheim zijn.' Hij lachte. 'Maar ik vrees dat dit nu nog niet het geval zal zijn.'

'Nee,' lachte Marlies terug. 'Euhm, waarschijnlijk iets persoonlijks?'

'Liefst.'

'Iets wat ik tegen niemand anders zou zeggen?'

'Niet persé, iets wat je tegen enkel je beste, maar dan ook allerbeste vrienden zegt, of zelfs dat niet, zie je. Iets wat je gewoon niet overal gaat rondbazuinen.'

'Oh.' Marlies zuchtte en haalde haar schouders omhoog. 'Geen idee, dan.'

'Tuurlijk wel, alleen wil je het niet zeggen.' Severus keek haar doordringend aan. 'Je kan me wel vertrouwen, hoor.'

'Ik vertrouw u, professor.'

'Neen, dat doe je niet. Anders zou je het al gezegd hebben.' Zei hij kalm. 'Maar met de tijd zul je me wel vertrouwen. Geduld is het beste wat je nu kunt gebruiken.'

Marlies keek professor Sneep verbaast aan.

'Geduld?'

'Ja, geduld.' Antwoordde hij simpelweg. 'Je kan gaan Marlies. Tot vanavond 8 uur, dan?'

'Ja, is goed.' Stond Marlies recht en wou net de door opendoen toen professor Sneep haar aandacht weer vroeg.

'Deze keer niet te laat, liefst.'

Marlies begon te blozen en schudde van neen. 'Ik zal mijn best doen om op tijd te komen.'

'Is je geraden.' Lachte hij weer.

Marlies sloot de deur en liep naar de bibliotheek waar ze had afgesproken met Marc en Tinne. Ze zag hen aan een tafeltje zitten gebogen over hun boeken. Ze plofte naast hen neer

'Hey, jongens.' Groette Marlies. 'Marc heb jij mijn rugzak?'

'Ja, ligt hier.'

Marlies nam haar tas en haalde haar notities van Transfiguratie boven.

'Tinne, mag ik je Transfiguratie eens?'

Tinne schoof haar bladeren naar haar en Marlies begon met overpennen. Ze merkte al gauw op dat datgene wat ze gemist had ook al evengoed Japans was.

'Pijnig de hersenen, pijnig de hersenen.' Begon Marc op zijn stoel heen en weer te schuiven. Iets wat hij altijd deed als hij nerveus was voor het één of ander.

'Marc,' klaagde Tinne. 'Je hebt er geen, dus hou je bek toe!'

'Oh, wat doen we weer gezellig.' Antwoordde Marc sarcastisch.

'Marlies? Wil je hem eventjes een oorvijg geven?' hoopte Tinne. 'Ik kan niet aan hem.'

Marlies stak haar hand uit en gaf een niet al te zachte tik op zijn hoofd.

'Hey!' protesteerde hij. 'Ik heb je niets misdaan!'

'Oh, jawel.' Zei Marlies. 'Je irriteerde mij met je "pijnig de hersenen, pijnig de hersenen.".'

'Ach, wat je wilt.' Verzuchtte hij. 'Meisjes, ik ben er vandoor. Ik heb met iemand afgesproken.'

'Afgesproken? Met wie?' vroeg Tinne razendsnel.

'Iemand die jou niets aangaat, Tinneke.' Plaagde Marc. 'Zie jullie wel na de pauze!'

'Ja, hoor!' riep Marlies terug toen Marc uit het oog dreigde te verdwijnen. Een woedende blik van de bibliotheeksecretaresse kreeg Marlies als antwoord. 'Sorry.' Mompelde ze.

Tien minuten voor dat de bel ging deed Marlies haar boeken dicht met een diepe, lange zucht. Ze had geprobeerd om toch nog eventjes Transfiguratie te leren, maar het was hopeloos. Ze zou het in de eerst volgende les wel eens vragen. Marlies nam afscheid van Tinne en liep richting Kruidenkunde.

'Marlies! Marlies!' kwam er een eerstejaars meisje aangehold.

'Ja, wat is er?' keerde ze zich om.

'Vechten…op de gang….Zwadderich.' hijgde het meisje uitgeput.

'Waar op de gang?' zei Marlies snel. Dit kon niet goed gaan, als professor Sneep dit te horen kreeg of het zag dan zouden er weer punten van Griffoendor ongeacht wie zijn fout het was en als Hoofdmonitor moest ze zulke dingen tegenhouden.

'Tweede…verdieping.'

Zonder nog verder te treuzelen holde Marlies terug naar binnen, duwde een paar jongens aan de kant van Huffelpuf en holde de trappen op tot op de tweede verdieping. Ze keek rond zich heen en zag niets. Twijfelend zette Marlies een stap naar links, maar hoorde opeens gejuich van rechts komen. Ze volgde het en kwam bij het gevecht uit.

Marlies zag twee jongens vechten; een derdejaars Griffoendor en een eerstejaars Zwadderich. De jongen van Griffoendor had ondertussen al een blauw oog en zijn gewaad vertoonde hier en daar scheuren. Degene van Zwadderich had een bloedneus en een gescheurde mond. Toen de grote kring rondom hen door had dat zij gearriveerd was, was het gejuich plotseling verdwenen en kon je enkel nog de rake klappen van de twee jongens horen.

'Laat me door!' riep Marlies tegen de massa en de leerlingen stoven voor haar opzij zodat ze rustig naar de jongens kon lopen. Ze wachtte het goede moment af en wierp zich er toen middenin en nam beide jongens met één oor vast.

'Nu gaan jullie alle twee naar mij eens goed luisteren.' Zei Marlies boos. 'Het kan me niet schelen wie er begon of wat de oorzaak was, maar jullie gaan beiden naar professor Anderling als jullie nu niet stoppen, begrepen?'

'Hij zei dat ik een Modderbloedje was!' gilde de jongen van Griffoendor.

'Hij zei dat ik op een vuilnisbelt moest wonen omdat ik toch niet meer het verschil zou ruiken!' verweerde de andere jongen.

'Genoeg!' riep Marlies uit. 'Vijf punten afrek voor beide afdelingen!'

'Maar..' protesteerde de jongen van Griffoendor.

'En daag me niet uit!'

'Maar, hij noemde mij,' verweerde hij zich. 'hij noemde me Modderbloedje! En hij is verdomme nog maar een eerstejaars!'

'Vijf punten aftrek en let in het vervolg op je taalgebruik, wil je?'

'Doe er nog maar eens tien vanaf.' Klonk een ijzige stem.

Marlies draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen van professor Sneep. Haar maag deed een geweldige flipflop en Marlies kon zich wel vervloeken dat ze het niet had kunnen tegenhouden voor hij het ter ore had gekregen.

'Professor ik heb al tien punten afgetrokken.'

'En dan, ik zeg nog eens tien.'

'Maar dat zijn er twintig!' protesteerde nu ook Marlies zoals de jongen daarnet had gedaan.

'Hoeveel punten heeft u van Zwadderich afgetrokken?' vroeg professor Sneep.

'Vijf, net zoals ik eerst bij Grif…'

'Dan tien punten bij voor Zwadderich…'

'Maar, professor!' werd Marlies nu razend.

'Omdat u bent uitgescholden geweest voor eerstejaars, meneer Vaantjes.' Professor Sneep draaide zich naar Marlies. 'Is er iets?'

'Dat kunt u niet doen!'

Professor Sneep stapte richting de trap en liet een protesterende massa van Griffoendor achter, terwijl Marlies achter hem aan liep.

'Je kan me niet zeggen wat ik al dan niet mag doen, Marlies.'

'Maar, professor,' Marlies wilde niets horen over dat feit. 'Dat is oneerlijk tegenover Griffoendor! Haat u mijn afdeling dan zo?'

Een gegrom was het enige antwoord. Marlies ging van de veronderstelling dat dit een ja betekende.

'Goed. Dan weet ik eindelijk hoe u over mij denkt, u haat me.'

Ze waren op gelijkvloers aangekomen en Marlies liet hem achter.

'Marlies!'

De bel was vijf minuten geleden gegaan en ze negeerde hem. Ze was nu eens tien minuten op voorhand vertrokken, maar ze zou weer te laat zijn bij een les. Marlies wist niet dat ze een stilstaande professor de rug had toegekeerd en dat er spijt in zijn ogen te zien was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wel dat was het voor deze keer. Hopelijk vonden jullie het goed. 11 pagina's en een kwart (Is dat niet veel?) en PLEASE R&R. Het is altijd leuk om te weten dat er mensen dit verhaal lezen. Jullie reviews geven mij moed om te schrijven! 

PadfootLotte


	4. De man van haar dromen

**Disclaimer:** Alles wat je herkent behoort tot Rowling. Alles wat je niet herkent heb ik te danken aan of te wel mijn fantasie of aan mijn beste vriendin.

**A/N: **Een tijdje geleden dat ik nog eens een hoofdstuk heb geplaatsd, maar ja. Blijkbaar zijn er veel mensen die dit verhaal aanklikken, maar weinig die reviewen...Het maakt me in feite een beetje triestig. Het doet me denken alsof het verhaal op niets trekt. Dus review en vertel me wat er mis is, dan zal ik er rekening mee proberen te houden. En als je vindt dat er niets aan scheelt, review dan ook maar. Dan ben ik gerust gesteld dat er ook nog mensen zijn die dit verhaal lezenen het leuk of goed vinden. Als het zo blijft duren, ga ik dit verhaal deleten. Wat ik persoonlijk wel jammer vind, als je bedenkt dat ik al tot hoofdstuk 12 zit.

* * *

**- Hoofdstuk 4: De man van haar dromen. -**

Marlies zat humeurig in de les Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ze had punten afrek gekregen omdat ze te laat was komen opdagen bij Kruidenkunde en dan was er nog test geweest, iets wat ze niet had geleerd.

'Jullie gaan zien dat als jullie eenmaal in de tovenaarswereld als volwassenen en afgestudeerde mensen terecht komen, dat niet iedereen even vriendelijk, aardig of menselijk is. Ondanks dat Voldemort verslagen is, lopen zijn volgelingen nog steeds rond. Vandaag gaan we verder met het verdedigen. Je moet in staat kunnen zijn om een Onvergeeflijke Vloek te kunnen uitvuren.' Gaf Harry uitleg.

'Is dat niet verboden?' vroeg een Huffelpuffer op de tweede rij.

'Uiteraard.' Beantwoordde hij. 'Maar Dooddoeners staan er niet bij stil of iets verboden is of niet, ze doen het gewoon.'

'Oh.' Was het antwoord van de Huffelpuffer.

'Gaan ze dan niet naar Azkaban?' vroeg weer iemand anders.

'Uiteraard. Maar enkel en alleen als ze gevangen worden en dat is iets wat zelden gebeurd.'

'Is het dan zo moeilijk om hen te vangen, dan?'

Marlies zuchtte van ergernis. 'Het zijn volgelingen van Voldemort, wat wil je? Denk je dat ze hen zomaar gaan laten vangen om de rest van hun leven in Azkaban te zitten?'

De jongen voor haar draaide zich om en kwam ook in het gesprek. 'Maar het zijn Dooddoeners. Is het niet zo dat goed altijd wint van kwaad?'

'Ben je nu werkelijk zo naïef?' ergerde Marlies.

'Maar het is toch zo? Kijk nu naar Jeweetwel!'

'Ach, man. Jij gelooft zeker ook nog in sprookjes!' kwam Marc tussenbeiden.

'Neen,' antwoordde de jongen. 'maar het is nu eenmaal zo.'

'Dus jij denkt dat je zo maar op je gemak eventjes een paar Dooddoeners vangt?' vroeg Marlies ongelovig.

'Tuurlijk, als je toch met meerdere mensen bent.'

'Dit kun je niet maken!' tierde Marlies geërgerd. 'Jij denkt dat je onvoorbereid zomaar eventjes kunt winnen gewoon omdat je voor het goede vecht?'

'Goed is altijd slimmer.'

'Ach, man. Ga verder dromen!' knarstante Marc. 'Ik vraag me af hoe hij ooit in dit jaar is geraakt.' Fluisterde hij Marlies toe.

'Ok, jongens,' kwam Harry ertussen. 'Mag ik verder gaan met de les?' zonder op een antwoord te wachten vervolgde hij zijn les. Na een demonstratie van de Imperiusvloek moesten ze zich in groepjes van twee plaatsen. Marc moest eerst proberen om Marlies te vervloeken en dan omgekeerd. Marlies had al snel gemerkt dat het niet zo eenvoudig was om Marc zijn vervloekingen te ontwijken en toen ze eenmaal geraakt was, om niet zijn bevelen te gehoorzamen. Na een halfuurtje te oefenen kon ze toch al enige weerstand bieden. Wanneer het haar beurt was om te vervloeken was het voor haar uiteraard veel leuker. Ze zag onmiddellijk dat Marc veel slechter was in verdedigen dan in aanvallen, iets wat haar goed uitkwam en de vloek ook snel vat op hem had.

'Ok, mensen. Tegen volgende les een opstel van een perkamentrol lang over deze vloek.' Eindigde Harry de les.

De bel ging en iedereen stormde, strompelde of mankte, naargelang de verwondingen, de klas uit. Marc en Marlies stapten naar buiten en zetten zich neer op een bankje. Marc zuchtte luid.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Marlies.

'Vervloekte school.'

Marlies keek hem niet begrijpend aan.

'Ik bedoel, het is verdomme zaterdag en we hebben les.' Hij gooide zijn armen in de lucht en ging verder. 'Elk jaar van Zweinstein heeft vandaag vrijaf, behalve de laatstejaars! Ik wil mijn weekend terug van twee dagen en niet van één!'

'Maar dat gaat nu eenmaal niet en je weet dat toch?'

'Maar waarom, Marlies, waarom op zaterdag? Waarom niet gewoon zoals het altijd was?'

Marlies zuchtte. Ze had het Marc wel al vijfhonderd keer uitgelegd. 'Omdat het Ministerie besloten heeft om tijdens Kerstmis ook examens te doen. Vorige jaren hadden ze dat niet beslist en moesten ze dat dan ook niet aanpassen aan het lessenschema, Marc.'

'En daarom op zaterdag!'

'Ach, Marc! Luister nu toch! Met die examens nemen ze dagen af waar anders les werd opgegeven, luister je?' Marc knikte. 'Omdat er nu dagen wegvallen moeten ze die inhalen om tegen het einde van het schooljaar alles gezien te hebben, vandaar.'

'Gaat dat een heel schooljaar duren?' vroeg Marc paniekerig.

'Nee, domoor. Tot de kerstvakantie.'

'Hey, loverbirds! Hoe was de Zwarte Kunsten?' onderbrak Tinne hen enthousiast.

'We zijn geen loverbirds!' reageerde Marc woedend. Marlies draaide met haar ogen en wendde zich naar haar vriendin. 'Interessant, ik heb Marc mogen vervloeken. Echt een watje als het op verdedigen aankomt.'

Tinne en Marlies begonnen te lachen toen Marc protesterend zijn mond opende om iets te zeggen en dan bedenkelijk weer zijn mond dicht deed.

'Zei het toch.' Lachte ze. 'En hoe was bij jou Waarzeggerij?'

'Ach, zoals gewoonlijk. Ik ga mijn zoveelste gevaar tegemoet. Ik moet echt wel dapper zijn, hè? Ik bedoel voor op elk moment van de dag vermoord te kunnen worden en het leven dan toch nog te zien zitten.' Zei Tinne sarcastisch. 'Ik heb gehoord dat je te laat was tijdens Kruidenkunde.'

'Was je weeral te laat?' keek Marc haar ongelovig aan.

'Wel ja.' Haalde ze haar schouders op.

'En je bent dan nog wel op voorhand vertrokken!' ging Marc verder. 'Auw!' wreef Marc op de pijnlijke plek waar Tinne hem net een dreun had gegeven.

'Als er niet gevochten was, dan was ik ook op tijd geweest.'

'Gevochten!' riep Marc het enthousiast uit. 'Wauw, en ik heb dat gemist? Wie tegen wie?'

'Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich.' Lachte Marlies met het typische jongensgedrag van Marc.

'Oh, super!' schreeuwde Marc het uit.

Tinne vond het duidelijk niet al te super en gaf hem een dreun rond zijn oren.

'Hey, was dat nu nodig?'

'Je bent net een jongen van drie jaar dat voor het eerst een snoepje in zijn handen krijgt.' Zei ze geërgerd. 'Ik baal van zulke mensen!'

Marc keek haar ongelovig aan en keek met een vragende blik naar Marlies. Marlies haalde haar schouders op en schudde haar hoofd.

Tinne zuchtte en stond toen weer recht. 'Ik ga alvast Waarzeggerij doen. Ik zie jullie wel met het avondeten.'

'Wat heeft die vandaag?' vroeg Marc aan Marlies. Marlies glimlachte liefjes naar Marc.

'Iets wat jullie jongens nooit zullen verstaan.' Daarna stond Marlies ook meteen recht en liet Marc achter.

'Maar, Marlies!' hoorde ze Marc nog net roepen toen ze achter een gordijn verdween.

Marlies stapte de vertrouwde Astronomietoren binnen en keek rond.

'Gelukkig.' Fluisterde ze toen ze zich verzekerde dat er geen professor Sneep of iemand anders in de toren was. Ze sloot haar ogen en probeerde aan niets te denken, tot opeens iets haar deed wakker schrikken. Er trok iets aan haar gewaad. Toen ze haar ogen opendeed zuchtte ze opgelucht en zag haar uil vrolijk naast haar heen en weer huppen, vragend om aandacht.

'Hey, Lilian. Eeuwen geleden dat ik jou gezien heb.' Aaide ze haar twaalfjaar oude steenuil. Krijsend beet ze in haar vinger. Marlies trok haar arm weg en toen zag ze iets naast Lilian liggen. 'Wat is d…?' Marlies adem stokte. Was dat wie ze dacht dat het was? Vlug nam ze de krant vast waarop met gouden letters "De Avondprofeet" opstond. Hoe de krant heette interesseerde haar niet, maar wel degene die op de voorpagina stond. Een lachende blonde man schudde de hand van de oude minister. De blonde man was degene die haar aandacht had getrokken. Hij had blauwe ogen, net als, net als…

'Oh, mijn God!' Marlies werd lijkbleek. Dit kon niet waar zijn, ze was aan het dromen. Over dromen gesproken trouwens…dit was de man vanuit haar droom!

**Nieuwe minister bekend: Javier Creivalp.**

**Sinds deze namiddag is de nieuwe minister van Toverkunst bekend. Na wekenlange verkiezingen is de jongeheer Javier Creivalp de nieuwe minister geworden. Javier is 24 jaar oud en tot nu toe één van de jongste ministers ooit!**

"**Hij is misschien jong, maar heeft het verstand van een uil!" was de commentaar van de ex –minister.**

**Over de jongeheer Javier was tot hedendaags niet veel bekend, maar een verfrissend interview heeft dat de wereld uitgeholpen:**

**Waarom wou u minister worden?**

_"**Ach ik weet niet. Ik hoorde dat er verkiezingen werden gedaan voor een nieuwe minister en ik vond eigenlijk dat het eens tijd werd dat iemand jong de touwen in handen nam. Niets persoonlijks bedoeld, maar het Ministerie is aan het verouderen, net zoals de wetten. Vandaag de dag mag de jeugd niets meer en daar wou ik verandering in brengen. Niet te veel uiteraard, maar gewoon. Minder strenge wetten."**_

**Had u geen vijanden als de jongste kandidaat?**

_"**Uiteraard. De tweede jongste die zich ook kandidaat stelde was iemand van 46! U kunt zich dus al voorstellen hoe iedereen me daar bekeek. Ze lachten een beetje met me, noemde me nog groen achter de oren, een puber. Ach, je weet wel. Ik heb dan ook hard moeten vechten om aan de mensen te laten zien dat ik meer dan alleen een mooie kop heb en jong ben. Ik heb moeten bewijzen dat ik het vermogen had om de tovenaarswereld te leiden en te kunnen verbeteren."**_

**Werd u gesteund door vrienden en familie?**

_"**Ja, hoor. Meer door mijn vrienden dan door mijn familie."**_

**Hoe bedoelt u?**

_"**Ik heb geen familie."**_

**Wilt u daarover wat kwijt?**

_"**Euhm. Het is mijn persoonlijk leven. Maar ik kan wel wat lossen. Ik heb nooit mijn ouders gekend. Ik leefde bij de zus van mijn moeder, een pracht van een vrouw. Ze zei altijd dat mijn ouders samen heel gelukkig waren, maar wegens bepaalde redenen, die ik nog steeds niet weet, kon ik op de één of andere manier niet bij hen zijn of hen ontmoeten. Ik hoorde rond de tijd dat ik bijna zeven was dat mijn ouders gescheiden waren en nog niet zolang geleden mijn moeder overleden is. Ik dacht dat ik waarschijnlijk toen naar de begrafenis mocht gaan en dat ik dan uiteindelijk mijn vader zou ontmoeten, maar mijn tante had het mij verboden."**_

**Waarom?**

_"**Tja, mocht ik dat nu eens weten!"**_

**Heeft u nog zussen/broers?**

_"**Niet dat ik weet."**_

**U heeft echt nog nooit van u vader gehoord of hem gezien?**

_"**Nee, nooit. Ik wil er verder niet op ingaan."**_

**Ik hoor dat u een accent heeft, kunt u dat nader verklaren?**

_"**Natuurlijk. Ik ben geboren in Engeland, maar omdat mijn tante in Frankrijk woonde ben ik naar daar verhuist. Ik heb dus leren Frans spreken en later pas Engels."**_

**Bent u naar Beauxbateaux naar school gegaan?**

_"**Beetje logisch, niet?"**_

**In feite hebben we dan een Franse minister?**

_"**(lacht) Dat zou je kunnen zeggen."**_

**U bent 24, wat heeft u gedaan in die zeven jaar na school?**

_"**Eerst en vooral ben ik naar Engeland verhuisd en heb ik tevergeefs naar mijn ouders gezocht. Ondertussen heb ik dan ook mijn Engels verbeterd. Ik heb studies gedaan in verband met politiek en nog meer van die saaie boel."**_

**Heeft u zelf een gezin, een vrouw, kinderen?**

_"_**_Neen, ik ben nog steeds op jacht."_ (lacht)**

**Om nog eens de vragen op mijn blad te volgen: wat zijn uw plannen in de nabije toekomst?**

_"**Eerst en vooral ga ik me concentreren op mijn nieuwe carrière als minister. Het is niet zo een beroep dat je argeloos opzij kunt schuiven in je privé- leven. Ik moet nog veel leren wat dit betreft, maar ik krijg hulp van twee goede vrienden."**_

**Mogen we weten wie?**

_"**Ik geloof van wel. De eerste is uiteraard de ex –minister zelf. Hij zou me toch aardig kunnen helpen in het begin. Mijn tweede hulp is niemand minder dan het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein: Albus Perkamentus. Een man die me veel wijsheid heef gegeven."**_

**Hoe kent u mijnheer Perkamentus?**

_"**Ik heb hem zeven jaar geleden voor het eerst ontmoet toen ik naar Engeland kwam. Ik had hem toen opgezocht omdat hij mijn ouders gekend heeft. Ik bedoel als schoolhoofd van Zweinstein en ik wist dat mijn ouders daar naar school zijn geweest. Hierdoor zijn we heel goede vrienden geworden trouwens."**_

Marlies staarde ongelovig naar de krant. Hoe kon ze nu over een totaal vreemde man dromen zonder hem zelfs te ontmoeten of te kennen? Ze bleef de foto aanstaren alsof ze zeker wou zijn dat de persoon van haar droom en de persoon in de krant één en dezelfde was, maar er was geen twijfel mogelijk, ze waren identiek.

'Ik droom over de nieuwe minister.' Klonk het droog in haar keel.

'Hij is dan ook geen misse vent.'

Marlies schrok en draaide zich met geweld om, opgelucht nam ze adem.

'Marc, doe zoiets niet!' zei Marlies een tikkeltje kwaad. 'Je liet me schrikken.'

'Je concentreerde je dan ook heel hard op de foto.' Haalde hij zijn schouders omhoog. 'Ik had al een paar keer je naam gezegd, maar dat heb je dus niet gehoord.'

'Nee.' Bloosde ze een beetje.

'Maar voor wat ik hier nu in feite kom en je stoor.' Ging Marc ongemerkt verder. 'Professor Sneep zoekt je.'

'Oh, verdomme.' Zuchtte Marlies. Ze had er niet meer aangedacht, in feite ze wou er helemaal niet meer aandenken. Na deze middag had ze geen zin om bij hem langs te gaan, helemaal niet. 'Kun je hem zeggen dat ik niet kom?'

'Waarom dan?'

'Ga er niet verder op in, Marc, maar doe het nu gewoon.' Kaatste ze terug. 'Alstublieft?' voegde ze er snel smekend aan toen.

'Goed, goed. Je bent me iets verschuldigd, Penutsmaker!'

'Merci!' riep ze nog snel bedankend naar Marc voor de deur dicht ging.

De lucht kleurde oranje en stilletjes aan kwam er hier en daar een ster te voorschijn. De zon scheen zijn laatste zonnestralen om tenslotte vervangen te worden door een heldere donkere hemel met sterretjes die fier twinkelden. Marlies zocht naar de maan. Het was misschien niet meer volle, volle maan, maar ze had toch nog steeds die vorm. Terwijl ze ontspannend keek, kwam er opeens een gezicht te voorschijn voor haar ogen. Marlies gilde het uit. Toen het weer verdwenen was, ging ze buiten adem op het bankje zitten proberend haar gedachten te ordenen. Ze had het gezicht gezien, of toch een stukje, van die man die ze deze morgen had omvergelopen. Ze herinnerde zich in feite enkel een jong gezicht, niets meer niets minder. Maar waarom kwam nu net dat gezicht?

De deur ging open en Marc kwam binnen.

'Hey.' Zei hij zacht. 'Mag ik naast je komen zitten?'

'Natuurlijk, waarom niet?' vroeg Marlies verbaast en toch opgelucht nu ze haar gedachten op iets anders kon laten concentreren.

'Ik weet niet.' Haalde hij zijn schouders op. 'Je lijkt me bezig met het denken van dingen, waarvoor je liever alleen wilt zijn.'

Marlies lachte: 'Is ook zo, maar ik kan wel wat gezelschap gebruiken.'

'Mooi.'

Marlies keek hem verwarrend aan, er was iets wat niet klopte.

'Marc, sinds wanneer kom jij naar hier?'

'Oh,' aarzelde hij eventjes. 'Ik, euhm, ik was aan het denken, euhm, ach, gewoon.'

'Alles in orde?'

'Ja, hoor.' Zei hij snel, maar het klonk niet echt overtuigend.

'Marc.'

'Wel ja, misschien niet zo als anders, maar gewoon.'

'Wanneer ga je het me vertellen?' vroeg Marlies begripvol.

'Wat vertellen?' vroeg Marc geschrokken. 'Er valt niets te vertellen!'

'Maak dat een ander wijs.' Antwoordde Marlies kalm. Ze trok Marc neer zodat hij met zijn hoofd op haar benen rustte, daarna staarde ze in zijn kastanjebruine ogen om in zijn ziel te kunnen kijken. Iets in haar zei dat ze dieper moest kijken, dat er iets gaande was. 'Ik ben je beste vriendin sinds jaren!'

'Ach je hebt gelijk.' Antwoordde hij simpel, maar voegde er nog snel aan toe, 'Wat dat vrienden betreft.'

'Marc.' Zuchtte Marlies. 'Ik vraag je nu niet dat je me alles opbiecht, maar er is iets gaande en al heel lang.'

'Hoe weet jij dat nu?'

'Je bent meer dronken dan nuchter tegenwoordig.'

'Wie het zegt!' Marc keek snel weg van haar gezicht en begon met een lange, krullende lok van haar haar te spelen.

'Hoe bedoel je? Ik drink niet.' Zei Marlies verontwaardigt.

'Je hebt ook zo je geheimen, Marlies.' Hield hij op met spelen en keek haar ernstig aan. 'Er is misschien iets met mij gaande, maar dat kan ik ook van jou zeggen. Er valt me al iets een lange tijd op.'

Nu was het de beurt aan Marlies om te schrikken. 'Wat?'

'Eerst en vooral, sinds wanneer noem jij professor Potter, Harry?'

'Hoe weet jij d -?'

'Gisteren.' Antwoordde hij ernstig. 'Ik zag je de toilet uitkomen en je tegen professor Potter oplopen. Even later noemde hij je Marlies, wat op zich al een beetje vreemd was, maar nog vreemder: jij noemde hem daarna Harry. Voor zover ik weet noemt een leerkracht je met je achternaam en een leerling met professor, tenzij ik uiteraard een belangrijke les beleefdheid heb gemist.'

'Euhm, je moet er niets achter zoeken.' Marlies hoopte vurig dat hij niet zou zien dat ze aan het blozen was, dat zou de zaak nog maar verergeren.

'Als jij het zegt.'

'Was er nog iets?' vroeg ze zelfverzekerder dan dat ze was.

'Ja, in feite wel. Sinds wanneer moet jij 's morgens, 's middags en 's avonds naar professor Sneep en was hij razend toen ik hem vertelde dat je niet kwam?'

'Euhm,' aarzelde ze. 'Geen commentaar?' vroeg ze onzeker.

'Wat je wilt.'

'Nog iets?'

'Oh, ja, wanneer kom je terug bij de levenden, Marlies, en blijf je niet langer meer bij de doden?'

Met dit duwde ze Marc van haar benen en liep ze naar het raam van de toren. Denkend keek ze naar buiten. Marc kwam naast haar staan tot dat hij haar lichtjes aanraakte en zo bleef staan. Niet vragend naar een antwoord, gewoon staan alsof hij het antwoord al kende. Zo bleven ze een tijdje staan tot het overal stil werd.

'Kom,' zei Marc de stilte verbrekend. 'laten we gaan slapen. Het is al laat.'

Samen stapten ze de trap naar beneden en eenmaal weer op de verdieping sloeg Marc een arm rond haar schouders en duwde haar zo dicht mogelijk tegen hem aan. Marlies had het vreemde gevoel dat hij steun nodig had en dit zo, zonder het te vragen, haar er op wees dat hij openstond voor haar hulp en steun.

Aan het portret van de Dikke Dame liet hij zijn arm vallen en duwde haar naar binnen. De leerlingenkamer zag er niet veel beter uit dan de vorige dag, maar dat negeerden ze.

Marlies wou net naar de meisjesslaapzaal lopen toen Marc haar tegenhield en haar een kus op het voorhoofd gaf. 'Je kan altijd bij mij terecht, ongeacht wat er mis is.'

Daarna liep hij van haar weg naar zijn eigen slaapzaal. Marlies keek hem vragend na, maar besloot om ook te gaan slapen.

Ze dook haar bed in en bleef naar het plafond staren. Ze had nog steeds honderden vragen wat die droom betekende én hoe het kwam dat ze over die man – nee, hij was geen man eerder een jongen – hoe het kwam dat ze over die jongen, die haar totaal vreemd was, had gedroomd. Ze zou het eens aan een professor vragen, maar aan wie?

_Marlies holde in een gang die ze niet kende, ze kwam aan een splitsing en koos voor rechts. Even later kwam ze bij weer eentje, koos ze weer een richting en de gang stopte. Marlies zette zich neer en besefte dat ze verdwaald was._

_Ze probeerde het opnieuw, telkens keer op keer, maar vond de uitweg niet. Iedere keer toen ze dacht dat ze de uitgang had gevonden kwam ze weer op een doodlopende gang terecht. Ze zocht naar haar toverstok, maar vond hem niet._

'_Nu dat ook nog.' Mompelde ze._

_Opeens klonk er geritsel in één van de gangen dicht bij haar in de buurt. Argwanend liep ze er op af._

'_Hallo?' weerkaatste het. 'Is daar iemand?'_

_Geen antwoord, nog steeds geritsel._

'_Iemand?' vroeg ze bibberend. Ze had een vreemd gevoel dat er iets niet pluis was, er ging iets gebeuren. 'Als iemand daar is, wil die dan tevoorschijn komen? Ik ben de weg kwijt. Hallo?'_

_Plotseling nam iets haar bij haar schouders beet en draaide haar om. Geschrokken gilde Marlies het uit, tot ze een paar twinkelende ogen zag._

'_De uitgang is helemaal de andere kant.' Zei de persoon._

'_U bent Javier, Javier Creivalp, is het niet?' vroeg ze met veel moed, die volgens haar vanuit haar kleinste teen moest komen._

'_Hoe weet je dat?' vroeg de jongen._

'_Ik heb je in de krant gezien.'_

'_Oh.' Antwoordde hij. 'Kom ik leid je hieruit.'_

'_Niet voor ik weet waarom jij hier bent.'_

'_Ik help je, is dat niet voldoende?' hij nam haar hand vast en leidde haar naar verschillende gangen._

'_Ik heb geen hulp nodig!' antwoordde Marlies bruusk. Wat dacht die wel?_

'_Ok, dan.' En opeens was Marlies alleen met enkel de donkere lucht rond haar heen. Ze hoorde van ergens gepiep komen en toen iets dat langs haar benen streek. Ze maakte een sprongetje en wou er liever niet aan denken wat dat zou kunnen geweest zijn. Ze voelde rondom haar heen of ze nergens een muur voelde, maar het enige was vochtige lucht. Marlies zag niets en kreeg het koud. Huiverend ging ze op de grond zitten en vroeg zich af naar waar ze moest gaan. Spijt overmeesterde haar. Waarom had ze die jongen weggejaagd als hij de enige was die haar kon helpen?_

'_Javier?' riep ze, maar enkel de weerkaatsing kwam terug als antwoord. 'Meneer Creivalp?Ik, euhm, heb toch hulp nodig.'_

_Niets._

_Opeens verlichtte er iets op de gang en ging toen weer uit. Het lichtte weer op, maar voor ze beter kon kijken, kreeg Marlies een klap op haar hoofd en viel languit over de grond. Het laatste wat ze zag waren twee schoenen en toen werd het donker voor haar ogen._

* * *

**A/N: **Dit was hoofdstuk 4. Ik hoop dat het goed was, want ik weet niet meer hoe ik erover moet denken. **Please Review**. Ik zou het heel, heel, heel leuk vinden. En misschien ga ik dan weer zin hebben om er een hoofdstuk op te plaatsen. Op dit moment heb ik er echt geen zin meer in en plaats ik dit hoofdstuk met een beetje tegenzin.

**PadfootLotte**


	5. De ontmoeting

**Author's Note:** Hey, iedereen. Ik heb een tijdje niet gepost, omdat ik nog maar net ook een week op vakantie ben geweest en daarmee dat ik het goed maak met het posten van een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik wil iedereen bedanken voor de reviews.

****

**Lautjuh:** Leuk dat je het een vet verhaal vindt.

**goddes-of-imaginary-light:** Bedankt voor je commentaar. Ik heb geprobeerd om er rekening mee te houden en dit hoofdstuk is allesinds toch een stuk korter denk ik.

**Pixie Musa:** Ik hoop dat ik je tip goed heb gebruikt.

**taelia guest:** Dit is een beetje de bedoeling van het verhaal, dat iedereen Sneep eens wat vriendelijker gaat bekijken. Ondanks dat hij in de boeken zo gemeen is, moet er volgens mij ook een aardige kant van hem zijn. Het was wel raar na het lezen van HBP om nog aardig over hem te schrijven, maar tot nu toe lukt het prima.

**

* * *

**

**- Hoofdstuk 5: De ontmoeting. -**

Marlies holde de trappen naar beneden. "Sorry, mag ik even door?" gebruikte ze al voor de vierde keer in tien minuten tijd. Het was zondag voormiddag en ze had haar vreselijk overslapen. Ze had nagedacht aan wie ze om raad zou kunnen vragen en had besloten dat professor Perkamentus misschien wel de beste oplossing was. Niet dat ze goede vrienden waren, maar omdat hij gewoon het beste iets begreep en kon uitleggen.

'Marlies!'

Marlies draaide zich om en keek in het gezicht van Sam.

'Waarom zo snel? Het is zondag!' kwam hij buiten adem naast haar staan.

'Is er iets, ik heb haast.' Zei Marlies ongeduldig.

'Wel, euhm, ik vroeg me af, euhm.' Schuifelde Sam zenuwachtig van de ene voet op de andere. Een jongen van Griffoendor die Marlies alleen kende van zien en twee jaar jonger was, kwam naast Sam staan en porde met zijn elleboog in zijn zij. Draaide met zijn ogen en nam het over van Sam.

'Hij vroeg zich, euhm, af wanneer je, euhm, jarig was.' Zei hij. 'Ja, wanneer ben je jarig?'

'Dat weet je toch al Sam?' vroeg Marlies verbaasd. 'Ik verjaar de zesentwintigste van november.'

'Ok, euhm, bedankt.' En de twee jongens liepen weg.

Marlies staarde hen na zonder met haar ogen te knipperen. Ze kon moeilijk geloven dat Sam haar kwam vragen wanneer ze verjaarde, vooral niet aangezien hij op dat vlak een kei in onthouden was. Marlies herinnerde wat ze weer ging doen en liep verder, hetzij minder snel.

Ze kwam tot stilstand bij het standbeeld die de toren van professor Perkamentus bewaakte.

'Ja, dat wachtwoord.' Zuchtte ze diep denkend wat het zou kunnen zijn. Ze ijsbeerde in het rond en mompelde een paar mogelijkheden.

'Euhm, hij is gek op snoep.' Dacht ze luidop. 'Dus, euhm, Chocoladekikkers?'

Geen reactie.

'Euhm, Smekkies in Alle Smaken?'

Niets.

'Ok, ok, wat dacht je dan van Kakkerlak Crunchies?'

Nog steeds geen reactie.

'Verdomme!' Marlies plofte zich neer voor het standbeeld. 'Anders moet je eens moeilijk doen!'

'En tegen wie ben jij bezig, Marlies?'

Marlies schrok en keek achterom in het gezicht van Harry.

'Oh, je liet me schrikken.' Lachte ze. 'Ik ben op zoek naar het wachtwoord.'

'Ah, het wachtwoord.' Glimlachte hij nu ook. 'Daar heb ik vaak achter moeten zoeken.'

'Weet je het?'

'Uiteraard.' Een venijnige grijns kwam op Harry zijn gezicht tevoorschijn. 'Ik wil het wel zeggen tegen een betaling.'

Argwanend keek ze hem aan. 'En dat is…?'

'Waar waren we de vorige keer gebleven?'

Marlies begon hevig te blozen en besefte dat ze het in feite wou vergeten. 'Laat, euhm, dan maar. Ik zal er zelf wel opkomen.'

'Hoe dan?' vroeg hij duidelijk een beetje boos.

'Denken zoals professor Perkamentus het doet.' Zei ze alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was.

'Dat zal niet moeilijk zijn, dan.' Mompelde hij tussen zijn tanden door.

'Wat zei je?'

'Niets!' haastte Harry zich en liep toen snel weg.

Marlies haalde haar schouders op en begon weer te ijsberen.

'Ok,' wreef ze haar handen. 'luister goed, standbeeld van mijn voeten, de strijd is tussen u en mij. Of je helpt mij en ga gewoon aan de kant en opent de toren of ik, euhm, ja, wat ga ik dan doen?'

Ze bekeek het standbeeld van dichter bij en realiseerde dat ze het moeilijk zou kunnen opzij schuiven, laat staan omver duwen. 'Dan maar denken als Perkamentus.'

Uit frustratie zat ze, met beide handen in haar haren, op de grond de hele tijd mompelend "Denk zoals Perkamentus."

'Ok, Marlies. Je bent Albus Perkamentus, je denkt zoals hem, je voelt zoals hem, je weet net als hem het wachtwoord.' Marlies stond daar met haar handen open naar het standbeeld alsof het wachtwoord tevoorschijn zou opkomen. In plaats van het wachtwoord kwam er een tocht door de gang die haar rok liet wapperen en haar haren over haar gezicht heen zweven. Opeens was er niets meer van de tocht te voelen.

Marlies stapte naar het standbeeld en zei luid en duidelijk: 'Droptoverstokken.'

Het standbeeld verplaatste zich en een wentelende trap kwam tevoorschijn. Marlies holde er op, aangezien ze al zoveel tijd had verspeelt met het zoeken van het wachtwoord. Snel klopte ze op de deur, maar wachtte niet op het antwoord dat ze binnen mocht. Ze opende de deur en stormde binnen.

'Professor Perkamentus ik moet iets heel dringe…' stopte Marlies abrupt toen ze zag dat hij bezig was met iemand anders. 'Euhm, sorry. Ik, euhm, zal een andere keer wel eens terugkomen.'

Marlies draaide zich snel om en wou net naar de deur lopen toen de kalme stem haar deed stoppen en omdraaien en tenslotte in de twinkelende, blauwe ogen van de professor te kijken.

'Het is niets, Marlies.' Hij toonde met zijn hand naar degene die op een stoel zat. 'Mag ik u voorstellen aan de minister van Toverkunst, Javier Creivalp.'

Javier stond recht en bekeek haar aandachtig vooraleer hij een hand uitstak en haar hand schudde. 'Javier Creivalp, aangenaam u te ontmoeten, juffrouw.'

'Oh, ik ben Mar…'

'Ik geloof dat we elkaar al eens ontmoet hebben, juffrouw Penutsmaker.' Onderbrak hij Marlies en keek vragend naar haar.

'Ontmoet?' klonk het dubbel; de ene van professor Perkamentus en de andere van Marlies zelf.

'Oh, misschien herinner je het gewoon niet.' Beantwoordde hij de vraag. 'Maar hoe dan ook, ik weet bijna heel zeker dat u zelf ook wel al wist hoe ik heette, is het niet?'

Marlies keek onzeker naar professor Perkamentus, maar hij staarde alleen maar nieuwsgierig naar haar. 'Euhm, ik had je in de Avondprofeet gezien. Met het interview.'

'Juist, ja.'

'Wou u iets met mij bespreken, juffrouw Penutsmaker?' vroeg professor Perkamentus van onderwerp veranderend.

'Ja,' stopte ze met staren naar de minister. 'het is nogal persoonlijk.'

'Dan laat ik jullie maar.' Nam minister Creivalp zijn mantel. 'Ik heb nog wat zaken te doen.' Hij knipoogde naar Marlies, schudde de handen met professor Perkamentus en met haar en liep vervolgens naar de deur. 'Albus, ik spreek je wel nog.'

'Uiteraard.'

'Juffrouw Penutsmaker, het was leuk u te ontmoeten.'

'Euhm, insgelijks.'

De minister knikte nog een laatste keer en ging er toen vandoor. Perkamentus nodigde haar uit om in een stoel te gaan zitten en nam zelf plaats aan zijn bureau.

'Waarmee kan ik u helpen, juffrouw Penutsmaker?'

Marlies dacht eventjes na, maar haar gedachten waren te verwarrend om zich te kunnen herinneren waarom ze naar hier was gekomen. Om haar wat meer tijd te gunnen, veranderde ze van onderwerp.

'Dus dat is de nieuwe minister van Toverkunst?'

Professor Perkamentus lachte eventjes en knikte toen zachtjes: 'Inderdaad, ik geloof dat het verfrissend zal zijn.'

'Verfrissend, professor?'

'Het zal de magische wereld goed doen om iemand jong te hebben die de leiding neemt.' Glimlachte hij nog steeds. 'Iemand die de jeugd begrijpt.'

'Dat zou eens leuk zijn, ja.' Stemde Marlies mee in.

'Inderdaad. Jullie zijn de toekomst van morgen en daarmee hielden ze geen rekening.' Professor Perkamentus werd plotseling serieus, maar toen hij weer naar Marlies keek, kwam de bekende glimlach weer tevoorschijn. 'Nu, wat wou u met mij bespreken?'

'Oh, ja.' Marlies kon het zich weer herinneren en wou toch heel graag raad krijgen. 'Wel de laatste tijd, wel ja, nog maar twee keer, heb ik raar gedroomd.'

'Gedroomd?' hij ging rechtop zitten en luisterde aandachtig. 'Over wat precies?'

'Wel, euhm, moet ik alles vertellen?'

'Je kan me vertrouwen, Marlies. Zeg maar.' Spoorde hij haar aan.

'Wel mijn eerste droom ging over, euhm, ik was aan het vluchten. Aan het vluchten voor iemand en opeens staat er iemand achter mij, maar ik kan enkel een glimp van hem opnemen. Hij zegt me om open te staan voor mijn gevoelens.'

'Ga verder, wat is er daarna gebeurd?'

'Toen verdween hij en kwam pro-' Marlies zweeg abrupt. Het zou waarschijnlijk niet verstandig te zijn daarover iets te zeggen. 'Euhm, daarna kwam er iemand die ik kende en hij stelde me op mijn gemak. Daarna verdween ook hij weer en kwam er iemand anders in de plaats, iemand die me nogal dierbaar is. Maar hij bedroog me en in die droom kon ik hem wel vermoorden.'

'Ken je de persoon die zei dat je moest openstaan voor je gevoelens?' vroeg professor Perkamentus geïnteresseerd.

'Niet onmiddellijk, nee.' Schudde Marlies haar hoofd. 'Maar ik kan me nog goed herinneren toen ik gisteren te laat was voor Toverdranken dat ik tegen iemand ben opgebotst en ik moet eerlijk toegeven, hij leek er sprekend op.'

'En je had hem nog nooit eerder ontmoet tot gisteren? Nergens op straat, in je vriendenkring?'

'Neen.'

'En plots ontmoet je hem?'

'Ja en neen.' Marlies aarzelde eventjes. ''s Avonds keek ik in de Avondprofeet en daar stond hij dan weer. Nu voor mij bekend als de minister van Toverkunst.'

'De minister van Toverkunst? Javier? De man die hier zonet was?' vroeg professor Perkamentus duidelijk heel verbaast.

'Ja, geen twijfel aan mogelijk.' Zei ze een onzeker. 'Deze nacht heb ik weer een droom gehad. En hij kwam er weer in voor.'

'In welke vorm?' Marlies keek hem vragend aan. 'Ik bedoel, in welke situatie?'

'Oh, ik was in een soort gangendoolhof. Ik was mijn weg kwijt en het was overal aartsdonker. Toen opeens, stond hij voor mij en bood mij de weg aan.'

'Nog iets anders?'

'Ik wou zijn hulp niet en verdween. Toen ik dan later zelf de weg probeerde te vinden voelde ik net alsof ik in een grote ruimte was met geen muren rondom mij. Ik had geen oriëntatiepunt. Even later zag ik een licht aan en uit flitsen en voor ik het wist lag ik op de grond neer.'

'Hm, interessant.' Was het enige dat de professor erop antwoordde. 'En hij zei dat hij je ook al eens eerder had ontmoet.'

In gedachten verzonken nam professor Perkamentus geen notitie van Marlies en zij besloot om maar eens rond te kijken in het kantoor. Ze keek naar omhoog en overal hingen er schilderijen die op hun beurt haar allemaal aanstaarden. Er was zelfs eentje die opeens uit zijn lijst verdween en terug kwam met iemand in zijn kielzog. Fluisterend wezen ze naar Marlies en begonnen haar aandachtig te bestuderen. Een ander schilderij kroop uit zijn lijst en ging bij zijn buurman op bezoek, steeds de blikken op Marlies gericht.

Marlies draaide zich om en keek verder rond. Op een kast stond een oude hoed, die haar heel goed bekend voorkwam als de Sorteerhoed die ze zeven jaar geleden had opgezet. Verder stonden er kasten met boeken en magische apparaten. Nieuwsgierig stapte ze naar de boekenkast en nam er een boek uit die als titel "Herinneringen" droeg. Ze sloeg de eerste pagina open en kon nog net een foto zien van een gezin vooraleer professor Perkamentus het boek uit haar handen grabbelde.

'Dat zijn niet u zaken, juffrouw Penutsmaker.' Zei hij geheimzinnig. 'Nu om je te helpen met je droom. Ik kan maar één ding zeggen.' Hij was eventjes stil en vulde er toen nog iets bij. 'Voorlopig toch.'

'En dat is, professor?' wachtte Marlies gespannen af.

'Toeval.'

Marlies keek niet begrijpend en vroeg zich af of dit nu haar hulp was, dat dit de raad was dat ze kreeg. 'Is dit alles?'

'Voorlopig.' Professor Perkamentus stond recht en nam haar bij haar elleboog vast en begeleidde haar zijn kantoor uit. 'Het spijt me, maar ik moet nog ergens naartoe gaan. Als je nog eens vragen of raad nodig hebt, kom dan maar altijd gerust eens langs.' Glimlachte hij vaderlijk. 'En ik hoop dat ik je dan beter van dienst kan zijn.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wel dit was het vijfde hoofdstuk. Hopelijk niet té lang, niet té langdradig of een beetje saai. Het volgende hoofdstuk is geloof ik wel een beetje (veel) saai, maar dat is eerder iets wat er in moet om, naar ik denk, goed te kunnen volgen + om misschien bepaalde zaken beter te begrijpen. Meer uitleg over dat zal ik de volgende keer geven.

Zie je dat knopje onderaan rechts?

Submite review?

Ja, dat knopje. Wil je daarop klikken?

Oké. Aah, kijk ik kan iets plaatsen voor de schrijfster...


	6. Het analyseren van de dromen

**A/N: Hm, wel ja...Ik doe het enkel en alleen nog voor mezelf. Nu ik het zo eens herlees, hmmm, ik weet niet. Het lijkt me inderdaad allemaal een beetje langdradig en of te wel is het omdat ik een depressieve bui ben of te wel is het gewoon zo, het verhaal trekt op niets. Ik ga het gewoon zo snel mogelijk proberen af te ronden...wel ja, de latere hoofdstukken vind ik persoonlijk wel veel beter.**

**Marjet:** Bedankt voor je review. Ik ben blij dat jij het leuk vond.

**Disclaimer: Alles behalve Harry Potter en wat er bij hoort behoort, is van mij. De rest is van J.K.Rowling die mij enorm inspireert. Zonder haar zou ik nooit geweest zijn zoals ik nu ben. GO ROWLING!**

* * *

**- Hoofdstuk 6: Het analyseren van de dromen. -**

Voor ze het goed en wel besefte was hij verdwenen en stond zij weer op de gang. Ze stapte naar de Grote Zaal waar nu ongeveer het middagmaal op tafel zou moeten staan en ondanks dat ze niet veel at, had ze toch het gevoel dat ze honger had. Iemand kwam achter haar aangeslopen, Marlies glimlachte geheimzinnig. Opeens nam er iemand haar vast, sleurde haar naar binnen en had een hand rond haar mond gedaan zodat ze niets zou kunnen zeggen.

'Ik ga je loslaten, maar je mag me niet aankijken en je houdt je mond.' Klonk er een gesmoorde stem. Eenmaal haar mond vrij kreeg Marlies de slappe lach, zonder de persoon aan te kijken.

'Goedemiddag, Marc.'

'Huh, hoe heb je me herkent?' draaide hij haar verbaast om.

'Niet moeilijk. Jij bent de enige van Zweinstein met zo een parfum.'

'Bedoel je dat ik stink of zo?' vroeg hij beledigd en toch ook zenuwachtig.

'Neen, hoor.' lachte Marlies nog luider. 'Jij bent de enige die rondloopt met een parfum die ik voor jou heb gekocht en trouwens een heel zeldzame. Haha, betrapt!'

'Verdomme.' Verweet hij zichzelf. 'Ik had het kunnen weten.'

'Trouwens waarom deed je zo geheimzinnig.' Kalmeerde Marlies enigszins.

'Ik wou je verassen.' Zei hij droevig. 'Maar dat zal ook al niet meer doorgaan.'

'Maar je kan me toch nog steeds verassen?' zei Marlies snel. Nu was ze toch wel nieuwsgierig geworden wat Marc in de zin had.

'Maar ik heb het nu al gezegd dat ik je ging verassen.'

'En, ik weet toch nog niet wat, slimmerd.' Lachte ze. 'Please?'

'Doe je ogen dicht.' Zei hij opeens. 'Wacht eventjes.'

Marlies sloot even haar ogen en voelde kort daarna een doek rond haar ogen komen.

'Marc?' vroeg ze aarzelend wanneer hij haar hand vast nam en haar vooruit trok.

'Vertrouw je me, Marlies?'

'Ja.'

'Volg me dan.' Ze stapten eventjes en na een tijd kon Marlies zich niet meer voorstellen waar ze was. 'Pas op, hier is een trapje. Linker eerst. Kalm, Marlies anders lig je er.' En zo ging het maar verder.

'Je bent net meneer Voorzichtigheid zelve.' Grapte Marlies terwijl ze, volgens Marc, bijna tegen een beeld was gelopen.

Even later stond ze stil en werd de doek van haar ogen gedaan. Marlies stond in een grote ruimte dat versierd was. Er stond een tafeltje, gedekt voor twee personen, er speelde een zacht deuntje vanuit een onbekende bron. Het zag er net uit als een soort balzaal. Grote lusters met kaarsen, van de grond tot aan het plafond reikende ramen met rood fluwelen gordijnen, een haard die zachtjes brandde en zelfs een boekenkast.

'Marc,' fluisterde ze verbaasd zijn naam. Ze had er geen woorden voor. Ze draaide zich om en keek hem recht in de ogen aan.

'Allemaal voor jou, Marlies.' Hij nam haar hand vast en begeleidde haar naar de tafel. Hij zorgde ervoor dat ze plaatsnam en ging toen naast haar zitten. De borden die voor hen stond werden met een stokgezwaai gevuld. Een heerlijke geur van tagliatelle en zalm spreidde zich door de kamer.

'Tagliatelle met zalm?' Marlies kon nog met moeite haar verbazing verborgen houden. Ze viel in de ene verassing na de andere.

'Wel ja, niet echt spectaculair, maar wel je lievelingseten.' Haalde Marc nonchalant zijn schouders op. 'Trouwens, dat is het enige wat je nog eet.'

Even was de leuke sfeer verdwenen en heerste er spanning in de lucht. Marlies kreeg onmiddellijk medelijden met Marc. Hij had het zo goed bedoeld en nu zou gewoon zoiets kleins de sfeer verpestten. Tijd om het weer gezellig te maken, dacht Marlies.

'Waarom doe je dit Marc?' vroeg ze met een lach op haar gezicht.

'Om je te bedanken.' Hij keek eventjes weg en begon zenuwachtig aan zijntrui te frutselen. 'Je hebt me vijf jaar geleden opgenomen, Marlies, alsof je me al jaren kende en nu sinds twee jaar, terwijl je het zelf moeilijk hebt,' Marlies mompelde tegen. 'Neen, Marlies ik weet dat het zo is. Nu sinds twee jaar, zorg je voor mij alsof ik een broer of zo ben. Je staat altijd voor mij klaar. Of het nu 's morgens is of 's nachts, je bent er wanneer ik je nodig heb.'

'Ach, Marc. Ik doe niets liever en je bent meer dan een broer. Je bent mijn beste vriend.'

Marc glimlachte en spoorde Marlies aan om verder te eten, maar zij schudde van neen, ze had genoeg. Het leek er even op dat Marc iets wou zeggen, maar zich dan bedacht. Marlies wachtte geduldig vooraleer hij zijn bord leeg had gegeten.

'Je bent heel wat veranderd, Marc, sinds vijf jaar geleden.'

'Wil ik best geloven!' reageerde hij opgewekt. 'Ik was zo zenuwachtig. Ik bedoel ik was een speciaal gevalletje.'

'Ja, inderdaad.' Lachte Marlies. 'Ik kan me nog herinneren, in ons eerste jaar, datje een totaal vreemde voor mij was. Jij was steeds weg, je verdween iedere keer weer opnieuw naar je familie.'

'Ach, mijn zus was dan ook vreselijk ziek in die tijd.' Hij veegde even met zijn hand langs zijn ogen en zei stilletjes: 'God hebbe haar ziel.'

Marlies stond recht en legde haar hand op zijn schouder. Marc keek eventjes en keek toen weer weg. 'En toen begon het tweede jaar op Zweinstein.' Zuchtte hij.

'Ja, inderdaad.'

'Ik ben blij dat ik je toen heb leren kennen, Marlies, echt waar. Enorm bedankt.' Hij stond opeens recht en stapte naar de boekenkast, hij nam er een boek uit en gaf het aan Marlies. 'Hier is een mooi boek, moet je echt eens lezen.'

Marlies nam het boek aan.

'Verdwaald.' Las ze luidop voor. Verbaasd keek ze naar Marc. 'Waarover gaat het?'

'Het gaat over meisjes en jongens die hun verhaal doen. Ze leven in dezelfde situatie als wij. Het is niet echt een boek, eerder verschillende verhalen. Maar echt de moeite waard, het heeft mij enorm geholpen.'

Marlies sloeg het boek open en zag dat er een tekst in stond.

_Hey, Marc!_

_Als je dit leest dat zal ik er hoogst waarschijnlijk niet meer zijn._

_Ik heb mijn ziekte aanvaard en je was er steeds voor mij._

_Ik weet dat je er problemen mee had, vandaar dat ik je dit boek geef._

_Misschien zal dit je helpen om het verdriet te verwerken._

_Marc, ik ga naar een betere plaats._

_Ik zal daar op jou wachten._

_Leef zolang je het kunt._

_Je zus, Tilly._

'Marc, het is jouw boek. Dat kan ik niet lezen.'

'Natuurlijk, wel.' Zei hij. 'Je hebt het harder nodig dan ik. Ik ken het uit mijn hoofd.'

'Bedankt.' Fluisterde ze emotioneel.

'Nee, jij bent bedankt.'

'Och, Marc.' Ze omhelsde hem stevig en begon te snikken. Marc nam haar stevig vast en wiegde haar heen en weer.

'Ik hoop dat je er wat aan hebt.' Klonk hij hees.

Marlies keek even op en zag dat ook hij op het punt stond om te gaan wenen, ze glimlachte eventjes en keek op haar horloge.

'Uiteraard.' Zei ze. 'Marc, ik moet weg. Ik heb afgesproken met Tinne en je kent haar…'

'Als je één keer te laat komt is wereldoorlog drie uitgebroken.' Grinnikte hij.

'Juist.' Ze nam het boek nog steviger vast en boog zich voorover naar Marc en plaatste een luchtige kus op zijn wang. 'Ik zie je nog wel.'

* * *

Marlies stapte rustig in de gang. Af en toe kwam ze eens iemand tegen die haar dan vriendelijk toelachte of haar iets vroeg, maar voor de rest was alles heel rustig. Naarmate ze hoger en hoger klom, richting de toren van Waarzeggerij – waar ze had afgesproken – werd het zelfs muisstil. Marlies bleef even staan toen ze voor een splitsing kwam. Rechts of links?

'Stop!' gilde opeens iemand toen ze voor rechts koos.

Marlies draaide zich snel om en keek naar een lege gang, met gefronste wenkbrauwenzocht ze naar een gestalte. Schouderophalend zette ze weer een stap richting de rechter gang.

'Heb je nu oren in je kop of niet?' Marlies draaide zich om langs de kant van de muur en keek naar een schilderij. 'Ik zei stop!'

'Oh, ben jij het maar.' Zei ze gewoon, het schilderij herkenend.

'Ach, zo zit dat dus.' Zei heer Palagon. 'Ik red je uit de armen van een draak en als dank krijg ik, oh ben jij het maar.'

'Een draak?' klonk het sarcastisch. 'Ik zie er geen.'

Heer Palagon schudde zijn hoofd en probeerde ondertussen tevergeefs zijn helm van zijn hoofd te trekken. 'Niet hier, daar. Verder.'

'Oh.' Speelde Marlies het spelletje mee. 'Wel, dank u, schone ridder. Mag een lady, zoals ikzelf, u de weg naar de Waarzeggerijtoren vragen?'

'Uiteraard, mylady.' De ridder floot eventjes en toen kwam er een klein paardje tevoorschijn, nog kauwend op een stukje gras. Na een paar pogingen zat hij dan uiteindelijk op het paard – weliswaar omgekeerd – en glimlachte hij eventjes onzeker. 'Dit is, euhm, de nieuwe kunst van paardrijden, mylady. Maar volgt u mij vooral en let op dat u me niet kwijt raakt.'

Marlies draaide even met haar ogen en volgde hem tenslotte.

'Hier is het.' Zei hij opeens. 'Verder kan ik niet, geen schilderij meer, zie je.'

'Bedankt.' Zei ze over haar schouder en liep naar het luik dat openstond en klom naar boven. Een bedwelmende warmte kwam haar tegemoet. In de kamer stonden overal zitzetels en ronde tafels, honderden kaarsjes met vlammen die dansten als sierlijke ballerina's. In een hoekje aan een tafel zat Tinne en stak eventjes haar hand omhoog.

'Je bent te laat, Marlies!' klonk het een tikkeltje kwaad.

'Sorry, ik was met Marc bezig en daarna heer Palagon tegengekomen.'

'Oh,' haar gezicht klaarde op. 'dat verklaard veel.'

Marlies keek haar vriendin vragend aan. 'Als je met Marc bezig bent geweest, verklaard dat toch een hoop?'

'Oh.' Fluisterde Marlies als antwoord.

'Goed,' ging Tinne verder. 'Dus jij wou een beetje je toekomst laten voorspellen, hè?'

'Ja en nee.' Zei Marlies rondkijkend naar de vele kopjes, meubels en stoffige zetels. 'Het is hier wel, euhm, beetje overdreven hè?'

'Let daar maar niet op.' Ze trok aan de arm van Marlies. 'Antwoord eens op mijn vraag.'

'Ah, ja.' Deed Marlies alsof ze die vraag al vergeten had. 'Zou je eerst een paar dromen voor mij willen verklaren?'

'Natuurlijk!' Tinne sprong recht en nam twee kaarsjes. Met een simpele spreuk ontvlamde er vlammetjes.

'Ok, geef me je rechterhand.' Zei ze opgewonden.

'En wat ben je daarmee van plan?' vroeg Marlies argwanend. 'Voor zover ik je ken ben je nog wel eens van plan om mijn hand daarin te steken.'

'Ben je nu werkelijk zo dom, Marlies?' zuchtte ze. 'Dat komt er van als je niets van het Orakel afweet.' Mompelde ze.

'Wat zeg je daar?'

'Niets.' Haastte Tinne zich. 'Ik zou je nooit pijn doen, Marlies, dat weet je toch.'

'Het is al goed.' Marlies stak haar rechterhand uit en Tinne nam het met beide handen vast. Ze streelde met haar wijsvinger over één van de lijntjes in haar hand.

'Tinne?' vroeg ze aarzelend.

'Hm?'

'Wat ben je aan het doen?'

'Ik ben aan het handlezen. Op je hand kan je alles lezen wat je maar wilt.'

'Ik dacht dat dat was voor de toekomst.'

'Gedeeltelijk.' Tinne stopte eventjes en keek haar recht in de ogen aan. 'Handlezen wordt vooral gebruikt voor de toekomst, maar het wordt ook door, weliswaar weinigen, gebruikt voor het verleden te kunnen zien van een persoon.'

'Hoe zie je dat dan?'

'Veel te moeilijk om uit te leggen, maar ik kan het kort en simpel maken.' Tinne rechtte zich en ging ontspannend achterover leunen. 'Het zit zo. Op een hand heb je verschillende lijnen. De levenslijn, hartlijn, en noem maar op. Bij iemand zijn levenslijn kan je gedeeltelijk zijn toekomst zien, dit stuk hier.' Tinne wees naar de lijn die bij Marlies centraal lag, naar het gedeelte meer naar haar duim toe. 'Dit stuk hier,' nu wees ze het eerste gedeelte aan dichter bij de pink. 'is je verleden.'

'Ah, ok.'

'Zo kan ik zien, door deze onderbreking van je levenslijn, dat je iets verschrikkelijks hebt meegemaakt. De dood van je ouders uiteraard.'

'Dat wist je toch zoal? Wat is er dan te voorspellen aan?'

'Ik ken jou, maar niet andere mensen. Laat me nu toch gewoon doen, oké!' ergerde ze zich.

* * *

Marlies keek op haar horloge. Ze was hier nu al drie kwartier en liefst van al had ze zin om gewoon tegen Tinne te roepen dat het wel genoeg was voor vandaag en het afstappen. Tinne zat met haar neus in de boeken om haar droom te kunnen verklaren.

'Wacht, hier is iets.'

Marlies keek op en probeerde niet te gapen.

'Je zei daar iets van een vriend of zo, die je vroeg of alles oké was, hè?'

'Ja, maar is daar iets speciaals aan, dan?'

'Uiteraard!' schreeuwde Tinne het verontwaardigt uit. 'Alles in een droom is belangrijk! De omgeving, de kleuren, de personen, natuur, milieu, gewoon ieder detail!'

'Sorry, hoor.' Wreef Marlies over haar neus. 'Staat hij er nog op?'

Tinne draaide met haar ogen. 'Luister, die "vriend" van je kwam op een moment wanneer jij je angstig voelde en vroeg meteen of alles goed was. En volgens de ruimte die je beschreef vermoed ik dat het nacht was en in een gang. Dat zou kunnen beteken dat je je opgesloten voelt en die "vriend" zou een persoon in je dagelijkse leven kunnen voorstellen die bereidt is om naar je te luisteren. Iemand die bereidt is om je van dat opgesloten gevoel te bevrijden.'

_Toch niet Sneep_, dacht Marlies.

'Ok, en wat mijn verdere droom betreft?'

'Dan zei je daar dat je ondertussen iemand betrapt waarmee je was, juist?'

Marlies knikte kort.

'Dat zou kunnen betekenen dat die persoon niet helemaal trouw tegen je is. Hij hoeft je daarom nog niet te bedriegen. Het zou ook kunnen voorstellen dat je je wantrouwig voelt ten opzichte van die persoon en dat je twijfels over hem hebt. Maar het kan dan ook weer gewoon zijn dat je bang bent om hem te verliezen.'

'Oh, dat helpt veel.' Zei Marlies sarcastisch.

'Sorry, maar meer kan ik niet doen als jij me niet meer zegt.'

'Vergeet het maar, Tinne.' Zei Marlies snel toen ze door had waar Tinne naartoe wou. 'En wat mijn tweede droom betreft?'

'Wel dat doolhof zegt al dat je in de war bent, je voelt je verloren. Het feit dat het weer gangen zijn, maakt dat je nog steeds opgesloten bent. Het is weer nacht, zeg je, dus het zou ook kunnen betekenen dat je iets duisters moet kunnen accepteren.'

'Iets duisters?' vroeg Marlies onzeker aan haar vriendin. 'Ik wil helemaal niets duisters doen!'

'Met iets duisters moet je niet zo veel verwachten. Het kan gewoon iets zijn wat je niet gewoon bent van te doen, spijbelen bijvoorbeeld.'

'Oh, maar ik wil niet spijbelen.'

'Marlies,' zuchtte Tinne en keek haar smekend aan. 'Ik kan niet alles letterlijk zeggen, dus neem het dan ook niet letterlijk op! Spijbelen is een voorbeeld, maar ik denk niet dat dit het geval is. Ik denk eerder ietsje meer duisterachtig.'

'Oh, leuk.' Reageerde Marlies sarcastisch.

'Nu, je zei dat die ene man weer in je droom kwam en je wou helpen ofzo, het zou kunnen dat hij je probeert te beschermen tegen het duistere, tegen misschien wel je nog te vinden duistere kant.' Grapte Tinne het laatste deel. 'Dat je daar opeens een licht ziet, zou kunnen zeggen dat je daar naartoe moet gaan, het bevrijdend is. Maar je zei dat het vanzelf dichter bij kwam en voor dat je het wist je neergeslagen werd en een paar schoenen zag. Dat zal misschien gevolg kunnen geven van dat wat je van plan bent. Als je iets duisters doet, ontmoet je ook duistere personen. Als ik dan zo alles mag analyseren zou ik kunnen besluiten dat die persoon er moet zijn om je angst in te boezemen. Angst voor het licht, angst om terug te krabbelen. Je doet iets verkeerd en je wilt het herstellen, maar er is iemand die je dat belet, iemand die je bedreigt. Als je in het werkelijke leven goed handelt en naar het "licht" gaat stappen, zou het kunnen beteken dat je van je gesloten gevoel verlost bent.'

'Dus als ik met die persoon zou praten, durven iets te doen wat ik anders nooit zou doen, openstaan voor mijn gevoelens en dan tenslotte wanneer ik merk dat het beter is dat ik afstap van dat duister gedoe en naar het "licht" stap, voel ik me vrij en verlost?'

'Waarschijnlijk wel ja.'

'Bedankt, Tinne.' Marlies nam haar vriendin stevig vast en verliet toen snel het lokaal.

* * *

**A/N: En dit hoofdstuk hebben we dan ook weer gehad. Dit vind ik het saaiste hoofdstuk...of toch het tweede gedeelte waar ze naar Tinne gaat. Vanaf dit hoofdstuk gaat het er eindelijk beter aantoe. Een opkomende Zwerkbalwedstrijd enzo...**

Volgende keer: Marlies heeft een serieus gesprek met Sneep, wel ja...bij Sneep is het altijd serieus. Nieuwe twijfels...

Please Review en laat me weten wat jullie ervan vonden.

PadfootLotte


	7. Een nieuwe vriend

**Author's Note:** Sorry, dat het weer zo'n tijdje heeft geduurd, maar in februari wou ik een deel posten, en dat mislukte maar steeds...mijn document werd niet herkend of zoiets, maar goed, deze keer werd dit dus wel gedaan... Oh, misschien hebben jullie het al door, maar ik was niet zeker of ik het al eerder vermeld had, maar dan zeg ik het toch nog maar eens. Als je Severus in vorige hoofdstukken zag staan bv. zei Severus, dan was dat in het standpunt van Severus, was het: zei professor Sneep, standpunt van Marlies...verdere uitleg beneden en gelieve pas na dit hoofdstuk te lezen.

Autmn Avaia thanks voor je review. Je geeft me goede moed om verder te schrijven.

* * *

**- Hoofdstuk 7: Een nieuwe vriend. -**

Marlies stapte haastig naar beneden, tot helemaal beneden. Eenmaal in de koele kerkers aangekomen rilde ze en nam haar gewaad stevig vast. Bij de deur aangekomen las ze een bordje: "_Professor Severus Sneep, leerkracht Toverdranken._" Marlies klopte op de deur.

'Wie is het?' klonk het ver langs de andere kant van de deur.

'Marlies, professor.'

Marlies hoorde iets vallen op de grond dat breekbaar was. 'Verdomme.'

'Als ik een andere keer moet…' begon Marlies, maar toen ging net de deur open. Een geeuwende professor stond naar haar te kijken. Hij wreef in zijn ogen en hield met een hand zijn gewaad toe en met zijn andere hand nodigde hij haar uit om binnen te komen.

_Oftewel heb ik hem wakker gemaakt, oftewel heeft hij dringend nood aan slaap_, dacht Marlies.

Professor Sneep nam zijn toverstok op zijn bureau en herstelde snel datgene wat gebroken was. 'Jammer voor de inhoud,' zei hij nogal triestig voor zijn doen.

'Sorry, professor als ik u stoorde,' verontschuldigde Marlies zich meteen. 'Kan ik misschien helpen om het opnieuw te maken?'

Professor Sneep glimlachte naar haar, maar moest het eventjes onderbreken om te gapen. 'Het is goed. Ik brouw morgen wel een nieuwe.' Hij keek Marlies eventjes aan. 'Wel, waarmee kan ik je helpen op dit onmenselijk uur?'

'Onmenselijk?' vroeg Marlies verbaasd. Snel keek ze naar haar horloge en zag dat het kwart voor één was. 'Jeetje, ik heb daar werkelijk uren gezeten.' Marlies zag professor sneep vragend kijken en wetend wat hij ging vragen antwoordde ze meteen: 'In de Waarzeggerijtoren met Tinne. Niets om u zorgen over te maken dus.'

Severus was meteen klaarwakker toen ze dat zei. Hoe wist hij dat hij haar ging vragen waar en met wie, nog belangrijker, hoe wist zij dat hij bezorgd was? Misschien was het gewoon toeval.

'Maar goed, om op u vraag te beantwoorden.' Marlies keek hem eventjes aarzelend aan. 'U zei toch dat ik mocht langskomen wanneer ik wou, of het nu heel laat, of heel vroeg was. Ja, toch?'

'Uiteraard,' haastte Severus zich. Hij gebaarde dat Marlies moest gaan zitten en nam zelf plaats achter zijn bureau. Hij was nogal verbaasd om Marlies hier nu, op dit uur, hier op zijn kantoor te zien. Aangezien ze het hem gisteren duidelijk had gemaakt dat ze niets meer van hem moest weten. Hij had gisteren tevergeefs gewacht op haar dat ze misschien nog zou komen, maar diep vanbinnen wist hij dat dat niet het geval zou zijn. Hij had gelijk gehad. Hij had niet geslapen, denkend hoe hij het weer kon krijgen zoals het was, dat ze weer vertrouwen in hem kreeg en dat Marlies doorhad dat hij haar niet haatte, integendeel. Nu was hij verbaasd om haar hier te zien.

'Ik weet dat u me niet haat, professor. Ik weet het zeker,' zei Marlies overtuigend.

Verbaasd keek professor Sneep haar aan. 'Hoe komt het dat je het opeens zo zeker weet?'

'Ik voel het gewoon,' haalde ze nonchalant haar schouders op.

'Zo plotseling?' vroeg hij wantrouwend.

'Luister, professor. Als er één ding is waar ik me op kan vertrouwen van mijn lichaam, is het mijn instinct.'

'En jouw instinct zei plotseling in de Waarzeggerijtoren: "Hij haat me niet, ik weet het zeker, ik voel het, dus zal ik hem eventjes lastig vallen in midden van de nacht om het dat te laten weten?' zei professor Sneep sarcastisch terwijl hij haar goed bekeek, alsof hij door haar heen wou dringen.

Marlies opende haar mond en sloot het tenslotte weer, niet wetend wat te zeggen. Ze liet haar hoof naar beneden hangen en keek verveeld naar haar schoenen. Ze had gedacht dat hij naar haar wou luisteren, maar natuurlijk was ze vergeten dat het professor Sneep was, niet Harry. Harry zou tijd hebben gemaakt om naar haar te luisteren, hij zou haar niet meteen gekrenkt hebben, hij zou eerst haar werkelijke reden van haar komst aangehoord hebben.

'Is er verder nog iets, Marlies?' verbrak hij de ijselijke stilte. 'Of mag ik gaan slapen?'

Marlies stapte gewoon naar de deur en keerde zich om in de opening.

'Ik wou enkel zeggen dat ik u vertrouwde en dat ik, een voor mij, belangrijk geheim wou vertellen om te laten zien dat ik u vertrouwde. Ik wou ook even om uitleg vragen en om vergiffenis omdat ik zo snel had geoordeeld zonder eerst naar u te luisteren, maar blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige met die fout.' Marlies draaide zich om en liep haastig weg. Ze hoorde de deur van het kantoor opengaan, maar besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Ze begon harder te lopen, ze wou weg zijn van het kantoor. Marlies wist niet waarom, maar ze voelde zich teleurgesteld en alleen. Verder lopend veegde ze de eerste tranen van haar gezicht weg tot opeens een hand haar bij de pols greep nadat ze achter een donkere hoek was afgeslagen. Marlies deed een sprongetje en gilde het uit, toen er bruusk een hand op haar mond kwam.

'Shh, Marlies,' klonk de stem bangelijk dicht tegen haar oor. 'Ik ben het.'

De gestalte draaide haar om en nu kon ze duidelijk zien wie haar zo had laten schrikken. De hand gleed nog maar van haar mond of Marlies protesteerde al: 'Professor, laat het. Ik wil gaan slapen.'

'Marlies,' klonk de stem beverig en nog steeds dicht bij haar. 'het spijt me vreselijk.'

'Spijt is een groot woord. Je gebruikt het enkel en alleen wanneer je berouw hebt als je iets gezegd of gedaan hebt en je in de latere toekomst achtervolgt, waardoor je schuldgevoelens hebt. Spijt is een woord dat je moet menen en niet gewoon gebruiken om je veilig te stellen. Het is juist door dat specifiek woordje dat je je bloot stelt aan de ander, vooral je kwetsbaarheid, professor.' Citeerde Marlies dat zinnetje dat hij een paar dagen geleden tegen haar had gezegd.

Professor Sneep keek haar smekend aan en Marlies glimlachte. 'Ik heb het blijkbaar goed onthouden, hè?'

De professor knikte enkel. Hij nam haar hand vast en keek haar in de ogen. 'En ik meen ieder woord dat ik zonet gezegd hebt, het spijt me werkelijk vreselijk dat ik niet wou luisteren. Ik dacht gewoon dat je mij aan het lijntje…'

Marlies glimlachte en nam hem stevig vast. 'Professor, het is goed. Zeg maar niets, ik weet wat je bedoeld.' Marlies voelde hoe twee armen haar ook stevig omarmde. Ze kreeg opeens een leuk gevoel in haar maag en wou daar nog voor uren staan. Ze zeiden niets, maar ze had het gevoel dat hij ook de omhelzing niet wou verbreken. Ze voelde zich nu zo goed dat ze bang had dat ze zich weer depressief zou voelen vanaf het moment dat hij haar zou loslaten, maar ongetwijfeld moest dat er ooit eens van komen…

Professor Sneep was degene die de omhelzing verbrak en Marlies begeleidde naar zijn kantoor. Daar aangekomen zette Marlies zich op één van de stoelen voor zijn bureau en in plaats van dat professor Sneep zich achter de bureau zette, plaatste hij zich op de stoel naast haar.

'Marlies,' begon hij. 'ik vind dat het tijd wordt dat we meer dan alleen leerkracht en leerlinge worden.'

Marlies keek verschrikt op. 'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Ik geloof niet dat je je diepste geheimen kunt vertellen tegen een persoon die je professor Sneep noemt. Als je wilt mag je me hier in het kantoor, als er uiteraard niemand anders bij is, mij Severus noemen.'

'Severus.' Het klonk heel stil en raar. Het was iets waar ze zou aan moeten wennen, maar ergens had hij gelijk. Hoe kun je nu iemand vertrouwen die je aanspreekt met professor?

'Ik heb tijd om naar je te luisteren.'

'Het is in feite al iets wat je weet, profes…' Marlies stopte abrupt en hernam zich. 'Severus, maar nog niet echt officieel.'

Marlies keek naar professor Sneep en zag dat hij aandachtig luisterde en wou weten wat ze te vertellen had. 'Goed.' sprak ze zichzelf moed in. 'Die avond dat je bij professor Potter binnenkwam, ik geloof dat…'

'Ben je verliefd op hem?' onderbrak hij haar bruut.

Marlies dacht na. Ze wist niet waarom, maar ze twijfelde. Vreemd, moest iemand het haar gevraagd hebben zou ze normaal onmiddellijk ja gezegd hebben, maar nu ze het werkelijk moest zeggen, had ze het moeilijk. Hield ze van hem? Was ze verliefd op hem? Of was dat alleen maar als schijn ontwikkeld gewoon omdat hij begreep hoe het was om geen ouders te hebben en naar haar luisterde?

'Ik denk van wel.' aarzelde Marlies. 'Ik bedoel, ik heb toch gevoelens voor hem.'

'En wat voor gevoelens zijn dat?' Marlies hoorde een verbitterende klank in zijn stem en vroeg zich af welke gevoelens ze precies had.

'Dit blijft toch onder ons?'

Professor Sneep glimlachte vriendelijk. 'Waar zijn vrienden anders voor?'

Vrienden? Ja, op een korte tijd had ze het gevoel dat ze hem kon vertrouwen en dat hij er voor haar stond. Ze waren vrienden geworden, misschien nog geen goede, maar het was een begin.

'Als ik Harry zie dan zou ik hem willen omhelzen en niet steeds achter een gesloten deur. Ik zou hem wel willen kussen, maar als het moment er is en ik met hem alleen ben, heb ik de laatste tijd dat ik weg wil. In het begin is alles nog in orde, maar…' Marlies keek even naar professor Sneep waar er een bedenkelijke blik over zijn gezicht huisde. 'Ach ik weet het niet.'

'Als jij het niet weet, ik dan ook niet.' zuchtte professor Sneep. 'Ik denk dat je gewoon je twijfels hebt. Je bent een slim meisje, Marlies, je zal wel doen wat je denkt dat het beste voor je is. Misschien is dat wel het uitmaken met Potter.' Marlies herkende iets van een hoop in zijn stem en keek hem achterdochtig aan.

'En wat als ik nu eens de verkeerde beslissing neem?' overwoog Marlies de mogelijkheden. 'Ik heb nu het gevoel dat mijn leven bij Harry ligt, stel nu dat ik verkeerd kies, wat dan?'

Professor Sneep keek haar aandachtig aan en antwoordde: 'Je kan er alleen sterker uitkomen, Marlies. Weet je het leven is er om fouten te maken en om uit je fouten te leren. Wie er uit leert zal steviger in zijn schoenen staan, wie er niet van leert en weer dezelfde fouten steeds opnieuw maakt, zal achteruitgaan. De keus ligt bij jou Marlies, niet bij mij, niet bij juffrouw Kruipers of bij meneer McKenzie, maar bij jou.' Hij stond even recht en stapte naar een kast haalde er een bruin flesje uit en goot het in een ketel. Hij wendde zijn blik weer naar Marlies en vervolgde: 'Ik geloof dat nu het beste voor je is als je gaat slapen. Denk eens na over wat ik gezegd heb.'

* * *

**A/N:** En dat was hoofdstuk 7. De verdere uitleg. Marlies begint nu met professor Sneep, Severus te noemen, dus ik denk dat weldra ook het standpunt van Marlies: zei Severus, zal worden. Om verwarring te vermijden om te weten in wie zijn standpunt we nu zitten, probeer ik zo veel mogelijk het standpunt van Severus te vermijden. En als dat mocht gebeuren, dan zal er een plaats tussen zijn tussen de twee standpunten, meer dan een regel, twee zoals in dit hoofdstuk, zodat jullie al een beetje een ideetje krijgen. Of misschien zal ik Severus' standpunt vetgedrukt zetten in volgende hoofdstukken, zo ver ik weet is dat nooit zoveel...ach, ik zal wel zien wat het moment brengt en jullie verwitten.

Volgende hoofdstuk: Kunnen dromen uitkomen? Misschien wel!

**Please Review** en weet me te zeggen wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vonden.

Tot een volgende,

PadfootLotte


	8. Het verraad

**A/N: Hey, allemaal. Aangezien internet weer helemaal "genezen" is, kan ik lekker weer updaten. Er is niet onmiddellijk iets dat ik te vertellen heb, alleen nog een persoonlijk bedankje voor de reviewers. You rock my world!**

**Autumn Avia:** Voor jou speciaal dit allereerste persoonlijk bedankje van het hoofdstukomdat je één van de eerste reviewers was die mij weer moed gaf om verder te posten. Bedankt voor de reviews, het is een hele goede oppepper voor mij.

**Litira:** Ik zit ondertuusen aan hoofdstuk 17 ergens en dat is een heeeel, lang hoofdstuk. Ik vond het vorige hoofdstuk persoonlijk ook wat kort en daarmee ben ik ook begonnen met gewoon te schrijven en niet te kijken hoe lang ze werden. Wanneer ik vond dat het hoofdstuk gesloten mocht worden, wel, dan sloot ik het ook gewoon. Bedankt voor de review, hopelijk is dit een wat langer hoofdstuk.

**Yoen:** Dank je voor de review. Ik schrijf verder!

**Disclaimer:** (ook op vorige hoofdstukken die ik ben vergeten) I just own my pathetic plot, all the stuff that's familiar it's all J.K.Rowlings, she's the rich one, I'm just the teenager girl who has too much time on her hands.

* * *

**- Hoofdstuk 8: Het verraad -**

Marlies staarde voor zich. Ze lag languit in haar bed en kon de slaap niet vatten. Het gesprek tussen haar en professor Sneep bleef in haar oren nagalmen. _"Je bent een slim meisje, Marlies, je zal wel doen wat je denkt wat het beste voor je is…De keus ligt bij jou, Marlies…Waar zijn vrienden anders voor…Als je wilt mag je me Severus noemen…"_

Marlies sprong recht. Ze ademde heel snel alsof ze net kilometers had gelopen, haar hart ging als een razende tekeer in haar lichaam. Ze voelde de ijskoude zweetdruppels die op haar voorhoofd verschenen waren. Marlies stond recht en stapte uit haar bed. Een vreselijke hoofdpijn kwam haar tegemoet en wankelend stapte ze naar de aangrenzende badkamer. Ze staarde eventjes naar haar spiegelbeeld. Een lijkbleke gestalte met ijskoude blauwe ogen keek haar aan. Met trillende handen nam ze een bekertje en draaide de kraan open waar koud water uitstroomde. Met het glas in haar hand stapte ze stilletjes de trap naar beneden naar de leerlingenkamer. Tot haar verbazing was ze niet de enige die daar zat.

'Wat doe jij nog op dit uur?' vroeg ze verbaasd tegen Marc die zich verschrikt omdraaide.

'Marlies, doet dat niet. Je weet dat ik snel schrik.'

Marlies lachte: 'Een slecht geweten?' Ze plofte naast hem neer en nestelde zich behaaglijk tegen Marc. 'Hoe komt het dat je nog op bent?'

Marc gaf haar een deel van het laken en haalde zijn schouders op. 'Niet kunnen slapen, geloof ik. En bij jou?'

'Hetzelfde.'

'Ben je al begonnen met lezen?' vroeg Marc zachtjes.

'Nee, nog geen tijd gehad,' zei ze en nam een slokje van haar water. 'Marc?'

'Ja?'

'Kan ik je iets toe vertrouwen?'

'Natuurlijk, dat weet je toch?' Marc zette zich rechter en zo dat hij Marlies goed kon zien. 'Wat is er?'

'Ik zit in de knoop met mijn gevoelens.'

Marc leunde achterover tegen de leuning en stak zijn beide handen uit naar Marlies zodat ze zichtegen hem aan kon nestelenen hij zijn handen rond haar hield. 'Ik luister.'

'Je moet me beloven dat je het tegen niemand verder verteld, zelfs niet tegen Tinne.'

'Ik beloof het op het graf van mijn zus.'

Met dit haalde ze diep adem en begon zenuwachtig met Marc zijn hand te spelen. 'Ik heb het gevoel dat dit van mijn hart moet en jij bent de enige die ik kan vertrouwen. Weet je, Marc, ik ben al een tijdje verliefd op iemand en tot voor kort was ik ook zeker van zijn gevoelens. Maar de laatste tijd vermijdt hij me steeds en ik geloof dat hij verder wil dan ik.'

'Wie is die gast!' sprong Marc recht. 'Wie waagt het om je ergens voor te dwingen!'

'Marc, rustig,' duwde Marlies hem weer terug op zijn plaats. 'Hij heeft me nergens voor gedwongen en als het een troost kan zijn, er is nog nooit iets gebeurd.'

Gekalmeerd leunde hij weer achterover. 'Ik wist niet eens dat je een vriendje had.'

'Het is in feite een geheim. Niemand mag het weten.'

'Is het een leerkracht ofzo?' lachte Marc. 'Ik zou niet weten waarom het anders geheim zou moeten zijn.'

'Harry Potter,' fluisterde Marlies zo stilletjes dat Marc zich moest voorover buigen en het een tijdje duurde tot het tot hem doordrong.

'Wat!' schreeuwde hij het uiteindelijk uit. 'Bedoel je dé professor Potter?' Toen hij Marlies zag knikken ging hij razend verder. 'Ben je helemaal op je kop gevallen, Marlies? Dat is verboden. Wat ga je doen als het ontdekt wordt? Zeggen dat het een ongeluk was, dat jullie verliefd zijn? Marlies, je bent gek,' eindigde hij uiteindelijk zijn roepende preek.

'Je help niet echt, hè!' antwoordde Marlies beledigd en sprong recht van de zetel. Ze wou niet dat hij haar tranen zou ontdekken. Snel rende ze de trap op richting haar kamer, maar Marc was haar voor. Hij nam haar bij de pols vast en trok haar dicht tegenzich aan.

'Ik wou je niet van streek maken, maar je moet begrijpen Marlies, dit is niet echt iets zoals ik ga een ijsje kopen moet jij ook iets hebben? Dit is veel erger, en meer verantwoordelijk.'

'Ik weet het wel,' snikte ze gesmoord. 'Daarom heb ik ook je hulp nodig. Ik kan met mijn eigen niet meer…ik ben in de war, ik weet niet meer wat te doen.'

'Waarover ben je in de war? Is het omdat je niet meer weet hoe hij over je denkt?' vroeg hij bezorgd.

'Nee, dat is het niet en ja. Ik weet het niet meer.' Marlies keek hem smekend aan. 'Help me.'

'Ik weet niet hoe. Ik kan niet voor je zeggen hoe je je moet voelen.'

Marlies stapte richting de zetel en ging er weer inzitten. 'Wat moet ik doen?'

'Leg alles eens goed uit, Marlies. Hoelang zijn jullie al samen?'

'Weet ik veel. Na de dood van mijn ouders zijn we naar elkaar toegegroeid en voor ik het wist had ik mijn eerste kus van hem.'

Marc keek bedenkelijk. 'Wanneer was dat ergens?'

'Verleden jaar ergens, in het begin van het schooljaar.' Ze haalde haar schouders op ten teken dat het haar niet echt kon schelen hoe lang geleden het was. 'Ik had een hele zomer met hem door gebracht, zoals je weet blijf ik hier tijdens de vakantie.'

Marc knikte. 'Weten er nog meer van jullie affaire?'

Marlies schudde haar hoofd. 'Niet dat ik weet.' Opeens drong er iets tot haar door. "_Die avond dat ik bij professor Potter was…Ik wou u een belangrijk geheim vertellen."_

'O, verdomme,' kreunde ze. 'Sneep, ik heb het hem verteld.'

'Ja, die stelling is bewezen.' Haalde Marc zijn armen naar omhoog, alsof hij tegen God bezig was. 'Ze is gek, ze is op haar kop gevallen.'

'Ik kan hem vertrouwen.' Nog voor Marc iets kon zeggen was ze hem al voor. 'En nee, ik geef je geen uitleg, voorlopig nog niet.' Ze wou dat ze hem uitleg kon geven maar de waarheid was dat ze het in feite zelf nog niet wist waarom ze professor Sneep plotseling vertrouwde.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg hij en keek naar Marlies of ze krankzinnig was geworden.

'Ja, ik geloof dat dit me wakker houdt.' Marlies zuchtte en legde alles uit over haar droom, wat professor Perkamentus en Tinne had gezegd, ze hield geen detail verborgen. Deze keer gebruikte ze de namen van Harry en professor Sneep en wachtte ongeduldig af wat Marc ervan dacht. Ze wist dat Marc verschrikkelijk slim was, misschien zelfs nog slimmer dan zij en Tinne bij elkaar, vandaar dat Marlies altijd het gevoel had dat Marc haar kon helpen, naar haar luisterde, zijn echte mening gaf, of hij nu mensen kwetste of niet, hij was steeds iemand die objectief stond en je de juiste raad kon geven.

'Ik zou naar professor Potter gaan,' zei hij tenslotte. 'Ik zou hem vragen hoe het nu werkelijk zit. Praat met hem, Marlies en zeg dat je twijfels hebt over de relatie. Als hij werkelijk van je houdt dan zal hij willen luisteren. Marlies je bent niet meer kwetsbaar.'

'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg ze.

'Wel, in het begin, na de dood van je ouders, was je kwetsbaar. Het zou kunnen dat je op dat moment je hebt laten meeslepen met je emotionele toestand. Harry was de enige die het begreep hoe het voelde om geen ouders te hebben. Uit een onschuldige vriendschap is er meer gegroeid, Marlies. Nu, twee jaar later, is het onmogelijk om nog kwetsbaar te zijn. Nu je met hem bent, is het jouw verantwoordelijkheid. Ik zou met hem praten en heel goed nadenken watje van de relatie verwacht. Verwacht je dat het een geheim zal blijven, dat je met Harry verder in het leven ga, of zal hij je nog eens dwingen, ben je werkelijk verliefd op hem, of is het eerder nog iets dat is overgebleven vanuit jouw kwetsbare momenten?' Marc ademde eventjes zwaar door zijn neusgaten. 'Dat zijn vragen die je jezelf moet stellen. Kruip nu in je bed en denk er over na. Ga morgen dan eens met hem praten en kijk dan vandaar verder.' Marc stond recht en omhelsde Marlies stevig: 'Je bent me er eentje Marlies. Je maakt het jezelf moeilijk en je bent zo gek als een dolgedraaide psychopaat, maar ondanks dit alles, blijf ik je helpen, Marlies. Ik kan je maar één raad geven, denk over alles heel goed na. Je impulsieve woorden en daden hebben later gevolgen, misschien wel ernstige en als dit lekt, wees er dan maar zeker van dat het ernstig zal zijn.'

Hiermee draaide Marc zich om en verliet de leerlingenkamer.

_Nee, Marc, _dacht Marlies_, je hebt me meer dan één raad gegeven. Jeetje, wat zou ik zonder je doen?_

* * *

Even later lag Marlies weer in bed, terug starend naar het plafond. Ze probeerde antwoorden te vinden op de vragen die Marc haar had gegeven. _Verwachtte ik werkelijk dat het voor altijd geheim zou blijven, onze affaire? Verwachtte ik er meer van? Wou ik te koop lopen, zoals iedereen zou willen doen, of wil ik het liever voor ons zelf houden? Als ik met hem verder ga, zal de kans dan groot zijn dat hij mij weer iets zal dwingen waar ik in feite nog niet klaar voor ben? Zal er weer iemand moeten zijn die ons zou moeten storen voor ik besef waarmee ik bezig ben? Hou ik in feite van Harry? Ben ik zelfs verliefd op hem?_

Marlies had twee stemmen in haar hoofd die ervoor zorgden dat ze nog meer twijfelde.

'Natuurlijk verwacht ik meer van de relatie,' zei de ene stem. 'Niet meer alleen een geheimhouding, maar ronduit tegen iedereen kunnen zeggen wat onze gevoelens zijn.'

'Je vergeet dat hij je professor is en jij zijn leerlinge,' zei de tweede stem. 'Het is verboden, dat weet je toch ook? Als het eenmaal uitkomt dat jullie samen zijn, wordt hij waarschijnlijk ontslagen, of jij van school gestuurd. Is dat wat je wilt?'

'Nee, natuurlijk niet!' protesteerde de eerste stem weer. 'Maar is er geen oplossing?'

De tweede stem zweeg.

'En dat dwingen, dat was toch enkel de gelegenheid, hij zal het heus niet nog eens doen,' smeekte de eerste stem zachtjes.

'Word wakker, Schone Slaapster, je zit niet in een sprookje. Hij heeft het één keer gedaan, waarom dan ook geen tweede keer?' zei de andere stem weer.

'Misschien ben ik er wel al klaar voor, ik bedoel ik ben toch al zestien, binnen drie weken zelfs zeventien!'

'En dan? Leeftijd speelt geen rol,' bekritiseerde de tweede stem. 'Trouwens hou je van hem?'

'Ik weet het nietn' zei de eerste stem zachtjes. 'Hij is lief en knap en hij heeft respect!'

'**Respect?**' schreeuwde de tweede stem terug. 'Iemand die niet voor je opkomt in moeilijkheden en maar aan één ding denkt: aan zijn avontuurtjes zodat hij aan zijn behoeften komt!'

'Niet waar!' schreeuwde de eerste stem, maar verzwakt. 'Hij ziet me graag.'

'Heeft hij je dat ooit verteld?'

Toen werd het stil in haar gedachten. Marlies kreeg tranen, nee, hij had nog nooit tegen haar gezegd dat hij haar graag zag. Marlies stond recht, het kon haar niet schelen hoe laat het was of hij nu al sliep of niet, maar ze zou het uit Harry zijn mond halen hoe hij over haar voelde, de waarheid.

* * *

Marlies stapte de treden af en kwam op de verdieping terecht waar ze moest zijn. Met de toverstok voor zich keek ze in het rond of ze nergens Vilder zag lopen of Mevr. Norks. Toen ze zag dat de kust veilig was stapte ze verder, maar er was iets dat haar plotseling deed stoppen. Een zacht geritsel kwam van achter haar. Ze draaide zich om en maakte een sprongetje toen er iemand achter haar stond. 

'Meneer Creivalp!' kwam er bibberig uit haar stem. 'Ik bedoel, minister, wat doet u hier?'

'Ben je klaar om die deur binnen te gaan?' wees de minister naar de deur dat leidde naar het kantoor van Harry.

'Natuurlijk, waarom niet?' fronste Marlies haar wenkbrauwen.

De minister steunde eventjes op zijn rechtervoet en dan weer op zijn linkervoet. 'Och, ik weet niet. Ik kan je enkel waarschuwen. Het is aan jou wat je met de waarschuwing doet.'

'Sorry, minister maar spreekt u wartaal? Bent u iets verloren?' Marlies tikte met een vinger op de zijkant van haar voorhoofd. 'Ik ken professor Potter en ik wil hem spreken, ik zou niet weten waarom ik niet naar binnen zou gaan.'

'Dus je gaat naar binnen?' vroeg hij met een glinsterende blik in zijn ogen. Marlies knikte. 'Mooi, ik had niets anders verwacht van een Griffoendor.'

Marlies keek twijfelend naar de deur en net wanneer ze hem wou vragen waarom hij haar had gewaarschuwd, was de minister nergens meer te bekennen. Ze klopte voorzichtig en deed de deur op een kier open. 'Professor? Ik ben het, Marlies.' Marlies deed de deur helemaal open en zag dat hijalleszins niet in zijn kantoor zat. Ze stapte naar de deur van zijn privé-vertrekken. Ze voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel, haar ademhaling versnelde en plotseling stopte haar hart met slaan. Marlies hoorde in de kamer ertegen een vrouw lachen. Met een brok in haar keel legde ze haar oor tegen de deur en probeerde te luisteren.

'Oh, Harry,' zei de vrouwenstem. 'Ik wou dat ik eeuwig hier in je armen kon blijven liggen.'

'Hm, ik ook,' zuchtte Harry. 'Maar het wordt weldra licht en ik wil niet dat we betrapt worden.'

'Och, Harry, wanneer maak je het uit met die trut? Ze is nog niet eens meerderjarig, een groentje. Harry, ik ben nu al zeker zeven maand gewoon een speeltje. Ik wil meer,' hoorde Marlies de vrouw pruilen.

Op dat moment zakte Marlies door haar benen. Woede nam van haar meester en ze besloot om gewoon die deur open te gooien en Harry met de harde feiten te confronteren, of was het eerder dat ze zichzelf moest overtuigen? Ze zwaaide de deur open en zag Harry een andere vrouw zoenen. Hij draaide zich verschrikt om en staarde haar aan. Marlies kon het niet geloven, het was waar wat ze had gehoord. Ze krijste het uit en sloeg hem vlak in zijn gezicht.

'Jij!' gilde ze. 'Jij! Smeerlap!'

Harry krabbelde recht en nam haar vast aan haar arm. 'Marlies, wacht. Ik kan het uitleggen!'

Ze rukte zich los. 'Als je mij nog één keer aanraakt, dan zweer ik bij al wat me lief is dat ik je vermoord met mijn bloedeigen handen!'

Ze draaide zich om en liep snel het kantoor uit. Het kon haar niet schelen waarheen. Koude tranen stroomden over haar wangen en Marlies kwam voor de poort terecht. Ze duwde hem open en stapte de frisse buitenlucht in. Snikkend stapte ze naar het meer en zette zich neer aan de boom waar ze altijd zat. In elkaar gedoken, met haar handen voor haar gezicht, zat ze daar. Ze vervloekte zichzelf dat ze niet had geluisterd naar haar twijfels. Ze wist dat ze kon vertrouwen op haar instinct. Het was te laat. Er was geen weg meer terug, ze had hem betrapt met een ander meisje, dit maakte duidelijk dat hij niet van haar hield.

'Zeven maanden,'snotterde ze luidop. 'Waar zat ik die zeven maanden, dat het me niet is opgevallen? Was ik dood of leefde ik in een droom?'

* * *

Marlies bleef voor zich staren en legde zich neer op de grond. Met tranen in haar ogen zat ze de sterren te tellen. Rond haar heen hoorde ze de nachtdieren aan het werk. Toen het naar de ochtend liep was ze nog steeds wakker, ze huilde niet meer, maar bleef strak voor zich kijken. Het begon lichtjes te regenen, kringen vormden zich op het meer wanneer er een druppel viel. De lucht veranderde van zwart naar donkergrijs. Marlies hief haar gezicht op naar de lucht en sloot haar ogen. De druppels vielen op haar gezicht en zocht banen om naar beneden te rollen. Hier en daar kwam een leerling uit het kasteel en stapte haastig naar een schuilplaats. Hoe meer de ochtend verstreek werd alles wakker. Het geluid in het kasteel werd luider, gelach, geroep, de ene afdeling die de andere groet of schichtige blikken stuurden. Marlies kon het niet begrijpen hoe het kwam dat iedereen zo opgewekt kon zijn, zagen ze de verrader niet? 

'Marlies!' werd er opeens geroepen en toen ze zich omdraaide zag ze Tinne en Marc naderen, niet eens merkend dat het nu heel hard aan het regenen was. Marc was sneller dan Tinne en kwam eerst bij haar aan. 'Wat ben je van plan? Je laten ziek regenen?' Vlug deed hij zijn mantel uit en legde het over haar schouders.

'Marlies, in godsnaam! Wat doe jij hier in dit rot weer?' vroeg Tinne bezorgd. 'Kom mee naar binnen.'

Opeens was er een flits en kort daarna het helse lawaai van de donder. Tinne gilde het uit en Marc keek bezorgd naar de lucht en schudde toen zijn hoofd. 'Kom, Marlies.'

Marlies weigerde om zich mee te laten nemen. Ze kon niet naar binnen waar ze de kans had om hem tegen te komen. Ze kon Harry nu niet onder ogen komen uit angst dat ze in elkaar zou zakken. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Nog een flits en een luide donder.

'Toe nou, Marlies. Ik ben bang!' schreeuwde Tinne het uit boven het lawaai van de kletsende regen, wind en donder. Marc zette zich naast haar neer en keek Marlies doordringend aan.

'Straks word je ziek. Wat doe je hier trouwens? We hebben zeker een uur naar je gezocht!' riep Marc om boven het lawaai uit te komen. Hij stond recht en trok Marlies met hem mee. Hij nam haar hand vast en nam haar mee richting het kasteel. 'Je bent gek, weet je dat, Marlies?'

'Marc, laat me gaan!' trok Marlies zich los. 'Ik wil niet!'

'Marlies, het is gekke weer! Het is gevaarlijk om hier nog te zitten.' Hij keek haar aan. 'Je bent kletsnat, straks vat je kou!'

'Marc, hij heeft me bedrogen!' riep ze uit. De regen stroomde over haar gezicht en haar haar lag in pieken. 'Verplicht me niet om binnen te gaan!'

Ze draaide zich om en liep snel weg, richting het Verboden Bos. Marc riep naar Tinne dat ze alvast naar binnen moest gaan en liep daarna achter Marlies aan.

'Marlies,' hield hij haar tegen door haar hand vast te nemen. 'het is goed.'

Marlies zette zich neer in het natte gras en boog haar hoofd. 'Ik ben er nu voor je.' zei Marc. 'Maar laten we naar binnen en naar de leerlingenkamer gaan.'

'Nee.'zei ze dof. 'Marc, ik voel me alleen.'

'Je bent niet alleen, Marlies. Je zult nooit alleen zijn.' En hij omhelsde haar stevig.

* * *

**A/N: Wel dat was hoofdstuk 8. Ik ga maar eens beginnen voor school te werken. Mijn nicht is morgen jarig en aangezien ze in het ziekenhuis ligt en ik binnenkort weinig tijd zal hebben, post ik vandaag dit hoofdstukje. Zoals in dit hoofdstuk is bij mijn nicht ook haar wereld in elkaar gestort. Ik wens iedereen nog een prettige woensdagnamiddag.**

Volgend hoofdstuk: Marlies wordt closer met Sneep en nieuwe herinneringen. Wat zal morgen brengen?

**Stay cool,**

**PadfootLotte**

**Review!**


End file.
